


S C A R L E T

by TheWolfQueen



Series: S C A R L E T  series [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: ...sorta, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bloodplay, Burnplay, Consensual Violence, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Gunplay, I may have a fixation, Knifeplay, M/M, Painplay, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, so much smoking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Als Skinny die drei Fragezeichen um Hilfe bittet, ist ausnahmsweise sogar Peter geneigt, ihm zu glauben. Doch wie es immer mit Skinny ist, es kommt 1. anders und 2. als man denkt. Und plötzlich findet Peter sich auf einem Pfad wieder, auf dem er sich selbst kaum noch erkennt.





	1. when the fox hears the rabbit scream he comes a-runnin'. but not for help.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serious_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serious_Black/gifts), [Miyai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyai/gifts).



> (Alle Trigger-Warnungen gelten in unterschiedlichem Maße für verschiedene Kapitel. Wenn jemand auf irgendwas sehr sensibel reagiert und gerne für die entsprechenden Kapitel eine Vorwarnung hätte, sagt bitte Bescheid! Genauso, wenn euch irgendwas auffällt, was vielleicht auch getagged werden sollte!)
> 
> Disclaimer: Ich habe keine, aber auch gar keine Ahnung vom amerikanischen Schulsystem und bullshitte mir den Weg da ein bisschen durch. Außerdem ist das hier so ziemlich mein erster Versuch mit porn, seid gnädig mit mir xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Thomas Harris - Silence of the Lambs]

Alles beginnt mit einem Anruf. Später wird Peter sich manchmal fragen, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Bob den Hörer nicht abgenommen hätte. Aber er wird nie wissen, ob er Bob daran gehindert hätte.

Doch als das Telefon klingelt, hat Peter noch keine Ahnung, was passieren wird. Daher futtert er munter weiter die Chips, die von ihrem letzten Filmabend übrig geblieben sind, und guckt Justus beim Computerspielen zu.

Das Telefon klingelt ein paar Mal, dann erbarmt Bob sich und steht auf, als klar wird, dass keiner seiner Kollegen beabsichtigt, sich zu bewegen. Der Verstärker ist in letzter Zeit immer eingeschaltet, und Justus dreht den Ton des Spiels runter – das einzige Zeichen, dass er das Klingeln überhaupt gehört hat.

„Bob Andrews, von den drei Detektiven?“

Am anderen Ende der Leitung ist Stille.

„Hier ist...“, setzt Bob zu einer Wiederholung an.

„Ja, ich hab dich schon beim ersten Mal gehört“, wird er von einer mürrischen Stimme unterbrochen.

Jetzt hat der Anrufer auch Peters und Justus‘ ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, und Just bekommt nicht mal mit, dass seine Figur gerade von ihrem Gegner mit einer Axt erschlagen wird. Denn diese Stimme kennen sie alle nur allzu gut.

„Skinny Norris!“, flüstert Peter. „Was will der denn von uns?“

Justus und Bob bringen ihn gleichzeitig mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Hallo, Skinny!“, begrüßt Bob ihren Erzfeind, und nur, wer ihn genau kennt, kann den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme hören. „Was können wir für dich tun?“

Wieder herrscht einen Moment Stille. Dann – merklich gequält – „Ich brauche eure Hilfe.“

Die drei Detektive sehen sich überrascht an. Das können sie doch unmöglich tatsächlich gehört haben!

„Worum gehts denn?“, fragt Bob mit leichtem Zögern.

Peter will ihm ins Wort fallen, aber schon wieder verbietet Justus ihm den Mund. Also sitzt er stattdessen auf seinem Sessel und ärgert sich still.

„Nicht am Telefon“, zischt Skinny. „Können wir uns irgendwo treffen?“ Jedes Wort scheint ihn Überwindung zu kosten.

„Wo?“

„Du weißt schon wo, Stan. Heute Abend um sechs.“ Damit legt Skinny auf und lässt zumindest Peter ein bisschen verwirrt zurück.

Das heißt aber nicht, dass ihm die Worte fehlen würden. „Auf keinen Fall!“, entscheidet er, bevor einer seiner Kollegen auch nur einen Ton sagen kann. Er kann ihnen jedoch schon ansehen, dass sie anderer Meinung sind als er. „Habt ihr vergessen, dass er bisher immer versucht hat, uns reinzulegen?“

„Trotzdem...“, wendet Justus ein, doch diesmal lässt Peter sich nicht zum Schweigen bringen.  
  
„Nein. Nein, nein und nochmal nein! Wir werden uns nicht anhören, was er zu sagen hat. Wir werden nicht ‚um des Rätsels willen‘ ermitteln! Wir werden uns von Skinny Norris schön fernhalten!“ Peter fühlt sich, wie eine Schallplatte mit einem Sprung. Irgendwie scheint immer er diese Warnung von sich zu geben, wenn sie mit Skinny zu tun haben.

Aber wie immer hört niemand auf ihn. So stehen sie drei Stunden später am Rande des Freeman-Geländes – dort, wo Bob damals eine kurze Zeit verbracht hat, als er sich für Stan Silver und Skinny für seinen besten Freund hielt.

Der blaue Sportwagen ist nicht zu übersehen, und Peter fragt sich im Stillen, welchen Sinn ein Versteckspiel hat, wenn man dann mit so einem Auto durch die Gegend fährt. Das ist ja, als würden sie geheime Treffpunkte mit Morton und dem Rolls Royce ansteuern!

Skinny lehnt an seinem Wagen und raucht. Er wirkt entspannt aus, doch jahrelange Detektivarbeit hat Peters Auge geschult, und ihm entgeht nicht, dass die Hand, die die Zigarette hält, ausgesprochen verkrampft aussieht. Außerdem hat es eher den Anschein, als würde Skinny seine Nerven beruhigen wollen anstatt einfach nur so zu rauchen. Kurz wundert Peter sich, dass er den Unterschied zwischen dem einen und dem anderen erkennt. Jedenfalls sieht Skinny noch gehetzter aus als sonst.

„Die drei Satzzeichen“, begrüßt er sie, doch sein Spott klingt schal.

„Skinny“, erwidert Bob – ausnahmsweise Bob. Offenbar haben ihn der Ort und die dazugehörige Geschichte zum Wortführer gemacht. Peter kann sich nur schwer beherrschen, nicht gedanklich über Justus herzuziehen, der sich doch normalerweise keine Gelegenheit entgehen lässt, sich als Anführer aufzuspielen.

„Was willst du, Skinny?“, kürzt Peter unfreundlich die Begrüßungsförmlichkeiten ab. Er will sich so wenig wie möglich mit ihrem Erzfeind aufhalten. Denn wie erwähnt – bisher hat Skinny sie noch jedes Mal angelogen. Selbst, wenn man angeblich zusammen gearbeitet hat. Peter hat eine ganze Liste von Gründen, warum man Skinny nicht trauen sollte, und Stichworte wie ‚gefährliche Erbschaft‘, ‚Toteninsel‘ und ‚flüsternde Puppen‘ stehen ganz weit oben.

Nun ist es unübersehbar, wie unwohl Skinny sich fühlt. Er schaut überall hin, außer zu ihnen, und die Zigarette löst sich zwischen seinen Fingern in Wohlgefallen auf. Wäre er nicht so genervt, würde Peter es witzig finden.

„Man will mir an den Kragen, wegen so einer Sache...“ Wie schon am Telefon scheint Skinny sich jedes Wort einzeln abringen zu müssen. Was dazu führt, dass Peter ihm fast abnimmt, dass er es diesmal ernst meint.

Trotzdem liegt ihm schon der Hinweis auf der Zunge, dass sie ihn aus keiner kriminellen Scheiße herausholen würden, in die er sich selbst hinein geritten hat. Doch Skinny scheint ihm den Einwand am Gesichtsausdruck ablesen zu können, denn sofort setzt er hinzu:

„Einer Sache, mit der ich ausnahmeweise tatsächlich nichts zu tun hatte!“

Peter glaubt ihm nur zum Teil, aber er kann seinen Freunden jetzt schon ansehen, dass ihre Neugier geweckt worden ist. Schon allein, weil Justus sich garantiert nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen will, einen Fall zu lösen, bei dem er den Erfolg dann bis zum Ende ihres Lebens Skinny Norris unter die Nase reiben kann. An manchen Tagen hasst Peter seinen Ehrgeiz.

„Aha“, gibt er zurück, und hört selber, wie sarkastisch er klingt. Doch außer einem bösen Blick reagiert Skinny gar nicht auf ihn. Einen ähnlichen Blick wirft ihm übrigens auch Justus zu. Was Peters Laune nicht gerade hebt.

„Okay, worum geht es?“, versucht Bob das Gespräch wieder auf eine sachliche Ebene zu bringen. Bob, der Diplomat.

Skinny atmet tief durch und steckt sich eine neue Zigarette an. „Das wird jetzt gleich nicht besonders glaubwürdig klingen“, beginnt er, und Peter weiß nicht genau, was er von dieser Eröffnung halten soll. „Jemand gibt sich für mich aus. Und diese Person hat einen Dealer übers Ohr gehauen. Und der ist jetzt hinter mir her.“

Peter lacht höhnisch. Es ist ein hässliches Geräusch, das er von sich selbst kaum kennt. „Natürlich“, spottet er. „Weil _du_ sowas ja nicht tun würdest!“

Das ist der Moment, in dem Skinny offenbar der Geduldsfaden reißt. Bevor Peter auch nur blinzeln kann, hat Skinny ihn mit einer Hand an der Kehle gepackt und presst ihn gegen den nächsten Baum. Peter versucht verzweifelt, sich zu befreien, aber der Griff ist wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Hals. Egal, wie sehr er an Skinnys Arm zerrt, er kommt nicht los.

„Halt einmal im Leben die Fresse, Schisser. Nur einmal!“, zischt Skinny ihn an. Die brennende Zigarette ist viel zu nah an Peters Gesicht und plötzlich macht Skinny ihm Angst. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde.

Dann wird Skinny zurück gezerrt; Justus und Bob haben ihn je an einem Arm gegriffen, und von Peter weggerissen. Zuerst können sie ihn kaum halten, doch dann scheint er sich wieder zu besinnen und wird ruhiger.

„Was zum Teufel, Skinny?“, fährt Bob ihn an.

Justus dagegen schiebt sich unauffällig zwischen Peter und Skinny, da Peter nun seinerseits Anstalten macht, auf ihren Erzfeind loszugehen.

Fünf Minuten Gerangel und Wortgefechte später lehnt Peter an dem besagten Baum und schmollt, während Bob und Just den Gesprächsfaden wieder aufgenommen haben.

„Jetzt noch mal von vorne, Skinny, was ist passiert?“ Justus ist schon wieder ganz der erste Detektiv, völlig sachlich, und Peter fragt sich, wie er so ruhig bleiben kann.

Skinny raucht schon wieder, und misstrauisch lässt Peter ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Seit ein paar Monaten gibt sich son Typ für mich aus, und macht gemeinsame Sache mit einem Drogendealer. Er sieht mir einigermaßen ähnlich, und er weiß genug über mich, um es glaubwürdig zu machen. Und jetzt hat er den Dealer um ein paar tausend Dollar betrogen“, erzählt Skinny. Er klingt überraschend kleinlaut.

„Und der Dealer ist jetzt hinter dir her“, schließt Bob, und Skinny nickt.

„Weißt du, wer diese Person ist, die dich nachahmt?“, erkundigt sich Justus.

Und auch wenn es physisch kaum möglich ist, so wirkt Skinny plötzlich noch nervöser. „Er heißt Lee Stevens. Ein ehemaliger Freund von mir.“

Peter kann Justus‘ Körpersprache ansehen, dass der irgendeine Spur wittert. Irgendwas an dem letzten Satz ist Just aufgefallen. Anscheinend überlegt er hin und her, während Skinny weiterhin von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt.

„‚Ehemaliger Freund‘“, wiederholt Just langsam. Er sagt Dinge immer auf diese Weise, wenn er beim Reden noch einmal über das nachdenkt, was er gerade zusammen kombiniert hat. „Heißt das, ‚jemand, mit dem du mal befreundet warst‘ oder ‚jemand, mit dem du mal zusammen warst‘?“

Drei Paar Augen starren Justus an. Auf den Gesichtern von Bob und Peter zeichnet sich pure Überraschung ab, bei Skinny ist sie ganz deutlich mit Panik gemischt.

„Also Letzteres“, stellt Justus selbstzufrieden fest, und Peter wartet nur darauf, dass Skinny jeden Moment auf ihn losgeht, doch es passiert nicht. An Skinnys Stelle hätte er Just jetzt eine runter gehauen. Doch der sagt gar nichts. Anscheinend hat es ihm die Sprache verschlagen.

„Kannst du uns irgendwas davon beweisen?“, schaltet Bob sich ein.

Das löst Skinny wieder aus seiner Starre. „Ihr könnt mit einer Freundin sprechen, okay? Jenna Mole. Sie hat bei Lee… naja, Gras gekauft, und sie hat ihn erkannt. Und sie hat auch mitbekommen, dass er sich mit meinem Namen ansprechen lässt.“

Die drei Detektive nicken.

Skinny sieht sich unruhig um. Dann fixiert er von rechts nach links einen nach dem anderen, und bleibt schließlich bei Peter hängen. „Ich hab echt Schiss, okay?“

Wieder klingt er, als wäre er am liebsten überall anders auf der Welt, und als wollte er diese Worte eigentlich um keinen Preis sagen. Und Peter muss widerwillig zugeben, dass er ihm ausnahmsweise glaubt.

Und so kommt es, dass sie kurz darauf einen neuen Fall haben, und ihr Auftraggeber ist niemand anderes als Skinny Norris.

~*~

Justus beschließt, dass sich zwei von ihnen mit dieser Jenna Mole unterhalten sollen, während einer ab jetzt immer bei Skinny bleiben soll. Peter meint zwar, dass der auch gut auf sich selbst aufpassen kann, aber Justus lässt mal wieder nicht mit sich reden. Ihr Auftraggeber ist möglicherweise in Gefahr, und sie haben gesagt, dass sie ihn beschützen. Und damit basta.

Am Ende ist es – ausgerechnet! – Peter, der den Babysitter für Skinny spielen darf. Was keinem von beiden gefällt. Wobei Skinny anscheinend generell nicht davon begeistert ist, dass er zuhause sitzen soll, während sich die drei Fragezeichen um den Fall kümmern.

Und Peter hat nun einmal das kürzeste Streichholz gezogen.

So sitzen sie also zusammen am Küchentisch in Skinnys Wohnung und schweigen sich an.

Mit Justus und Bob zusammen hat Peter vorhin Kameras im Hausflur und auf der Feuertreppe angebracht, mit denen sie alles überwachen können, was vor sich geht. Doch die Bildschirme sind leer und öde. Nichts zu sehen. Der Dauerregen lädt auch nicht gerade dazu ein, sich draußen herum zu treiben.

Skinny trinkt Bier und starrt blicklos aus dem Fenster; Peter dreht die Colaflasche in seinen Händen und puhlt abwesend an dem Etikett herum.

Über ihnen schreien sich zwei Personen an, in der Wohnung rechts von ihnen spielt jemand ein Ballerspiel und links hört jemand sehr laut sehr schlechte Musik. Peter fragt sich milde interessiert, wie Skinny so wohnen und insbesondere schlafen kann.

„Okay, also, wer ist Lee Stevens?“, fragt Peter schließlich, als er die Stille nicht mehr aushält.

Skinny wirft ihm einen Blick zu, und schaut dann wieder weg. „Wie der Dicke gesagt hat. Ein Ex-Freund. Wüsste nicht, was dich die Details angehen.“

Obwohl Peter noch so einige Fragen unter den Nägeln brennen, verkneift er sie sich. Sonst prügeln sie sich vermutlich gleich. Aber es würde ihn _wirklich_ interessieren, wie und woher Skinny diesen Lee kannte, und vor allem, warum er bisher noch nie Gerüchte darüber gehört hat, dass Skinny möglicherweise auf Männer steht. Rocky Beach ist zwar nicht klein, aber immer noch eine Kleinstadt, und normalerweise weiß die Gerüchteküche über fast alles Bescheid. Und Peters Mutter ist immer gut informiert.

Um des Friedens willen begibt er sich zurück auf unverfänglichere Pfade. „Und diese Jenna Mole, bei der Just und Bob gerade sind?“

„Ne gemeinsame Freundin von Lee und mir. Eigentlich hatten wir keinen Kontakt mehr, aber anscheinend fand sie‘s nicht so cool, dass er mir was anhängen will.“

Wieder ist Skinny kurz angebunden. Wenn das so weiter geht, wird das ein sehr, sehr zäher Abend werden.

„Wenn wir dir helfen sollen, musst du uns schon ein bisschen was erzählen.“ Peter klingt patzig. Er war von Anfang an genervt, und mit jeder Minute wird es schlimmer.

„Was willst du hören?“, Skinnys Ton ist genauso unfreundlich. Anscheinend hat Peter ihn jetzt doch sauer gemacht. „Lee und ich hatten Spaß zusammen, dann hat er Schiss gekriegt, und jetzt will ers mir heimzahlen. Jenna hat mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun, die kifft bloß gerne. Ich hab Schiss vor Lees neuem Boss und seinen Schlägern und ihr verfickte Satzzeichen ward das einzige, was mir noch eingefallen ist. Die Bullen glauben mir schließlich schon seit Jahren kein Wort mehr.“

‚ _Nicht zu Unrecht‘_ , will Peter entgegnen, verkneift es sich jedoch.

So plötzlich, wie er angefangen hat zu reden, verstummt Skinny auch wieder. Stattdessen geht er zum Fenster, öffnet es, und zündet sich eine Zigarette an.

Und Peter weiß schon wieder nicht, was er sagen soll. Denn alles, was ihm einfällt, wird in Sekundenschnelle dazu führen, dass er und Skinny sich prügeln.

„Wovor hat Lee denn Angst bekommen?“, fragt er schließlich, aber Skinny gibt ihm keine Antwort.

Er starrt raus in den Regen, und Peter beobachtet ihn dabei. Der Rauch kräuselt sich außen an der Scheibe entlang, und die Glut leuchtet orange vor dem grauen Himmel.

Nicht mal in seiner eigenen Wohnung sieht Skinny entspannt aus. Wobei Peter das durchaus verstehen kann, in Anbetracht der Umstände. Für einen Moment fragt er sich, wie Skinny sich wohl verhalten würde, wenn nicht gerade eine unbekannte Anzahl an gewalttätigen Verbrechern hinter ihm her wäre. Laut Bob war er damals, als Bob ihn für eine Weile für seinen besten Freund hielt, nicht mal so übel. Das kann Peter aber zugegebenermaßen immer noch nicht richtig glauben.

Eine Weile benehmen sie sich wie ein Stillleben. Bis auf Skinny, der gelegentlich an seiner Zigarette zieht, bewegt sich nichts. Nicht Peter, der ihn immer noch beobachtet, nichts auf den Kameramonitoren.

Schließlich schnippt Skinny den Stummel aus dem Fenster und geht hinüber zum Fernseher, der in einer Ecke steht.

Kurz darauf läuft irgendein Film, der in mehr Sprachen gedreht ist, als einer von ihnen versteht. Peter blendet das unvermeidliche Gemetzel zwischen Nazis und amerikanischen Soldaten bestmöglich aus, und beschäftigt sich damit, abwechselnd über die Monitore die Umgebung und Skinny zu beobachten. Weder im Flur noch draußen regt sich irgendetwas Verdächtiges. Also verbringt er die meiste Zeit damit, den bunten Lichtern dabei zuzusehen, wie sie über Skinnys Gesicht flackern. Inzwischen sieht der zwar etwas ruhiger aus, doch es ist unübersehbar, dass er immer noch auf der Hut ist.

Zum wiederholten Male fragt Peter sich, was zum Henker seine Kollegen eigentlich dazu bewogen hat, diesen Fall anzunehmen. Nicht genug, dass der Auftraggeber ihr Erzfeind ist, der sie bisher jedes Mal, aber auch jedes Mal verarscht hat, nein, sie haben es auch noch ganz explizit mit gewaltbereiten Schlägern und Drogenbossen zu tun! Und da sich bisher weder Justus noch Bob bei ihm gemeldet haben, verläuft anscheinend auch die Suche nach ihrer derzeit einzigen richtigen Zeugin nicht besonders gut.

„Ich geh pennen“, erklärt Skinny schließlich ohne Vorrede und macht den Fernseher aus.

Peter wirft ihm einen Blick zu. „Und ich soll einfach wie ein guter Wachhund hier sitzen bleiben?“

Gemeinsam am Tisch zu sitzen war zwar auch nicht besonders angenehm, aber Peter hat noch weniger Lust, alleine in Skinny Norris‘ Küche zu sitzen, während der einen Raum weiter im Bett liegt. Und möglicherweise Dinge tut, die Peter sich lieber nicht bildlich vorstellen möchte – was er natürlich unweigerlich trotzdem tut, sobald der Gedanke in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht ist.

„Kannst ja mitkommen“, schlägt Skinny mit einem dreckigen Grinsen vor, „Es heißt doch eh, dass du auch für beide Mannschaften spielst.“

Peter kann spüren, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht steigt, ob vor Wut oder aus einem anderen Grund, kann er selbst nicht genau sagen. Es hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was Skinny sagt, und alles damit, wie er es sagt.

Dass Peter bi ist, ist inzwischen sowas wie ein offenes Geheimnis. Nachdem Kelly mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat, war er öfters feiern, und hat auch gelegentlich ein bisschen rumgeknutscht. Gelegentlich auch mit Typen. Und bei einer denkwürdigen Gelegenheit mit Jeffrey – sie waren sich hinterher beide einig, dass das keine besonders gute Idee war.

Aber das gibt Skinny noch lange nicht das Recht, so herablassend zu klingen. Das kleine Wort ‚auch‘ geht dabei völlig an Peter vorbei, und im nächsten Moment ist er aufgesprungen und die ganze schlechte Laune, die sich seit dem Telefonklingeln bei ihm angesammelt hat, entlädt sich.

Er stürzt auf Skinny zu, und eine Sekunde später finden sie sich beide auf dem Boden wieder. Skinnys Hinterkopf kollidiert mit dem Fußboden, und für einen Moment scheint es, als hätte Peter ihn direkt ausgeknockt. Aber er hat kein solches Glück, und im nächsten Augenblick hat Skinny sie zur Seite gerollt. Peter kann gerade noch die Arme hochreißen, um den ersten Schlag abzuwehren. Er kriegt Skinnys Ellbogen ins Gesicht, die Wunde, die er sich vor kurzem beim Basketball zugezogen hat, platzt wieder auf und er schmeckt Blut. Er revanchiert sich, erwischt Skinny mit der Faust am Kinn. Unter Keuchen und Fluchen geht es hin und her, sie sind einander beinahe ebenbürtig. Was Skinny an Masse fehlt, macht er durch Größe und schmutzige Tricks wieder wett. Eine Weile kann keiner die Oberhand gewinnen, bis Peter sich schließlich auf dem Rücken wiederfindet, Skinnys Unterarm knapp unterhalb seines Halses.

Für einen Moment schnappen sie beide nach Luft, bemüht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Für Peters Geschmack ist Skinny ihm viel zu dicht – wenn er die Augenfarbe ihres Erzfeindes erkennen kann, ist das ein ziemlich sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er den Abstand vergrößern sollte. Aber da bei jeder Bewegung Skinnys Arm droht, ihm die Luft abzuschneiden, ist da nichts zu machen.

Instinktiv spiegelt er die Bewegung, greift nach dem Kragen von Skinnys T-Shirt. Gleichzeitig mit dem Shirt erwischt er eine dünne Metallkette, die ihm besseren Halt gibt. Doch er zerrt lieber nicht allzu sehr daran, solange Skinny Druck in der unmittelbaren Nähe zu seiner Kehle ausüben kann.

Doch das Schlimmste an ihrer gegenwärtigen Position ist, dass Peter spüren kann, dass der Kampf Skinny erregt hat. Skinny liegt halb auf ihm drauf, und es ist unmöglich, das, was sich da gegen seinen Oberschenkel presst, anders zu deuten. Ein weiterer Grund, so still wie möglich zu halten, denn zu seinem Leidwesen muss Peter zugeben, dass es ihm ähnlich geht. Er will es auf das Adrenalin ihrer Rangelei schieben – eine andere Erklärung kann es gar nicht geben. Und er will unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass Skinny es mitbekommt, und vielleicht noch auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Denn es ist nun einmal wie es ist; im Moment kann Peter ihn nicht einfach von sich schubsen und weglaufen. Es bleibt nur panisches Stillhalten.

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick bewegt Skinny sich, vielleicht um sich besser abstützen zu können, vielleicht ohne Grund. So oder so übt er damit unweigerlich Druck auf Peters Weichteile aus. Verzweifelt versucht Peter ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch offensichtlich gelingt es ihm nicht, denn für eine Sekunde verharrt Skinny über ihm, bevor er die Bewegung ganz bewusst wiederholt. Diesmal hat Peter noch weniger Erfolg, beim Versuch, still zu bleiben. Er kann fühlen, wie er rot wird, und würde am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

Wieder zieht ein dreckiges Grinsen über Skinnys Gesicht, was die Sache nicht unbedingt besser macht.

„Hätte mir denken können, dass dir das gefällt“, flüstert er, den Mund fast an Peters Ohr.

Der Arm gegen seine Kehle verschwindet, doch Peter machte keine Anstalten mehr, den Kampf fortzusetzen. Vielleicht wäre das gerade die bessere Variante, aber da er gerade keinen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, lässt er Skinny einfach machen, was er will.

Skinnys Bewegung wird zielgerichteter, schneller, und Peter kann nicht einmal leugnen, dass es ihm wenigstens ein bisschen gefällt. Unwillkürlich nimmt er den Rhythmus auf, was Skinny einen Fluch entlockt.

Peter hat den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen halb geschlossen. Er wünscht sich nicht wirklich weg, stellt sich niemand anderen vor, doch er kann Skinny auch nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Schließlich ist das immer noch sein Erzfeind. Und das, was immer sie hier tun, ändert nichts daran. Egal, wie sehr sein Körper darauf reagiert und sich Skinny entgegen presst.

Das dumpfe Pochen in seiner Lippe, der scharfe Schmerz, als Skinny die Finger in seine Seite krallt, der kalte Fußboden in seinem Rücken, das alles macht die Sache bloß noch besser.

Er kommt mit dem Geschmack von Blut im Mund und Skinnys unterdrücktem Stöhnen im Ohr.

Skinny rollt sich zur Seite, und für einen Moment liegen sie nebeneinander und starren die Decke an. Keiner sagt ein Wort. Peter will fragen, was zum Teufel eigentlich gerade passiert ist, doch die Worte kommen ihm nicht über die Lippen.

Gerade als er ansetzt, etwas zu sagen, klingelt sein Handy. Panisch tastet er seine Taschen ab, nicht mehr sicher, wo er es verstaut hatte. Als er Bobs Namen auf dem Display sieht, drückt er ihn fast weg. Er will nicht mit ihm reden, nicht, wenn Skinny immer noch so selbstzufrieden grinst, wenn die Innenseite seiner Jeans noch unangenehm warm ist.

Aber natürlich geht er trotzdem ran. „Was?“, fragt er, während Skinny aufsteht und Peter gegen seinen Willen jeder Bewegung mit den Augen folgt. Er beobachtet, wie Skinny zum Fenster hinüber schlendert, und eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel schüttelt. Beobachtet, wie sich dessen Lippen um den Filter schließen, und er den Rauch inhaliert.

„Wir haben diese Jenna gefunden“, erklärt Bob, „Wir sind jetzt auf dem Rückweg zu euch. Benimmt Skinny sich anständig?“

Natürlich kann Bob nicht wissen, was gerade passiert ist, sagt Peter sich, aber er wird trotzdem knallrot. Zum Glück bekommt Skinny, der sich inzwischen tatsächlich ins Schlafzimmer verzogen hat, nichts davon mit.

„Äh“, stammelt Peter, „Äh, ja. Der... der ist pennen gegangen.“ Mit hilfloser Geste versucht er, sein T-Shirt zu glätten, das sich während der Auseinandersetzung – oder danach? – total verdreht hat.

„Na, dann haben wir ja ein Problem weniger!“ lacht Bob, und verabschiedet sich.

Und Peter sitzt auf dem Fußboden in Skinny Norris‘ Küche und überlegt verzweifelt, wie er seinen Freunden verheimlichen soll, was gerade geschehen ist.

~*~

In Skinnys kleinem Bad vor dem fleckigen Spiegel kann Peter die gröbsten Spuren beseitigen. Zum Glück sind sie auf einige Tage Überwachung eingestellt, sodass er tatsächlich eine frische Jeans dabei hat. Die andere spült er im Waschbecken aus, eine halb geformte Geschichte über verschütteten Kaffee im Kopf.

Als Just und Bob eine halbe Stunde später an der Tür klopfen – wie rücksichtsvoll, dass sie Skinny nicht wecken wollen – ist die Küche frisch gelüftet und die Unordnung, die der kleine Ringkampf hinterlassen hat, restlos beseitigt. Trotzdem erwartet Peter, dass Justus ihn jeden Moment durchschaut – schließlich ist Just nicht umsonst der erste Detektiv. Ein verdammter Sherlock Holmes kann er manchmal sein!

Doch Peter scheint Glück zu haben. Just kümmert sich lieber um den Fall und steigt sofort in einen Monolog über Jenna Moles Informationen ein.

Am Ende sind sie eigentlich so schlau wie vorher, nur, dass sie jetzt jemanden geringfügig vertrauenswürdigeren als Skinny zum Zeugen haben.

Wirklich interessant sind jedoch nicht die fallrelevanten Infos, die Jenna ausgeplaudert hat, während sie mit Just und Bob in einem Café saß, sondern die persönlichen Details.

Anscheinend hatten sich Skinny und Lee auf der Ranch von Skinnys Vater kennen gelernt und sich angefreundet, bis sie irgendwann mehr oder weniger offen als Paar auftraten. Das ist ein Bild, das Peter sich zugegebenermaßen nur sehr, sehr schwer vorstellen kann. Skinny Norris als verliebtes Turteltäubchen? Da war es ja wahrscheinlicher, dass Cotta ein Autodieb war! Doch was Jenna ihnen auch verraten hatte, war, dass Skinny wohl Lees wegen das erste Mal aus dem Haus seiner Eltern geflogen war. Anscheinend waren sie mit dem Geschlecht seines Partners nicht besonders glücklich, und für einen Moment hat Peter Mitleid mit Skinny.

Das legt sich jedoch schnell wieder als er erfährt, dass Skinny mit Lee wohl nicht allzu nett umgesprungen ist. Angeblich ist es zu einer Menge Gewalt zwischen den beiden gekommen, bis Lee eines Tages auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwand – zumindest, bis er anfing, in Skinnys Namen Drogendealer zu bescheißen.

Justus und Bob scheinen Jenna jedenfalls als verlässliche Quelle einzuschätzen, vor allem, da sie mit Skinny seit Jahren nichts mehr zu tun gehabt haben will.

Peter kann nicht viel Interessantes über den Abend mit Skinny berichten – das heißt, dass einzig ‚Interessante‘, das geschehen war, würde er nicht mal erzählen, wenn man ihm eine Pistole auf die Brust setzte. Daher weißt er nur auf die Kameramonitore und erklärt, dass diese die ganze Zeit genauso viel Ungewöhnliches gezeigt haben wie in diesem Moment. Nämlich nichts.

Also machen die drei es sich in der Küche ihres Erzfeindes gemütlich und bereiten sich auf eine Nacht vor, die von langweiligem Abwarten und leichter Paranoia geprägt sein würde.

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen taucht Skinny überraschend früh in der Küche auf. Peter hat eigentlich erwartet – oder gehofft? – dass Skinny zu den Menschen gehört, die bis mittags pennen, denn er ist nicht wirklich scharf darauf, mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein. Zum Glück muss er nur ein paar unangenehme Minuten überstehen, in denen Justus Skinny erklärt, dass sie nichts Verdächtiges gesehen haben, bevor sie sich auf und neben der Couch in ihren Schlafsäcken zusammen rollen.

Während des ganzen Gesprächs kann er Skinnys Blick auf sich spüren, doch er weigert sich stur, ihn zu erwidern. Er weiß ganz genau, wenn er jetzt wieder dieses blöde, selbstgefällige Grinsen auf Skinnys Gesicht sieht, wird er ihm wieder eine runterhauen. Und so, wie das gestern geendet hat, will er das Risiko nicht eingehen, solange Bob und Just im selben Raum sind. _Oder überhaupt!_ , korrigiert er seine Gedanken wütend.

Diesmal hat Peter beim Streichholz-Ziehen gewonnen, sodass er auf der Couch pennen darf, während Just und Bob mit den Luftmatratzen vorlieb nehmen müssen. Er hat sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand gedreht, aber er hat trotzdem immer noch das Gefühl, dass sich Skinnys Blick in seinen Rücken bohrt. Zum Glück ist er nach der durchwachten Nacht – gegen halb zwei haben sie angefangen, Skat zu spielen – so fertig, dass er trotz des unangenehmen Kribbelns innerhalb kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie gesagt, die ganze Story ist fertig – insgesamt 14 Kapitel – und ich würde mich sehr über Rückmeldungen freuen, wie oft ihr ungefähr Updates haben möchtet (einmal die Woche? Alle vier/fünf Tage?) Und natürlich freue ich mich generell über Rückmeldungen xD


	2. doch habt ihr dabei nicht bedacht mit wem ihr diese gleichung macht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [In Extremo - Raue See]
> 
> Wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, habe ich mich für nen sieben-Tage-Rhythmus entschieden (eigentlich länger, als ich wollte, sorry dafür^^), also kommen Updates jetzt immer irgendwann Donnerstagnachmittag/-abend, wenn mir nicht was dazwischen kommt! Die Kapitel liegen ab jetzt üblicherweise so bei 2500 Wörtern (+/- 500).

Drei Tage später hat sich immer noch nichts getan.

Des Öfteren haben sie merkwürdige Gestalten um den Wohnblock schleichen sehen, aber das ist in Little Rampart nun einmal keine Seltenheit. Die Hälfte der Zeit stellte sich nach ein paar Minuten sowieso heraus, dass es bloß Rubbish George war.

Auch weitere Ermittlungen im Umkreis von Lee – soweit Skinny sich zu diesem denn äußern wollte – brachten keine neuen Ergebnisse.

Es handelt sich also, Peters Meinung nach, nicht um einen spezialgelagerten Sonderfall, sondern eher um einen stinklangweiligen Scheißfall.

Und so wenig sie im Fall selbst voran gekommen sind, so oft hat es zwischen den Beteiligten gekracht.

Dabei hat Skinny sich für seine Verhältnisse sogar ganz gut benommen. Zumindest, wenn Bob und Justus es wahrnehmen konnten. Doch Peter sah sich regelmäßig mit dem selbstgefälligen Grinsen konfrontiert, dass bei ihm den Wunsch weckt, eine Prügelei mit Skinny anzufangen. Obwohl es beim letzten Mal so ausgegangen ist, wie es ist. Und mehr als einmal hat er dem Impuls auch nachgegeben, vor allem, wenn noch ein blöder Spruch dazu kam, sodass Just und Bob sie immer wieder gewaltsam voneinander trennen mussten.

Dank ihrer Anwesenheit ist es aber auch nie zu etwas anderem als kleineren Handgreiflichkeiten gekommen.

Jetzt sitzen sie wieder zu dritt um den Küchentisch. Skinny lungert auf dem Sofa umher und macht ganz den Eindruck, als würde er inzwischen bereuen, sie engagiert zu haben. Just und Peter berichten Bob (und eigentlich auch Skinny, aber der hört vermutlich gar nicht zu) gerade von den Ergebnissen der nachmittäglichen Ermittlungen. Die da lauten: Lee Stevens ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Keiner weiß wo er ist, keiner hat ihn in der letzten Woche gesehen. Gerüchten zufolge soll er in Rocky Beach, genau genommen in – Achtung! – Little Rampart sein. Sie sind sich einig, dass diese Gerüchte ihren Ursprung vermutlich bei Lee selbst haben, der damit Skinny weiter in die Scheiße reiten will.

Der anscheinend doch zugehört hat, denn bei der Erwähnung des Viertels fängt er erst das Fluchen an, und tigert dann zum Kühlschrank, um sich ein Bier zu holen.

Geduldig warten die drei, bis eine Zigarette den Strom an Schimpfwörtern unterbricht, bevor sie erneut die Fakten durchgehen. Nicht, dass es da viel durchzugehen gäbe.

Gerade sind sie wieder bei der leidigen Frage angekommen, wohin Lee sich wohl mit dem Geld abgesetzt hat, als es plötzlich einen Knall gibt.

Skinny zuckt zusammen und springt vom Fenster weg. Justus und Bob suchen auf den Kameramonitoren nach Auffälligkeiten, und Peter huscht zum Fenster, um einen Blick hinaus zu riskieren. Ohne die Verzerrung durch die Kameraübertragung erkennt man einfach mehr.

Vor dem Fenster ist ein Stein auf der Feuertreppe gelandet. Er hatte nicht genug Schwung, um die Scheibe zu durchschlagen, doch zehn Zentimeter weiter unten hätte er Skinny mitten ins Gesicht getroffen. Hinter sich hört Peter, wie Bob mit Cotta spricht. Vorsichtig lugt er über die Brüstung, doch in dem Dämmerlicht ist es ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt etwas erkennen kann.

„Licht aus!“, zischt er, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendwer seiner Aufforderung Folge leistet. Das Licht in der Wohnung macht sie zu einer perfekten Zielscheibe.

Eine Sekunde später wird es dunkel, und Peter versucht angestrengt, irgendetwas Auffälliges zu sehen. Er blendet Bob aus, und auch Skinny, der neben dem Fenster lehnt und anscheinend einem Wutanfall nahe ist.

Doch draußen scheint sich nichts zu regen.

Schließlich sieht er eine Gestalt, die von einem Auto zum anderen huscht. Leise teilt er dem Raum seine Beobachtungen mit, doch plötzlich fällt Bob, der anscheinend das Telefonat beendet hat, ihm ins Wort.

„Leute, ich glaube, wir sollten ganz schnell hier raus.“

Instinktiv dreht Peter sich nach ihm um. Bob starrt auf den Monitor zu der Kamera, die sie im Flur angebracht haben.

Dann geht alles ganz schnell.

Ohne weitere Nachfragen setzen sie sich in Richtung des Fensters in Bewegung. Gleichzeitig donnert hinter ihnen etwas gegen die Wohnungstür.

Draußen auf der Feuertreppe verharrt Skinny bei dem Geräusch, und scheint halb auf Konfrontation aus zu sein. Doch als Bob ihn am Ärmel packt, folgt er ohne weitere Proteste. Peter ist den ersten Absatz schon fast herunter, als er von oben Skinnys Stimme hört.

„Los, aufs Dach!“

Also dreht er wieder um, und dabei sieht er auch die dunkle Gestalt, die am unteren Ende der Feuertreppe lauert.

So schnell es ihnen möglich ist hasten sie die Treppe nach oben. Bob telefoniert schon wieder, und als sie sich aufs Dach fallen lassen, fahren gerade zwei Streifenwagen in die Straße ein, und tauchen alles in zuckendes Licht.

„Das wird sie verjagen“, sagt Skinny, und fängt an zu lachen. Es klingt ein kleines bisschen hysterisch, doch es ist auch unwahrscheinlich ansteckend, und so liegen sie alle vier rücklings auf dem Dach und kriegen sich kaum wieder ein.

~*~

Beim folgenden Gespräch mit den Beamten ist Skinny sehr zurückhaltend. Peter weiß nicht genau, was ihn daran stört, doch ihm fällt auf, dass Skinny sich ziemlich dumm stellt. Vielleicht hat es damit zu tun, dass er der Polizei grundsätzlich nicht traut – was vermutlich andersherum nicht weniger der Fall ist – doch es fällt kein Wort über Lee oder irgendetwas von dem, was die drei Fragezeichen in den letzten Tagen zusammen getragen haben.

So nehmen die Beamten nur einen versuchten Einbruchsdiebstahl auf – das Schloss der Wohnungstür ist aufgebrochen, und eine Kommode im Flur wurde durchwühlt, doch es fehlt nichts. Offenbar hat die Ankunft der Streifenwagen die Täter in die Flucht geschlagen, bevor sie etwas finden konnten. Wobei sie ja sowieso nichts hätten finden können, denn schließlich befindet sich das gesuchte Geld ja bei Lee und nicht bei Skinny,

Da die Tür nun nutzlos ist, entscheiden sie spontan, die Wohnung vorerst zu verlassen. Die Monitore nehmen sie vorsichtshalber mit, lassen die Kameras jedoch zunächst an Ort und Stelle.

Peter fährt mit Bob und Just voraus, und gefolgt von Skinny in seinem Sportwagen machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Zentrale.

Der Gedanke, Skinny dorthin einzuladen, schmeckt Peter überhaupt nicht, doch für den Moment bleibt ihnen nicht viel anderes übrig, wie Justus ihm während der Fahrt in seiner gewohnt überheblichen Art mitteilt. Und leider muss Peter ihm recht geben – denn die Alternative wäre, bei einem von ihnen zuhause das Lager aufzuschlagen, und die Aussicht, Skinny womöglich in seinem Zimmer zu haben, gefällt Peter noch viel weniger. Er kann sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Skinny umher geht, Sachen anfasst, die ihn nichts angehen, und dumme Fragen stellt. Allein beim Gedanken daran verkrampfen sich seine Hände um das Lenkrad.

Also bleibt nur der Schrottplatz.

Trotz der späten Stunde benutzen sie das Haupttor – dankenswerterweise hat inzwischen nicht mehr nur Titus Jonas einen Schlüssel dafür – denn Peter würde lieber die ganze Nacht auf dem Bordstein vor dem Tor sitzen, als Skinny einen der geheimen Zugänge zu zeigen.

Sie stellen die Autos ab, und für einen Moment spielt Peter mit dem Gedanken, die Fahrertür so weit aufzustoßen, dass sie einen Kratzer in dem überraschend gut gepflegten Lack von Skinnys Wagen hinterlässt. Doch als könnte Skinny seine Gedanken lesen, wirft er ihm im Vorbeigehen durch die Windschutzscheibe einen Blick zu der sagt ‚Fass mein Auto an, und ich bring dich um‘ und Peter stoppt die Tür eine Haaresbreite vor dem Zusammenprall.

Trotzdem begrüßt ihn ein „Hast du sie noch alle?“, als er aussteigt.

„Ist doch nichts passiert“, erwidert er Skinny mit einem Schulterzucken, und nur Bobs diplomatisches Eingreifen verhindert, dass sie sich schon wieder an die Kehle gehen.

„Jetzt kommt erstmal alle mit zur Zentrale, dann können wir entscheiden, wie es weiter geht“, sagt er. Er klingt genervt von ihrem ständigen Gezanke, aber Peter ist verdammt noch mal auch genervt – und zwar von Skinny! Doch Bob zuliebe beschränkt er sich auf giftige Blicke, die Skinny gleichermaßen erwidert, während sie Bob und Justus zum Wohnwagen folgen.

Drinnen lässt Peter sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel fallen und macht erstmal die Augen zu. Zum einen, weil er keine Lust hat, Skinny dabei zu beobachten, wie der die Zentrale unter die Lupe nimmt. Zum anderen sind sie auch einfach schon wieder viel zu lange auf den Beinen und Peter hat in der letzten ‚Nacht‘ ungefähr drei Stunden geschlafen. Gleichzeitig ist er jedoch auch noch viel zu aufgekratzt, als dass er jetzt tatsächlich einschlafen könnte.

Er hört, wie sich jemand, vermutlich Justus, auf den Schreibtischstuhl setzt und anfängt, damit vor und zurück zu rollen. Das Geräusch geht ihm jetzt schon auf die Nerven.

„Also, was haben wir“, steigt Bob gleich wieder in den Fall ein. Der Peter übrigens inzwischen _auch_ ganz schön auf den Geist geht.

Natürlich weiß er, dass weder Justus noch Bob jemals freiwillig einen ungelösten Fall aufgeben würden, aber wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er Skinny den Weg zur Tür weisen und ihm sagen, dass er sich bitte selber um seine Probleme kümmern soll.

„Einen Stein auf der Feuertreppe, mindestens zwei Leute draußen auf der Straße und wie viele auch immer da durch den Flur kamen“, fasst Peter gelangweilt zusammen, um die Sache ein bisschen abzukürzen.

„Sicher, dass es zwei waren?“, versichert Justus sich.

Peter hätte die Augen verdreht, wenn sie nicht immer noch geschlossen gewesen wären. „Ja, ganz sicher. Einer hätte quer über die Straße laufen müssen, um zur Feuertreppe zu kommen, und das hätte ich gesehen.“

Es geht ihm jedes Mal wieder auf die Nerven, wenn Justus seine Wahrnehmungen anzweifelt. Ja, er ist sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, dass Geister und Magie nicht existieren, aber das heißt nicht, dass er nicht zählen kann.

„Auf dem Flur habe ich auch zwei Männer gesehen“, sagt Bob.

„Vier also“, murmelt Justus, als hätte das etwas zu bedeuten.

Skinny ist ungewöhnlich still, und Peter macht ein Auge auf, um zu sehen, warum. Die Antwort ist einfach – er steht mit dem Rücken zu ihnen vor der Tür und raucht.

„Wenn dich nicht interessiert, worüber wir hier reden, kannst du auch gehen“, rutscht es Peter heraus, bevor er sich zusammenreißen kann. Das heißt – eigentlich hat er gar nicht versucht, es für sich zu behalten.

Bob und Justus werfen ihm böse Blicke zu, und Skinny dreht sich langsam um. „Ich kann auch in euerm scheiß Schuhkarton rauchen, wenn dir das lieber ist“, erwidert er, und klingt genauso angepisst, wie Peter sich fühlt. Wenigstens etwas, dass sie gemeinsam haben.

Noch bevor Peter aus dem Sessel aufgesprungen ist, um Skinny eine runter zu hauen, hat Bob ihn am Arm gepackt, und zwingt ihn, sich wieder zu setzen. Und Peter muss zugeben, dass es für Bob über die letzten Tage vermutlich zum Reflex geworden ist. Aber man sollte ihn halt einfach nicht zwingen, ständig mit Skinny in einem Raum sein zu müssen. Schließlich wissen alle, dass das nicht gut ausgehen kann.

Justus sagt irgendwas Diplomatisches, aber Peter hört schon nicht mehr zu. Er hat sein Handy rausgeholt und beantwortet eine Nachricht von Kelly, um sich von seinem Ärger abzulenken.

Kelly und er haben sich vor ein paar Wochen getrennt, weil sie fand, dass er zu wenig Zeit für sie hatte, und weil sie sich in jemand anderen verliebt hat, aber sie verstehen sich immer noch gut. Vielleicht war Peter sogar ganz froh, als sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat. Denn irgendwie ist ihnen im Laufe der Zeit der Funke abhanden gekommen – Peter hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass sie nur noch zusammen waren, weil sie es so gewohnt waren.

Und Hannah ist wirklich ausgesprochen cool – Peter kennt sie vom Surfen, und sie wird Kelly vermutlich besser behandeln, als er es getan hat. Und so freut er sich lieber über ein süßes Pärchen-Foto von Kelly und Hannah, als sich weiter über Skinny zu ärgern.

Als es plötzlich still um ihn wird, schaut er hoch, und stellt fest, dass ihn drei Paar Augen in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Genervtheit ansehen.

„Was?“

„Ob du die beiden Typen beschreiben kannst, die draußen rum liefen“, wiederholt Bob offenbar nicht zum ersten Mal.

Peter muss sich zur Ruhe zwingen. Was erwarten die denn von ihm? Es war dunkel, und er hat keinen von beiden wirklich gesehen. „Nein. Es waren vermutlich Männer, aber mehr hab ich nicht gesehen.“

„Das ist nicht besonders hilfreich“, sagt Justus, und das ist der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt.

Peter steht auf. „Ja, tut mir leid, nächstes Mal frage ich gleich nach dem Ausweis“, fährt er den ersten Detektiv an, und marschiert ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Zentrale. Auf dem Weg nach draußen rempelt er noch Skinny an – vielleicht stärker, als nötig gewesen wäre –, wendet den MG in einer Staubwolke und fährt vom Hof. Bob muss halt sehen, wie er nach Hause kommt, im Moment ist Peter das ziemlich egal. Er will bloß endlich mal wieder seine Ruhe haben und nicht ständig in Skinnys blödes Gesicht gucken müssen.

Seine Mutter ist noch wach, als er ins Haus kommt, doch er geht nicht weiter auf ihre Fragen ein. In seinem Zimmer lässt er sich aufs Bett fallen. Eigentlich würde er jetzt gerne schlafen, aber er ist noch viel zu verärgert. Es ist nicht nur Skinny, der ihm auf die Nerven geht, es sind auch Bob und Justus, die immer nur den Fall sehen und sich sonst für nichts zu interessieren scheinen.

Bob hat wenigstens noch den Job bei Sax Sandler, aber bei Justus hat Peter manchmal das Gefühl, dass er außer dem Schrottplatz und dem Rätsel lösen überhaupt kein Leben hat, und es regt ihn unglaublich auf, wenn Justus davon ausgeht, dass er genauso willens ist, jede Sekunde seines Lebens einem Fall zu widmen.

Und dann stellen sie ihm auch noch so blöde Fragen wie eben, als würde er die Ermittlungen absichtlich sabotieren oder zumindest nicht mit dem nötigen Ernst betrachten. In Momenten wie diesen kann er es kaum erwarten, die Schule zu beenden und zum Studium (oder doch einfach einer Ausbildung?) zu verschwinden.

Klar, er würde seine Freunde innerhalb kürzester Zeit vermissen, aber es wäre wirklich mal entspannend, nicht immer nur der zweite Detektiv zu sein, der dazu da ist, Leute zu verfolgen und Schlösser zu knacken.

Bevor er sich noch weiter in Rage denken kann, steht er auf und macht Musik an – gerade so laut, dass seine Eltern sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer nicht hören können. Den Punkt kennt er nach jahrelangem Probieren genau.

Er streckt sich wieder auf dem Bett aus, und diesmal ist er innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen.

~*~

Als Peter am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, hat er eine SMS von Bob, der sich (auch in Justus‘ Namen) entschuldigt. Sofort hat er ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sie gestern einfach hat stehen lassen. 

Sie vereinbaren, sich später bei Skinny zu treffen, und auch wenn Peter eigentlich keine Lust hat, schon wieder bei Skinny herum zu hängen, ist er deutlich motivierter den Fall zu lösen, als er es in der Nacht zuvor war. Schon allein, damit sie wieder dazu übergehen können, Skinny zu ignorieren, wenn sie ihn nicht gerade an Cotta ausliefern, weil er unweigerlich wieder irgendwelchen Mist gebaut hat.

Als er nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück mit seinen Eltern in Little Rampart eintrifft, ist Justus gerade dabei, fachmännisch ein neues Schloss in Skinnys Tür einzubauen. Bob erzählt Peter später, dass sie es Skinny selbst machen lassen wollten, aber dass Justus sich dessen unbeholfenen Versuch nur ungefähr zehn Minuten lang angucken konnte, bevor er selbst übernommen hat.

„Gibt’s noch irgendwas Neues?“, fragt Peter Bob, der in der Küche sitzt und in ein Notizbuch zeichnet. Skinny ist nicht zu sehen, doch aus dem Schlafzimmer kommt das Geräusch von Schubladen, die geöffnet und geschlossen werden.

„Ja und nein“, antwortet Bob, und Peter versucht, sich über diese Aussage nicht schon wieder zu ärgern.

Er setzt sich einfach auf einen freien Stuhl – der unter seinem Gewicht unheilvoll knarrt – und sieht Bob erwartungsvoll an. Und da es Bob ist, und nicht Justus, bekommt er auch eine sinnvolle Antwort, ohne erst darum betteln zu müssen.

„Nachdem wir heute Nacht weg waren, müssen die Einbrecher wieder gekommen sein. Als Skinny heute Morgen herkam, war wohl alles durchwühlt.“ Bob deutet auf die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür. „Er räumt grade noch zu Ende auf. Aber er sagt, bisher ist ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass irgendetwas gestohlen worden wäre.“

Peter ist nicht übermäßig überrascht. An Stelle der Einbrecher hätte er es genauso gemacht. Vermutlich hatten sie von irgendwo ihre Abfahrt beobachtet, und dann erneut ihr Glück versucht. Sie hätten gestern doch in der Nähe bleiben und die Wohnung von außen beobachten sollen.

Die Schlafzimmertür fliegt auf, und Skinny kommt heraus marschiert. „Alles noch da“, beantwortet er Bobs fragenden Blick. Dann lacht er. „Also, bis auf ne Flasche Vodka. Aber deswegen waren sie wahrscheinlich nicht hier.“

Wider Willen muss auch Peter lachen, was Skinnys Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zieht.

„Na, Schisser, auch endlich da?“, begrüßt der ihn spöttisch, und schon ist es mit Peters guter Laune wieder zu Ende.

Zum Glück kommt in diesem Moment Justus in die Küche und wirft die neuen Schlüssel auf den Tisch. „Damit hätten wir das auch wieder.“

„Habt ihr irgendwelche Spuren gefunden?“, erkundigt Peter sich bei seinen Kollegen und ignoriert Skinny dabei ganz bewusst.

Doch ihm antwortet nur Kopfschütteln. „Die Tür war ja schon kaputt, und wir haben auch keine verwertbaren Fingerabdrücke gefunden“, erklärt Bob. Das erklärt auch den Lappen mit den schwarzen Flecken, der in der Spüle liegt. Anscheinend war Bob so nett, das Rußpulver hinterher wieder wegzuwischen.

„Vielleicht lassen sie mich ja jetzt in Ruhe“, mischt sich Skinny ein, „Sie wissen ja jetzt, dass das Geld nicht hier ist.“

Ihm scheint es genauso wie Peter auf die Nerven zu gehen, dass sie nun seit fast einer Woche ständig aufeinander hocken. Wahrscheinlich hat er irgendwas Krummes vor, was er nicht machen kann, solange sie ihn praktisch unter Bewachung haben, denkt Peter hämisch.

„Diese Reaktion würde ich nicht als gegeben voraussetzen“, antwortet Justus und drückt sich dabei wieder so abgehoben aus, dass Peter ihm eine runterhauen möchte. „Ein paar Tage sollten wir unsere Überwachung durchaus noch fortsetzen.“

Von dieser Aussicht ist Peter alles andere als begeistert, und ausnahmsweise scheint Skinny seiner Meinung zu sein.

„Meint ihr nicht, dass das reicht, wenn ihr nachts hier umher hängt?“, versucht Skinny zu verhandeln. Er klingt, als würde er sie am liebsten vor die Tür setzen.

Um einem handfesten Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen, erklärt Justus sich damit einverstanden (nicht, dass Peter und Bob protestiert hätten), und so packen sie ihre Sachen erstmal wieder zusammen. Just kündigt an, sich noch mal mit Cotta und Jenna Mole in Verbindung setzen zu wollen, und dann verlassen sie Little Rampart vorerst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war jetzt viel Fall und wenig interpersonelle Entwicklung, aber ich verspreche, dass das bald besser wird ;)


	3. it's the thrill of the fight risin' up to the challenge of our rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Survivor - Eye of the Tiger]
> 
> In diesem Kapitel passiert etwas, das als extrem dubcon/bordering on noncon gelesen werden kann, das ich aber eigentlich nicht so betrachte. Falls da jemand Bedenken hat, ist am Ende des Kapitels ne kurze Erklärung ;)

Zwei Tage später taucht Jenna auf dem Schrottplatz auf, und berichtet ganz aufgeregt, dass ein Teil des Geldes bei einem anderen kleinen Straßenhändler aufgetaucht sei, sodass der betrogene Dealer nun diesen in Verdacht habe, und die Suche nach ‚Skinny Norris‘ alias Lee Stevens abgeblasen worden sei.

Gemeinsam mit Jenna überbringen sie Skinny die Neuigkeiten, der sie vor lauter Dankbarkeit anfährt, dass sie ihn dann ja endlich wieder in Ruhe lassen können, und ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägt.

Peter will am liebsten die Tür eintreten, doch Justus und Bob zucken nur mit den Schultern, und so verziehen sie sich zurück in ihre Zentrale, während Jenna wer-weiß-wohin verschwindet.

„Tja, soviel dazu“, seufzt Bob, sobald sie alle mit einer Cola in der Hand im Wohnwagen sitzen.

„Was mich wurmt ist, dass wir trotzdem nicht wissen, wo Lee steckt und wie er das Ganze überhaupt gemacht hat“, murmelt Justus vor sich hin.

Nichts anderes hatte Peter erwartet. Der Fall mag zwar beendet sein, doch nach Justs Maßstäben gilt er trotzdem nicht als gelöst.

„Aber das kriegen wir jetzt auch nicht mehr raus“, beendet Peter die Diskussion, bevor sie beginnen kann. Justus kann hin und her überlegen wie er will, wenn nicht noch irgendetwas Komisches passiert, dann war es das mit dem Fall ‚Rettet Skinny den Arsch‘.

Genau in diesem Augenblick klingelt das Telefon. Justus meldet sich, und die Stimme von Inspektor Cotta dringt aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Hallo, Justus! Ihr habt mich doch neulich nach einem Lee Stevens gefragt, braucht ihr die Info noch?“

Überrascht sehen sich die drei an. Schließlich haben sie die Hoffnung, den Fall doch noch zu lösen, ja eigentlich gerade begraben.

„Ja! Ja, natürlich!“, antwortet Justus, vielleicht ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch.

Doch auch Peter muss sich bemühen, um nicht vor Aufregung auf und ab zu hüpfen, und Bob scheint es ganz ähnlich zu gehen. Das einzige, was aufregender ist als ein Durchbruch in einem Fall ist ein Durchbruch, mit dem niemand mehr gerechnet hat. Und Peter muss ein bisschen grinsen, denn irgendwie passiert es regelmäßig, dass auf den Satz ‚Das wird wohl unser erster ungelöster Fall‘ eine plötzliche Information folgt, die sie auf eine neue Spur bringt.

„Der Grund, warum ich ihn nicht ausfindig machen konnte, ist der…“, erklärt Cotta, und Peter fragt sich, ob der Inspektor es absichtlich so spannend macht, „dass er bis vor drei Tagen in Mexico im Gefängnis saß…“

„Nein!“, entfährt es Peter.

Der Inspektor redet weiter, doch Peter hört ihm nicht mehr zu. Später wird er erfahren, dass Lee vor einem halben Jahr beim Drogenschmuggel erwischt wurde, doch in diesem Moment ist ihm völlig egal, warum Lee Stevens hinter Gittern war. Denn in seinem Kopf haben sich die Puzzleteile blitzschnell zusammen gesetzt.

Jemand gab sich angeblich als Skinny aus und stahl Geld. Dieser jemand saß bis vor drei Tagen im Gefängnis. Also…

Noch bevor der Groschen auch bei Bob und Justus fallen kann, stürmt Peter mit den Worten „dieser kleine…“ aus der Zentrale und läuft zu seinem MG.

Er springt in den Wagen und rast vom Hof, ohne auf seine Freunde zu warten. Seine Hände sind um das Lenkrad gekrallt, und im Geiste malt er sich aus, wie er stattdessen Skinny den dürren Hals umdreht.

In Rekordzeit ist er in Little Rampart. Er registriert gerade noch, dass der blaue Sportwagen an seiner üblichen Stelle am Straßenrand parkt, dann rennt er, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe zu Skinnys Wohnung hinauf.

Den Daumen auf dem Knopf klingelt er Sturm, solange, bis ein missgelaunter Skinny die Tür öffnet.

Bevor dieser auch nur ansatzweise etwas sagen kann, hat Peter ihn zurück in die Wohnung geschubst.

„Du kleines Arschloch!“, zischt er, während er Skinny gegen die Wand stößt. Die Tür fällt hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss. Bevor Skinny wirklich reagieren kann, hat Peter eine Hand um seine Kehle, und schlägt mit der anderen zu. Es ist selten, dass er jemanden tatsächlich mit den Fäusten angreift anstatt sich die Oberhand durch gezielte Griffe zu sichern, doch er ist so wütend, dass er Skinny einfach so viel Schmerz wie möglich zufügen will.

„Du miese Ratte, du hast uns angelogen!“, wirft er Skinny vor, der so langsam zu begreifen scheint, dass Peter ihm diesmal ernsthaft an den Kragen will. Doch Peter ist so sauer, er bekommt kaum mit, dass Skinny ihm vors Schienbein tritt und anscheinend versucht, ihm die Finger zu brechen, um sie von seinem Hals zu lösen.

„Du warst das selber! Lee war im Gefängnis!“ Erneut kollidiert Peters Faust mit Skinnys Gesicht. Das Geräusch und das Gefühl sind ungemein befriedigend, reichen jedoch noch nicht aus, um Peters Wut zu besänftigen.

„Das hat ja lange gedauert, bis ihr das begriffen habt!“ Skinny grinst höhnisch. Mit dem Blut, das ihm aus der Nase und einer aufgeplatzten Lippe läuft, sieht aus wie ein Wahnsinniger.

Skinnys Gesicht kommt auf ihn zu, und Peter bereitet sich auf eine Kopfnuss vor. Stattdessen presst Skinny ihre Lippen aufeinander – nur deshalb ein Kuss, weil es kein besseres Wort dafür gibt. Er zwingt seine Zunge in Peters Mund, und der überwältigende Geschmack von Blut lässt ihn fast würgen.

Diese halbe Schrecksekunde ist alles, was Skinny braucht, um ihre Positionen zu tauschen. Nun findet Peter sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand wieder, und Skinny ragt vor ihm auf, noch immer das manische Grinsen auf dem blutigen Gesicht.

Ein Faustschlag in den Magen nimmt Peter den Atem, und jetzt ist plötzlich er in der Defensive.

„Hat doch gut geklappt, oder nicht?“, raunt Skinny ihm ins Ohr. Gleichzeitig hält er Peters Arme fest, der erfolglos versucht, sich aus dem Griff herauszuwinden. Schließlich gibt er auf, versucht stattdessen, mit dem Kopf nach Skinny zu stoßen, doch der weicht nur aus und lacht.

„War echt geil, zu beobachten, wie ihr einem Phantom hinterher rennt“, stichelt Skinny, und verstärkt seinen Griff um Peters Ellbogen, als dieser erneut versucht, sich zu befreien. Das gibt blaue Flecken.

Mit einem halben Schritt vor schränkt er Peters Widerstand durch seinen Körper weiter ein. Er drückt einen Oberschenkel zwischen Peters Beine, der sich unweigerlich fragt, ob das eine bewusste Bewegung ist. Denn in ihm kommt sofort die Erinnerung an den ersten Tag dieses Falles wieder hoch.

Offenbar geht es Skinny genauso. Das dreckige Grinsen zieht über sein Gesicht, viel zu selbstgefällig.

„Na, Schisser, wie wärs mit ner zweiten Runde?“, fragt er leise, und verstärkt den Druck. Und Peters Körper springt sofort darauf an – Wut verwandelt sich in Erregung, und bevor er merkt, was er tut, drückt er sich Skinny entgegen. Was dem natürlich nicht verborgen bleibt. Er grinst immer noch, und bevor Peter weiß, wie ihm geschieht, hat Skinny ihm mit dem Fuß die Beine weggezogen, und seine Knie kollidieren mit dem Fußboden. Skinny greift in Peters Haare, gerade fest genug, dass es wehtut und Peter nicht versucht, Widerstand zu leisten.

Mit der freien Hand nestelt er am Reißverschluss seiner Jeans herum, und Peter weiß ganz genau, was gleich passieren wird. Doch seltsamerweise stellt sich die erwartete Panikreaktion nicht ein. Stattdessen lehnt er sich in Skinnys Griff, lässt zu, dass sich der Zug an seinen Haaren noch verstärkt. Der Schmerz entlockt ihm ein leises Stöhnen – anscheinend nicht leise genug.

„ _Fuck_ , das gefällt dir auch noch, was?“, murmelt Skinny über ihm, und Peter würde lügen, wenn er etwas anderes behaupten würde.

Dann fällt ihm jedoch etwas ein, und fast kommt die Panik doch noch. Aber nicht aus dem Grund, aus dem sie sollte. „Justus und Bob sind unterwegs…“, sagt er, mehr Warnung als Prostest.

Doch Skinny lacht bloß höhnisch. „Ja, stell dir mal vor, wenn deine Satzzeichen-Freunde dich so sehen würden – vor mir auf den Knien…“ Er klingt beinahe atemlos, die Vorstellung scheint ihm viel zu gut zu gefallen.

Peters Mund öffnet sich mit einem Stöhnen, und ganz ohne, dass Skinny ihn dazu zwingen müsste.

~*~

Als Justus und Bob schließlich mit den Fahrrädern angekeucht kommen, steht Peter kaugummikauend und mit verschränkten Armen an seinem Wagen, und wartet auf sie.

„Was sollte…“, setzt Justus schon wieder zu Kritik an, doch Peter fällt ihm ins Wort.

„Ja, tut mir leid, ich hätte euch nicht so stehen lassen sollen.“ Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich eigentlich entschuldigen möchte, oder aus reinem Trotz Streit mit Justus anfangen will. Als er Bobs fragenden Blick sieht – den Bob immer bekommt, bevor er eine Frage stellt, die man eigentlich nicht beantworten will – entscheidet er sich gezwungenermaßen für ersteres. „Bei mir ist einfach ne Sicherung durchgebrannt, als ich gemerkt habe, dass er uns schon wieder verarscht hat.“

Er schafft es nicht ganz, den Ärger aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, doch er hofft einfach, dass Justus und Bob das auf Skinny beziehen – was ja nur naheliegend ist, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass die Knöchel seiner rechten Hand immer noch blutverschmiert sind. Er kann sich selbst auch nicht ganz erklären, warum er sich in diesem Moment mehr über seine Freunde als über Skinny ärgert.

„Und, was hat er dazu gesagt?“, erkundigt Bob sich. Er und Justus scheinen instinktiv beschlossen zu haben, dass sie Peter besser nicht danach fragen wollen, was genau er mit Skinny angestellt hat. Ist auch besser so. Aber nicht aus dem Grund, an den sie denken.

Peter zuckt halbherzig mit den Schultern. „Nicht viel Sinnvolles. Hat sich bloß über uns lustig gemacht, weil wir ausnahmsweise mal drauf reingefallen sind.“ Und das ist nicht mal gelogen.

Mit einem Blick hoch zu Skinnys Fenster schlägt Bob vor, wieder zum Schrottplatz zu fahren. Da Peter die Fahrräder nicht ins Auto bekommt, müssen Justus und Bob wieder mit ihnen zurück, während er voraus fährt.

In der Zentrale gehen sie dann im Licht der neuen Fakten den Fall erneut durch. Plötzlich ergibt alles so viel mehr Sinn. Skinnys – vermutlich sogar ehrliche – Angst; dass niemand Lee gesehen hatte oder sagen konnte, wo er war; die Tatsache, dass es außer Jenna keine verwertbaren Zeugen gab. Und es erklärte auch, warum plötzlich bei jemand anderem Geld auftauchte, kurz nachdem sie Skinny das erste Mal wieder aus den Augen gelassen haben. Schließlich ist er mit genau so einem Plan schon einmal fast durchgekommen.

Als sie alles noch einmal durchgekaut haben, hat Peter schon wieder Mordfantasien.

„Wo _hatte_ er jetzt eigentlich das Geld?“, fragt Bob plötzlich. „In der Wohnung kann es ja nicht gewesen sein!“

Peter will schon sagen, dass er keine Ahnung hat, und dass es ihn auch nur am Rande interessiert, als vor seinem inneren Auge ein Bild auftaucht. Seine eigene Hand, die in Skinnys T-Shirt-Kragen gekrallt ist, und dabei eine Metallkette erwischt hat. Wie er an der Kette zieht, Skinny die Luft abschnürt, und wie dieser in Reaktion die Fingernägel tiefer in Peters Seite krallt. Der kleine Schlüssel, der daran hing.

„Ein Schließfach“, wird es ihm in diesem Moment klar.

Bob und Justus sehen ihn überrascht an, und Peter weiß, dass er rot wird. Denn den Vorfall würde er ihnen garantiert nicht berichten. Mit leichter Panik überlegt er, wie er das zurecht erklären soll. Lügen war noch nie seine Stärke.

„Er hatte einen kleinen Schlüssel“, sagt er. So weit so gut. „An einer Kette um den Hals!“ Auch das ist nicht gelogen und noch völlig unverfänglich. Dann kommt ihm der rettende Gedanke. „Damit… damit hat er am ersten Abend umher gespielt!“

Seine Freunde nicken verstehend, und er muss sich zusammen reißen, um nicht erleichtert aufzuatmen.

„Der wusste ganz genau, dass früher oder später jemand versucht, seine Bude zu durchsuchen.“ Bob nickt vor sich hin. Dann schwenkt er abrupt zu einem resignierten Kopfschütteln. „Der Penner hat wirklich alles vorausgeplant.“

Das ist fürs erste der Schlusssatz zu diesem Fall. Und auch wenn sie ihn eigentlich gelöst haben, fühlt es sich für Peter eher so an, als hätten sie verloren, und er weiß, dass es seinen Freunden genauso geht. Diesmal sind sie Skinny voll in die Falle getappt.

~*~

Als Peter abends im Bett liegt, und den ganzen Fall noch einmal für sich Revue passieren lässt, muss er zugeben, dass Skinny ein grandioser Schauspieler ist. Schließlich ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihnen so geschickt etwas vormacht, dass ihnen nur Glück oder ein dummer Zufall zur richtigen Lösung verholfen haben.

Beinahe zwangsläufig landen Peters Gedanken schließlich bei Skinny selbst. Und bei dem, was jetzt schon zweimal passiert ist. Für eine Sekunde überlegt er, ob man das Sex nennen kann, wischt die Überlegung aber sofort verärgert beiseite. Sex mit Skinny Norris, so weit kommt es noch! Es war bloß… eine augenblickliche Entgleisung seines gesunden Menschenverstandes. Eine Fortsetzung der Prügelei auf anderer Ebene. _Ja_ , denkt er zufrieden, _so kann man das nennen_ , und ignoriert dabei gekonnt, dass er nach dieser Betrachtungsweise nun schon zwei Mal verloren hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erklärung: Skinny "küsst" Peter gegen dessen Willen - allerdings als Teil einer Prügelei um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, weshalb ich es weniger als sexual assault und mehr als Teil von Handgreiflichkeit betrachte.


	4. no matter what i say or what i do i know how this will end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [In This Moment – The Promise]

Für eine Weile geht das Leben weiter wie immer. Sie gehen zur Schule, lösen den ein oder anderen kleinen Fall, und haben glücklicherweise nichts, aber auch gar nichts, mit Skinny Norris zu tun.

Was leider nicht bedeutet, dass Peter nicht über ihn nachdenkt. Meistens, muss er zugeben, passiert es dann, wenn er im Bett liegt, und sich seine Hand unter die Bettdecke stiehlt.

Skinnys raue Stimme in seinem Ohr, Fingernägel, die sich in seine Haut graben, der Geschmack von Blut. Wann ist es passiert, dass ihn die Erinnerung daran mehr erregt als der Gedanke an Kelly oder irgendein beliebiges Model – welchen Geschlechts auch immer?

Er will wütend sein, dass Skinny ihm so unter die Haut gekrochen ist, doch er erwischt sich zu oft dabei, die Erinnerung auf eine Weise zu genießen, die er selbst kaum versteht.

~*~

Was dann passiert brennt sich in Peters Kopf als der Moment der Entscheidung ein. Doch wie mit Skinnys Anruf, er wird nie wissen, ob er sich anders entscheiden würde, wenn er die Chance bekäme, sein Leben noch einmal zu ändern.

Peter und Bob haben Justus überredet, mit auf eine Party zu kommen. Nichts Großes, bloß ein bisschen am Strand bei Live-Musik feiern. Der Eintritt ist sowieso frei, und da Sax Sandler die Band organisiert hat, hat Bob zusätzlich noch eine Handvoll Getränkegutscheine bekommen. Die ideale Gelegenheit, ein bisschen rauszukommen, und mal wieder was anderes zusammen zu machen, als immer nur über seltsamen Rätseln zu grübeln.

Es ist immer noch verhältnismäßig kühl, doch das Wetter ist gut, und zur Not muss man eben eine Jacke mitnehmen.

Kaum sind sie angekommen, sieht Peter auch schon die vertraute Silhouette einer schmalen Person mit Afro in einer zu großen Collegejacke – nur, dass es jetzt Hannahs Jacke ist, die Kelly anhat, und nicht mehr seine. Für eine Sekunde versetzt ihm der Anblick einen Stich, obwohl er der Beziehung eigentlich nicht nachtrauert. Es war eine schöne Zeit, die ihr natürliches Ende gefunden hatte.

Er macht Justus und Bob kurz darauf aufmerksam, dann läuft er zu den Mädchen hinüber um Hallo zu sagen.

Kelly ist augenscheinlich schon ein bisschen angetrunken, und fällt ihm um den Hals, als sie ihn sieht. Auf der Feier selbst wird zwar kein Alkohol ausgeschenkt – es sind einfach zu viele Jugendliche da – aber das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass auf dem umliegenden Strand nichts versteckt worden wäre.

Über Kellys Kopf hinweg fängt Peter Hannahs Blick auf. Sie grinst ihn an, offenkundig unbekümmert, was Peter jedes Mal wieder freut. Einige seiner Teamkollegen vom Basketball können überhaupt nicht verstehen, wie er immer noch mit seiner Ex-Freundin – und schlimmer noch, deren neuer Freundin! – befreundet sein kann, doch Peter ist einfach froh darüber, dass es möglich ist. Denn egal, was ist oder war, Kelly ist ihm immer noch wichtig.

Eine Weile unterhält er sich mit den beiden, und bekommt dabei auch Zugriff auf den Alkoholvorrat, den einige Mädchen aus Hannahs Fußballteam nur knapp außerhalb des umgrenzten Geländes versteckt haben.

Als er sich dann auf die Suche nach Justus und Bob machen will, beschließt Kelly jedoch spontan, dass er und Hannah mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche müssen. Und wer wäre er denn, wenn er dazu nein sagen würde? Seine Kollegen werden auch noch ein paar Minuten ohne ihn auskommen.

Außerdem gefällt ihm die Musik, die gerade gespielt wird, und jede Art von Bewegung ist nun mal sein Ding. Da macht es ihm dann auch nicht viel aus, dass Kelly und Hannah ihn quasi schon nach einem halben Titel vergessen haben, weil sie viel zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt sind.

Als ihm beim Tanzen jemand von hinten immer näher kommt, macht Peter erstmal mit. Gut gelaunt und leicht angetrunken, wie er ist, macht er sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber. Von der Größe her könnte es fast Jeffrey sein, der ihn bloß ein bisschen ärgern will. Langfingrige Hände legen sich auf seine Hüften. Helle Haut, also scheidet Jeffrey aus. Trotzdem lehnt Peter sich zurück, gegen den warmen Körper hinter sich.

Dann hört er über die Musik ein raues Lachen, und jemand sagt direkt neben seinem Ohr: „Hast du mich so vermisst, Shaw?“

Skinny.

Peter will herum wirbeln und ihm eine verpassen, doch als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen, verstärkt Skinny seinen Griff und hält ihn einfach an Ort und Stelle.

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht wirklich vor allen Leuten eine Prügelei anfangen, oder?“ Skinny redet so leise, dass Peter ihn kaum verstehen kann. Doch den drohenden Unterton, den hört er trotzdem, und plötzlich wird ihm heiß.

Denn wenn er daran denkt, wie das letztes Mal ausgegangen ist, will er sich ganz sicher nicht mit Skinny prügeln, solange _irgendjemand_ in der Nähe ist, den er kennt. Und erst recht nicht, wenn Kelly und Hannah nur ein paar Meter weiter am rumknutschen sind, und sich Justus, Bob und bestimmt auch Jeffrey in der näheren Umgebung aufhalten.

Widerwillig zwingt er seinen Körper, sich zu entspannen, auch wenn das eigentlich das letzte ist, was er will.

„So ist’s besser.“ Er kann das dreckige Grinsen in Skinnys Stimme quasi spüren, und so schnell wäre es mit seinem guten Vorsatz auch fast wieder vorbei gewesen.

Skinny bewegt sich weiter im Takt der Musik, und unwillkürlich folgt Peter. Er betet bloß, dass keiner auf sie achtet, denn das will er seinen Freunden wirklich nicht erklären müssen.

„Wenn du dich traust, können wir das ein für alle Mal klären“, sagt Skinny, und Peter ist schon so auf Streit aus, dass er nicht mal fragt, was genau Skinny mit ‚das‘ meint. „Oben auf dem Parkplatz. In zehn Minuten.“

Mit einer Hand fährt Skinny über den Reißverschluss von Peters Jeans, dann ist er plötzlich weg. Und Peter steht mitten auf der Tanzfläche, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen, unsicher, was zum Henker er jetzt machen soll.

Doch der Impuls, Skinny mal gründlich die Meinung zu sagen, gewinnt den Kampf gegen seinen gesunden Menschenverstand, und bevor er sich versieht, hat er die Musik hinter sich gelassen und ist auf dem Weg zum Strandparkplatz, wo sie vorhin auch ihre Fahrräder angeschlossen haben.

Der verdammte blaue Sportwagen ist nicht zu übersehen. Peter hat ein leichtes Déjà-vu, als er sieht, dass Skinny wieder einmal an die Fahrertür gelehnt ist und raucht.

„Was willst du, Skinny?“, ruft er ihm zu, sobald er in Hörweite ist, schon halb darauf eingestellt, dass Skinny gleich auf ihn losgeht.

Doch der reagiert erstmal gar nicht. Ganz in Ruhe raucht er die Zigarette zu Ende, während Peter zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen bleibt und nicht genau weiß, was er jetzt tun soll. Denn irgendwie fühlt es sich falsch an, einfach eine Prügelei mit jemandem anzufangen, der in diesem Moment nichts, aber auch gar nichts tut, womit man es hätte rechtfertigen können. Und ‚die Tatsache, dass er existiert‘ ist kein besonders überzeugender Grund.

Schließlich schmeißt Skinny die Kippe weg, und lässt sich dazu herab, Peters Gegenwart wahrzunehmen.

„Steig ein“, sagt er gelassen, und Peter traut seinen Ohren nicht.

„Nein, warum sollte ich?“ Eigentlich müsste er schon wieder auf hundertachtzig sein, doch stattdessen ist er eher verwirrt. Glaubte er eben noch, zu wissen, worauf der Abend hinauslaufen würde, ist er sich jetzt nicht mehr so sicher.

„Steig in den Wagen, Schisser“, wiederholt Skinny kalt.

Und da ist es wieder, das Wort. Das Wort, das eine Herausforderung in sich ist, das ungesagt all die Stichelei mit sich bringt – ‚Oder traust du dich nicht?‘ – ‚Hast du etwa Angst?‘ – und das Peter grundsätzlich dazu zwingt, die Herausforderung zu beantworten.

Also steigt er in den Sportwagen.

Aber nicht, ohne sich vorher prüfend umzusehen. Denn Herausforderung hin oder her, wenn ihn jemand beobachtet, wie er zu Skinny ins Auto steigt, wird er aus der Erklärungsnot nie wieder heraus kommen.

Doch der Parkplatz ist menschenleer, und im nächsten Moment sitzt er auf dem Beifahrersitz, als Skinny mit Vollgas die dunkle Straße hinunter brettert.

Kurz überlegt Peter, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, Skinny zu fragen, ob er getrunken hat, doch das ist vermutlich gerade sein geringstes Problem.

Während der ganzen Fahrt reden sie kein Wort. Peter fragt sich, ob es schlau war, sich in dieses Auto zu setzen. Die Antwort ist: vermutlich nicht. Aber seine Freunde würden ihm wahrscheinlich zustimmen, wenn er sagte, dass er nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt ist, immer die besten Entscheidungen zu treffen. Insbesondere dann nicht, wenn Skinny Norris involviert ist.

In Little Rampart steigen sie aus, und schweigend folgt Peter Skinny ins Haus und die Treppe hinauf. Inzwischen hat er wieder eine sehr genaue Idee, was gleich passieren wird, aber er findet es  
irgendwie nicht in sich, einfach umzukehren und die Treppe wieder hinunter zu gehen.

Skinny schließt die Wohnungstür auf. Kaum ist Peter hinter ihm in den Flur getreten und hat die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gekickt, packt Skinny ihn mit einer Hand am Kragen seines T-Shirts und presst ihn dagegen.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du den Mumm hast, aufzutauchen, Schisser“, sagt er leise. Sein Atem streift Peters Hals, und plötzlich hat Peter eine Gänsehaut.

Er kommt sich ein bisschen vor wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Er weiß nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen, nicht, was er überhaupt hier tut.

„Hats dir letztes Mal so gut gefallen? Oder hast du es einfach so nötig?“, Skinny lacht hässlich, und einfach so ist die Wut in Peter zurück.

Er packt den Arm, mit dem Skinny ihn noch immer festhält, und versucht, sich zu befreien. Mit Gewalt will er Skinnys Finger von seinem Kragen lösen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er ihm dabei leicht etwas brechen könnte.

Diesmal klingt Skinnys Lachen begeistert, bevor er Peter mit der freien Hand eine Ohrfeige versetzt. Kurz hat Peter das Gefühl, die Welt selbst würde zur Seite rutschen, doch er fängt sich schnell wieder.

Er findet den Schmerzpunkt an Skinnys Hand und drückt zu. Fluchend lässt Skinny ihn los, doch bevor Peter ihn wegschubsen kann, bekommt er Skinnys Faust ins Gesicht. Wieder verschwimmt der Flur vor seinen Augen und er kann nicht mehr geradeaus gucken.

Trotzdem versucht er sich zu wehren, als er merkt, dass Skinny ihn aus dem Flur und durch die Küche zerrt. Dafür fängt er sich die nächste Ohrfeige ein.

„Hast du immer noch nicht genug, Schisser?“, erkundigt Skinny sich. Seine Stimme hat einen merkwürdig gut gelaunten Unterton, den Peter nicht deuten kann.

Der nächste Schlag geht in die Magengegend. Aus Reflex lässt Peter den Küchentisch los, an dem er sich festgehalten hat, und gleich darauf findet er sich rücklings auf Skinnys Bett wieder.

Skinny kniet über ihm und drückt seine Arme fest auf die Matratze.

„Wenn du dich weiter wehren willst, kann ich dir gerne weiter wehtun.“ Die Aussicht scheint Skinny viel zu gut zu gefallen, also versucht Peter, ihn mit einem Kopfstoß zu erwischen.

Und schon ist das Grinsen zurück auf Skinnys Gesicht, das Peter inzwischen mit Gefahr assoziiert.

„Schön stillhalten“, murmelt er, und gibt Peters Wange einen fast schon freundlichen Klaps.

Dann steht er auf – lässt Peter einfach auf dem Bett liegen. Doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung stellt er fest, dass er sich gerade auch gar nicht wegbewegen möchte. Sein Gesicht pocht, wo Skinny ihn geschlagen hat, und sein Bauch wird morgen blaue Flecken haben. Gleichzeitig ist er hart in seiner Jeans.

Was immer Skinny jetzt vorhat, Peter weiß, dass er es zulassen wird.

Skinny hört auf, in seinem Kleiderschrank herum zu kramen. Er dreht sich um, lässt Peter die billigen Handschellen sehen, der Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich hungrig.

Und er, Peter, der die Worte ‚Schisser Shaw‘ schon viel zu oft gehört hat, und der manchmal sogar von seinen Freunden dafür ausgelacht wird, er hat plötzlich keine Angst mehr.

Und so lässt er sich fallen. Lässt Skinny tun, was er will, und hört auf, über das _warum_ nachzudenken.

Später liegen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett, Skinny raucht, doch bevor Peter darüber nachdenken kann, was gerade passiert ist, und ob er nicht besser so schnell wie möglich abhauen sollte, ist er auch schon eingeschlafen.

~*~

Mitten in der Nacht stiehlt Peter sich aus der Wohnung.

Im Dunkeln findet er kaum seine Sachen, und ist nur froh, dass ihm Skinnys Klamotten zu eng wären. Nicht auszudenken, was wäre, wenn er zuhause plötzlich feststellen würde, dass er das falsche Hemd angezogen hat!

Sein Fahrrad steht noch am Strand, und so muss er nach Hause laufen. Doch es ist ja nicht weit, und der Spaziergang tut ihm auch ganz gut. Die Nacht ist kühl, und vielleicht hilft das, seinen Kopf wieder klar zu kriegen.

Denn er ist sich noch nicht ganz sicher, was gerade eigentlich passiert ist. Das heißt, _was_ passiert ist, weiß er schon, aber nicht, wie es dazu kommen konnte.

Immer noch spürt er, wo Skinny ihn geschlagen hat. Mit einer Hand fährt er über die empfindliche Stelle an seinem Kiefer, und merkt dabei, dass seine Finger zittern. Nicht zu sehr, nicht wie vor einer Mathearbeit, eher so, wie vor einem wichtigen Spiel. 

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünscht er sich, er würde rauchen. Dann könnte er sich jetzt eine Zigarette anzünden, in der Hoffnung, das nervöse Kribbeln unter seiner Haut loszuwerden.

Das Haus ist dunkel, als er die Tür aufschließt. Seine Eltern sind schon lange ins Bett gegangen, ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt ihm, dass es fast halb vier ist.

Im Bad, im kalten Licht der Lampe über dem Spiegel, besieht er sich die Schäden.

Die Stelle an seinem Kiefer ist ein bisschen geschwollen, und das rechte Jochbein wird wohl morgen blau sein. Dazu die Stelle an seinem Bauch, die sich schon langsam von rot zu violett verfärbt, und die Abdrücke von jeweils fünf Fingern um seine Ellbogen. Wenigstens die Striemen der Handschellen sind bereits wieder verblasst.

Und dann sind da die Abdrücke von Zähnen, die sich von seinem Schlüsselbein nach links bis zur Schulter ziehen. Irgendwann muss Skinny ihn gebissen haben, mehr als einmal, und er fragt sich kurz, wieso zum Teufel er sich daran nicht erinnern kann.

Er hat das kuriose Gefühl, dass er sich schmutzig fühlen sollte, dass er das Bedürfnis haben sollte, alle Spuren, die Skinny hinterlassen hat, abzuwaschen. Aber das ist nicht der Fall. Vielleicht liegt es an seiner Müdigkeit, aber für den Moment reicht ihm die provisorische Reinigung, die Skinny vorgenommen hat, bevor Peter auf seinem Bett eingepennt ist, vollkommen aus. Er fragt sich eher, wie er seine zahlreichen Blessuren am nächsten Tag erklären soll. Zum Glück sind wenigstens die Bissspuren – Knutschflecke?! – unterhalb des Kragens der meisten seiner T-Shirts.

Er muss grinsen – nicht zu empfehlen, die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichts protestiert bei der Bewegung – und beschließt, einfach so weit wie möglich bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

Schnell zieht er ein altes T-Shirt seines Vaters – die er oft zum Schlafen trägt – über seinen Kopf, und lässt zumindest die Bissspuren verschwinden.

In sechs Stunden werden ihn seine Eltern zum Frühstück wecken, und bis dahin will er noch ein bisschen Ruhe bekommen. Die paar Stunden, die er bei Skinny geschlafen haben muss, waren kaum ausreichend, um die Erschöpfung von ihren _Aktivitäten_ zu vertreiben.

~*~

„Sag mal, wohin bist du eigentl–“, setzt Bob an, als Peter mit einem Gruß die Zentrale betritt. Sobald er sich jedoch umdreht, unterbricht er sich selbst. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“

Der erschreckte Tonfall lässt auch Justus aufhorchen, der irgendetwas in ihrem Aktenschrank sucht.

Peter muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als seine Freunde sich seine Blessuren besehen. Warum es ihn amüsiert, kann er sich jedoch selbst nicht ganz erklären.

Inzwischen sieht er noch deutlich schlimmer aus als am frühen Morgen. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte ist geschwollen, und die blauen Flecken um seine Ellbogen sind _unübersehbar_ Fingerabdrücke.

„Ich bin gestern Abend Skinny über den Weg gelaufen“, sagt er, und er kann beinahe sehen, wie Bob und Justus mental die – völlig logischen und völlig falschen – Schlussfolgerungen ziehen.

„Ach du Scheiße“, entfährt es Bob, „Warum hast du uns denn nicht Bescheid gesagt?“

Er klingt besorgt, doch Peter hat trotzdem das Gefühl, einen Vorwurf aus der Frage zu hören. Als würde er mit Skinny nicht alleine klar kommen! Im nächsten Moment geht ihm jedoch durch den Kopf, dass das vielleicht auch nicht der Fall ist, wenn man bedenkt, wo der Abend hingeführt hat. Reflexartig zuckt seine rechte Hand hoch zum schmerzhaftesten der Bissabdrücke, direkt am Ansatz seines linken Schlüsselbeines.

Er lässt sich auf den nächstbesten Sessel fallen. Seine Freunde sehen ihn erwartungsvoll an, und hätte er sich die Geschichte nicht schon gut zurecht gelegt – und sie heute Morgen mit leichter Abwandlung nicht auch schon seinen Eltern erzählt – wüsste er jetzt vor lauter Nervosität weder ein noch aus. So muss er vor allem darauf achten, seine Mimik unter Kontrolle zu halten, damit Justus nicht doch wieder aus irgendeinem Muskelzucken herausliest, was tatsächlich passiert ist.

„Ich war oben auf dem Parkplatz“, erklärt Peter und ist ein bisschen stolz darauf, nicht lügen zu müssen. Das konnte er noch nie besonders gut, doch solange er nur etwas weglässt, ist es schließlich immer noch die Wahrheit, und man sieht es ihm nicht sofort an. „Da sind wir uns begegnet. Und da Skinny eben Skinny ist, ist dann das hier”, er gestikuliert zu seinem Gesicht, „passiert. Ich bin dann gleich nach Hause, irgendwie habe ich nicht weiter nachgedacht.”

Der letzte Satz schrammt nur knapp an einer Lüge vorbei, doch Peter sagt sich, dass es definitiv die Wahrheit ist, dass er am Abend zuvor nicht besonders viel nachgedacht hat. Sonst wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser Situation.

Justus und Bob scheint die Erklärung jedenfalls zu reichen.

„Warum könnt ihr beide euch eigentlich nicht einfach mal aus dem Weg gehen?“, seufzt Bob, doch es klingt eher resigniert als vorwurfsvoll.

Ein bisschen muss Peter ihm zustimmen. Schließlich hatte er alle Möglichkeit, seine Freunde suchen zu gehen, nachdem Skinny ihn auf der Tanzfläche hat stehen lassen, und sich mit ihnen noch eine schöne Zeit zu machen. Stattdessen ist er auf den Parkplatz gegangen. Wo er ebenfalls Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, wieder umzukehren, anstatt Skinnys Anweisung zu folgen, und in den Wagen zu steigen. Und er kann sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum der Abend so verlaufen ist, wie er es ist.

„Wenn ich das wüsste“, stimmt er Bob zu, nur, um sich im nächsten Moment die Wange zu halten. „Autsch. Lachen ist keine gute Idee.”

Seine Freunde verdrehen nur die Augen.

“Hattet ihr denn auch ohne mich Spaß?”, erkundigte Peter sich, um das Gespräch auf unverfänglichere Pfade zu lenken, und Bob tut ihm den Gefallen.

Die nächste halbe Stunde amüsieren sie sich über Bobs Darstellung von Justs Versuch, mit einem betrunkenen Jeffrey sinnvoll über die Beteiligung der Vereinigten Staaten an der Entstehung von Al-Qaida zu diskutieren, und dessen Vergeltung, Bobs Unterhaltung mit der Bassistin der Live-Band nachzuäffen.

Spätestens, als Justus versucht, Bob den Zettel mit der Telefonnummer der Bassistin zu entreißen, den dieser triumphierend vor dessen Nase hin und her geschwenkt hat, sind Peters Eskapaden der Nacht in den Hintergrund gerückt, und er entspannt sich wieder in dem Wissen, die neugierigen Fragen zumindest für den Moment abgewendet zu haben.


	5. the only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Oscar Wilde - The Picture of Dorian Gray]
> 
>  
> 
> ...je länger ich über dieses Kapitel nachdenke, desto unsicherer bin ich mir über so ca die Hälfte davon tbh

Es dauert nicht einmal zwei Wochen, bis Peter wieder bei Skinny vor der Tür steht.

Er ist wütend, aber nicht auf Skinny.

Sie haben einen neuen Fall, nichts übermäßig aufregendes, lediglich ein Diebstahl einiger alter Bücher. Mehr Denkarbeit als alles andere, und damit deutlich eher Justus‘ und Bobs Kragenweite als Peters. Was Justus jedoch nicht davon abgehalten hat, Peter voll und ganz mit einzuspannen – obwohl er genau wusste, dass Peter sich heute nach der Schule mit Jeffrey und Hannah zum Surfen treffen wollte.

Darüber sind sie – einmal mehr – in Streit geraten, als Peter nach einer Nachricht von Bob drei Stunden ‚zu spät‘ doch noch in der Zentrale erschien. Am Ende hat Bob in der Ecke gesessen und sich die Ohren zugehalten, während Peter Justus anschrie und dieser mit der kalten Arroganz gegenhielt, die Peter so an ihm hasst.

Als Peter wutschnaubend abgedampft ist, waren Jeffrey und Hannah natürlich auch schon nach Hause gefahren. Doch Peter kann jetzt nicht alleine umher sitzen, er muss irgendetwas tun, irgendetwas, das ihn abreagiert und erdet. Eigentlich will er laufen gehen, doch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende bringen kann, hat er den MG auch schon in Little Rampart geparkt. Und muss sich selbst eingestehen, dass er nicht wirklich Lust aufs Joggen hat.

Jetzt steht er vor Skinnys Wohnungstür – der Sportwagen steht unten, also muss Skinny auch zuhause sein – und kann sich nicht zum Klingeln durchringen. Er merkt, wie seine Hände zittern, eine Mischung aus Angst und Aufregung hat sich in ihm breit gemacht, die ihn seltsam an Lampenfieber erinnert.

Mit einem tiefen Durchatmen hebt er eine Hand, und presst wie mit einer plötzlichen Entscheidung den Zeigefinger auf die Klingel. Das scheppernde Geräusch klingt hohl, und geht Peter trotz der kurzen Dauer auf die Nerven.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis Skinny die Tür aufmacht, in Jeans und einem AC/DC-T-Shirt mit abgeschnittenen Ärmeln. Im Hintergrund kann Peter den Fernseher laufen hören. _Eine der frühen M*A*S*H-Folgen_ , denkt er, und weiß nicht, warum ihm dieses Detail auffällt.

„Shaw.” Wenn Skinny überrascht ist, dann lässt er es sich nicht anmerken. Er klingt so schlecht gelaunt wie immer. „Was willst du?“

Wieder einmal schubst Peter ihn in den Flur und kickt die Tür hinter sich zu. So langsam wird das zur Gewohnheit.

Verstehen zieht über Skinnys Gesicht. Als würde man einen Schalter umlegen, verwandelt sich sein Missmut in ein böses Grinsen. „Ach, _das_ willst du.“

Im nächsten Augenblick hat er Peters Arm gepackt, dreht ihn ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Rücken und presst ihn mit dem Gesicht voran gegen die Wohnungstür.

Peter kann sofort spüren, wie es auf ihn wirkt. Seine Wut und Nervosität verpuffen von einer Sekunde auf die andere und machen Erregung Platz.

„Kommst du freiwillig mit ins Schlafzimmer, oder soll ich dich gleich hier zusammen schlagen?“, raunt Skinny ihm ins Ohr.

Ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpft Peter, und ohne sein Zutun senkt sich sein Kopf. Ein Teil von ihm will gegen Skinny ankämpfen, will soweit wie möglich weg, doch der Teil, der die Nähe des Körpers hinter ihm sucht, gewinnt. Soweit Skinnys Griff es zulässt presst er sich an die Person, die gemeinhin als sein ‚Erzfeind‘ bekannt ist.

Gleichzeitig hört er Skinny leise fluchen. „ _Fuck_ , wer hätte gedacht, dass Schisser Shaw so unterwürfig ist?“

Unsanft manövriert Skinny ihn durch die Wohnung, doch Peter wehrt sich nur symbolisch, leistet gerade genug Widerstand, dass Skinny ordentlich zupacken muss.

Als sie auf dem Bett landen, will Peter sich noch einmal zur Wehr setzen, doch sofort schließt Skinny eine Hand um seine Kehle, drückt ihm die Luft ab, und Peter gibt auf.

Er lässt zu, dass Skinny ihm das T-Shirt auszieht, dass er ihm wieder die Hände fesselt – diesmal mit einem weichen Tuch, keine verräterischen Marken von den Handschellen, die Peter verstecken müsste. Die Jeans bleibt auf Höhe seiner Knöchel hängen, schränkt seine Bewegungsfreiheit weiter ein.

Skinny ist über ihm, diesmal nimmt Peter deutlich wahr, wie er die Zähne in dem Muskelstrang versenkt, der von Peters Hals zu seiner Schulter verläuft. Er sollte vor Schmerz schreien, doch mehr als ein Stöhnen kommt nicht über seine Lippen.

„Keine weiße Weste mehr für Shaw“, murmelt Skinny, und Peter hat plötzlich das deutliche Gefühl, dass es hier auch um Rache geht. Doch die Erkenntnis beunruhigt ihn lange nicht so sehr, wie sie es sollte. Nicht, wenn Skinnys Hand gleichzeitig auf dem Weg in seine Boxershorts ist, und seine Fingernägel vier lange rote Striemen auf Peters Bauch hinterlassen.

Dann verschwindet das Gewicht von einem Moment auf den anderen, und Peters Körper folgt unwillkürlich der Wärme, bevor die Fesseln ihn zurück aufs Bett ziehen.

Einen Moment später taucht Skinny wieder in seinem Blickfeld auf – in der Hand ein Springmesser, dessen Klinge unheilvoll glänzt.

Peter ist kurz davor, durchzudrehen. Er kämpft gegen die Fesseln, wirft sich hin und her, und versucht, sich los zu machen. Vielleicht traut er Skinny aus unerfindlichen Gründen genug, um sich von ihm ans Bett fesseln zu lassen, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm auch mit einem Messer in der Hand traut.

Dann setzt Skinny ihm die Messerspitze auf die Brust.

Und Peter wird ganz ruhig. Plötzlich ist alles still – die Stimmen des streitenden Paares aus der Wohnung über ihnen verblassen, der Straßenlärm verstummt. Alles, was Peter noch wahrnimmt, sind das kalte Metall auf seiner Brust und Skinnys hungriger Blick.

Sein Atem geht schnell und flach, und er hält absolut still. Die Matratze senkt sich, als Skinny sich wieder über ihn kniet.

Er lässt die Spitze über Peters Oberkörper gleiten, ohne die Haut zu verletzen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken merkt Peter, wie er sich der Klinge entgegen presst, und Skinnys beschleunigtem Atem nach zu schließen, entgeht ihm das nicht.

Eine Sekunde verharrt das kalte Metall direkt über Peters Brustbein, unter dem sein Herz rast, während sie sich nur ansehen. Er muss sich konzentrieren um die Augen offen zu halten, doch er hat das Gefühl, dass Skinny irgendetwas in seinem Ausdruck sucht.

Dann senkt er plötzlich das Messer, und die Klinge fährt durch die obersten Hautschichten.

Peter lässt den Kopf zurück fallen, nur eine Mischung aus Stöhnen und Fluchen kommt ihm über die Lippen.

Skinny lässt ihm einen Moment Zeit, sich wieder zu fangen, und als Peter die Augen öffnen und sich wieder auf Skinny fokussieren kann, entlockt ihm dessen hungriger Blick erneutes Stöhnen.

Unverwandt starrt Skinny auf den Schnitt, aus dem träge einige rote Tropfen hervorquellen. Bevor Peter weiß, was geschieht, hat Skinny sich vorgebeugt, und leckt das Blut von seiner Haut. Und Peter muss wegschauen und sich auf seine Atmung konzentrieren, damit er nicht kommt, bevor Skinny ihn auch nur richtig angefasst hat.

Die kühle Klinge legt sich entlang des Schnitts, und Skinny beugt sich zu Peters Ohr.

„Du hast mich mal gefragt, warum Lee Angst vor mir bekommen hat“, flüstert er, und fährt langsam den Schnitt erneut mit dem Messer nach. „Ich glaube, du weißt jetzt, wieso.“

„Nicht. Aufhören“, ist alles, was Peter hervor bringt, abgehackt, weil er nicht genug Luft in die Lunge bekommt, und Skinny lacht leise.

Doch er folgt dem Flehen und setzt die Messerspitze erneut auf Peters Haut, nur wenige Millimeter neben dem ersten Schnitt.

Für eine Weile verliert Peter jeglichen Fokus für seine Umgebung, und dann ist Skinny nicht nur über ihm, um ihn, sondern in ihm – zuerst Finger, kalt und feucht, dann mehr, und Peter stöhnt so laut, dass Skinny ihm den Mund zuhält. Er gräbt ihm die Fingernägel in die Seite, und Peter würde vor Schmerz schreien, wenn er den Atem dazu hätte.

Skinnys Bewegungen sind hart und abgehackt, und Peter würde sich fragen, seit wann er den Schmerz so genießt, wenn er noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen könnte.

~*~

Hinterher raucht Skinny wieder. Peter hat sich auf die Seite gestützt, reibt sich das Handgelenk, um die Durchblutung wieder anzuregen.

Er beobachtet, wie Skinny den Rauch einatmet, wie sich sein Brustkorb dehnt, wie er danach den Qualm zur Decke pustet. Ausnahmsweise ist sein Gesichtsausdruck beinahe friedlich.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schnappt Peter sich die Zigarette aus Skinnys Hand, und zieht selbst daran. Sofort muss er husten, als wäre der Rauch überall gelandet, außer da, wo er hin soll.

Skinny lacht, und obwohl er vermutlich über ihn lacht, klingt es nicht mal annähernd so boshaft wie sonst.

„Keine Ahnung, warum du das tust, aber wenn du es tun willst, mach es vorsichtig und langsam. Ich hab keine Lust, dass du mir hier erstickst“, weißt er Peter mit ungewohnt guter Laune an.

Peters Husten wandelt sich in ein Lachen, und beim nächsten Versucht lässt er es bewusster angehen. Er kann Skinnys Blick auf sich spüren, und fragt sich kurz, was wohl gerade in dessen Kopf vor sich geht.

Diesmal schafft er es fast ohne Husten, er kann beinahe spüren, wie sich der Rauch in seiner Lunge sammelt, und obwohl er liegt, ist ihm plötzlich schwindelig.

Skinny lacht schon wieder, und nimmt ihm die Zigarette weg, um selber einen Zug zu nehmen.

„Ist ein ganz lustiges Gefühl, wenn man nicht dran gewöhnt ist, oder?“ Anscheinend amüsiert die Situation Skinny ungemein.

Peter nickt, und verschränkt die Arme wieder unter dem Kopf.

Draußen wird es langsam dunkel.

„Ich sollte abhauen“, stellt er fest, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Ja, vielleicht“, sagt Skinny. Plötzlich klingt er wieder so höhnisch, wie Peter es gewohnt ist. Keine Spur von Heiterkeit mehr. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Mami und Papi sich Sorgen machen:“

Peter wirft ihm einen Blick zu, und muss feststellen, dass die entspannte Miene Geschichte ist. Ohne Hinzusehen drückt Skinny die Zigarette im Aschenbecher auf dem Fensterbrett über seinem Kopf aus.

„Worauf wartest du noch?“, fährt er dann Peter an, der vor Schreck zusammen zuckt.

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, steht er auf unsicheren Beinen auf, und sammelt seine Klamotten auf. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Bad zieht er sich wieder an, und verlässt ohne Gruß die Wohnung.

Doch statt nach Hause fährt er zunächst ein Weilchen quer durch Rocky Beach.

Der Rausschmiss war im Nachhinein zu erwarten. Er darf nicht vergessen, mit wem er es hier zu tun hat, sagt er sich, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig außerordentlich bewusst ist, dass es in der Tat Skinny Norris war, mit dem er gerade Sex hatte. Denn spätestens nach heute kann er das nicht mehr anders nennen, egal, was er für eine Definition anlegt.

Er parkt den Wagen an einem einsamen Stück Strand, setzt sich auf die noch warme Motorhaube und atmet die kühle salzige Luft ein.

Das Gute an seiner Entscheidung, oder Nicht-Entscheidung, nach Little Rampart zu fahren, ist, dass seine Wut auf Justus (und in geringerem Umfang auch auf Bob) verpufft ist. Für den Moment fühlt er sich in seiner Haut wieder zuhause. Als hätte Skinny mit seinem Messer eine Lücke geschaffen, durch die die ganze aggressive Energie aus Peter entweichen konnte.

Doch das Schlechte – oder zumindest das Schwierige, er kann sich noch nicht entscheiden, wie _schlimm_ es ist – ist, dass er jetzt schon weiß, dass er es wieder wollen wird. Vielleicht in zwei Wochen, vielleicht in einem Monat, doch er wird wieder bei Skinny vor der Tür stehen. Schon jetzt schlägt sein Herz bei der Erinnerung an die Klinge auf seiner Haut und Skinnys Lachen schneller. Und nicht auf die romantische Art, wie es vor so langer Zeit bei Kelly war, sondern auf diese seltsame Art, die sich aus Vorfreude – Aufregung – und Panik zusammen zu setzen scheint.

Abwesend reibt er über einen der blauen Flecke an seinem Schlüsselbein. Wieder war Skinny nett genug, nicht an sichtbaren Stellen Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Nach dem ersten Mal, vielleicht auch noch nach dem zweiten, hätte er mit Bob darüber reden können, denkt er. Schließlich reden sie normalerweise über alles, und Bob war auch der erste, der erfahren hatte, dass ihn Kelly Madigan geküsst hatte.

Aber jetzt ist es dafür zu spät. Denn nie im Leben würde Bob verstehen, warum Peter etwas mit Skinny anfangen würde. Himmel, er versteht es ja selbst nicht! Aber seit der Stan-Silver-Geschichte ist die Beziehung zwischen Bob und Skinny ausgesprochen seltsam – früher hat Bob Skinny einfach als ‚den Feind‘ betrachtet, wie sie es alle taten. Inzwischen scheint sich seine Abneigung gegen Skinny jedoch gleichermaßen verstärkt und verringert zu haben, denn auch wenn er sich eigentlich gut mit Skinny verstanden hat, wie er Peter erzählt hat, traut er ihm seit dessen Lügengeschichten noch weniger als zuvor. Was Peter gut nachvollziehen kann.

Doch das bedeutet auch, dass er Bob nichts über _seine_ veränderte Beziehung zu Skinny erzählen kann.

Und Justus würde er es vermutlich nicht mal erzählen, wenn sein Leben davon abhängen würde. Denn so lange sie schon befreundet sind, manche Dinge gehen Just einfach nichts an.

Erneut drückt er auf dem blauen Fleck umher und atmet tief durch. Also, alles wie gehabt. Er wird diese ganze Geschichte für sich behalten. Und es ist bestimmt nur eine vorübergehende Sache. Irgendwann wird er jemanden treffen, mit dem oder der er tatsächlich etwas gemein hat, und dann wird alles in schön geregelte Bahnen zurückgehen.

Mit dieser Entscheidung steht er auf, und setzt sich wieder in den Wagen. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, nach Hause zu fahren, bevor, und sein Kopf imitiert hämisch Skinny, Mami und Papi sich doch noch Sorgen machten.


	6. do you wanna die without a scar with untainted memoirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lord of the Lost - Do You Wanna Die Without A Scar]

So einfach, wie Peter sich das vorgestellt hat, ist es natürlich nicht.

Es war noch nie leicht für ihn, Schule, Sport, Detektivarbeit und seine anderen Freunde zu jonglieren. Alles will Aufmerksamkeit, mal mehr, mal weniger aggressiv, und am Ende kann er sich immer nur dafür entscheiden, was er für eine Woche fallen lässt, um es in der nächsten wieder aufzusammeln.

Und jetzt ist da noch die Sache mit Skinny, die ebenfalls seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Nicht, weil _Skinny_ das verlangen würde, Himmel nein, sondern weil _Peter_ kaum noch an etwas anderes denken kann.

In der Schule, in der Zentrale, selbst beim Sport wandern seine Gedanken zurück zu Skinny.

Er stemmt Gewichte und denkt dabei die ganze Zeit nur daran, wie sich das Messer auf seiner Haut angefühlt hat, wie die Stricke in seine Handgelenke gebissen haben, wie Skinny gelacht hat, als Peter schließlich angefangen hat, zu betteln.

Er läuft Runden und denkt bei jeder Bewegung an die blauen Flecken und Bissspuren, die Skinny ihm hinterlassen hat.

Die Erinnerung brodelt unter seiner Haut, und er weiß selbst, dass jede seiner Gesten die flatterige Unfokussiertheit eines Süchtigen hat, weil er in Gedanken nur bei seinem nächsten Fix ist.

Er weiß, dass er es übertreibt. Er läuft zu schnell, stellt die Gewichte zu hoch ein, doch es ist das einzige, von dem er sich Hilfe verspricht. Wenn er so ausgelaugt ist, dass er sich vor Muskelkater kaum bewegen kann, kann er hoffentlich auch nicht zu Skinny fahren. Vielleicht ist er sogar zu fertig, um an ihn zu denken. Wenn er Glück hat.

Manchmal schafft er eine Woche, manchmal auch zehn Tage, bevor er wieder bei Skinny angekrochen kommt, weil er es nicht mehr aushält.

Und manchmal, nur manchmal, knickt Skinny zuerst ein. Dann bekommt Peter eine Nachricht, die nicht viel mehr sagt als ‚beweg deinen Arsch her, Shaw‘. Und meistens tut Peter dann genau das.

Sie schreiben nie richtig miteinander, nicht wie Peter es mit Bob oder Jeffrey tut. Sie haben nicht mal wirklich ihre Nummern ausgetauscht – Skinny hatte Peters Nummer einfach irgendwann, und Peter hat nicht nachgefragt, wer sie ihm gegeben hat.

Ab und zu, wenn Skinny mit dem Messer über ihn gebeugt ist und Peter nur noch bettelt und bettelt, wartet er darauf, dass Skinny ihn auslacht. Ihn krank nennt, oder verrückt, oder pervers. Aber es kommt nichts, und wenn sie sich hinterher schweigend eine Zigarette teilen, weiß er auch warum. Weil Skinny es – das, was immer es ist – genauso braucht wie er, und sich dann eingestehen müsste, dass alle diese Beschreibungen auch auf ihn zutreffen.

~*~ 

„Wie ist eigentlich so das Leben als respektables Mitglied der Gesellschaft?”, fragt Skinny eines Tages ohne Vorwarnung.

Sie liegen auf dem Bett, nebeneinander, doch mit einer Handbreit Platz zwischen ihnen, jeder auf seine Art einen Arm unter dem Kopf verschränkt.

Peter wirft Skinny einen Blick zu, unsicher, was er von der Frage halten soll. Doch Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck sagt ihm nicht viel mehr als sein Tonfall – mildes, gelangweiltes Überlegen, ohne echtes Interesse dahinter. Ein flüchtiger Gedanke, nur ausgesprochen, weil einem gerade nichts Besseres einfällt.

Abwesend nimmt er die Zigarette von Skinny entgegen, denkt nach, während sich seine Lunge mit Rauch füllt.

„Langweilig“, beschließt er dann. Und so ist es doch. Deswegen kommt er doch am Ende immer wieder angelaufen, wenn Justus ruft – ihre Ermittlungen, die Gefahr, die stets in greifbarer Nähe ist, das Adrenalin, an manchen Tagen der einzige Grund, warum er noch nicht wahnsinnig geworden ist in seinem respektablen, ordentlichen Leben.

Und vielleicht ist es auch der Grund dafür, dass er in diesem Moment ist, wo er ist, im Bett seines Erzfeindes, mit einer Zigarette in der Hand und blauen Flecken, die gerade beginnen, sich unter seiner Haut zu bilden.

Neben ihm fängt Skinny an zu lachen.

Ihre Gespräche sind für Peter oft eine Wanderung auf einem sehr schmalen Grat, weil er nicht immer weiß, wie Skinny reagieren wird. Manchmal, so wie jetzt, fängt er an zu lachen, entspannt und gut gelaunt. Doch gelegentlich sagt Peter etwas – ohne sich auch nur bewusst zu sein, wie man das falsch aufnehmen könnte – und plötzlich verlässt alle Heiterkeit den Raum und Skinny schmeißt ihn raus.

Vielleicht wird er eines Tages lernen, Skinnys unerwartete Stimmungsumschwünge zu verstehen.

Heute hat er jedenfalls offenbar das richtige gesagt, denn Skinny scheint sich gar nicht wieder einzukriegen. Dabei fand Peter sich gar nicht so witzig. Aber was weiß er schon, was in Skinnys Kopf vor sich geht.

„Tja“, stellt Skinny schließlich fest, als er sich wieder beruhigt hat, „Deswegen hast du ja mich.“

Mit einem Grinsen nickt Peter, und wundert sich gleichzeitig wieder einmal darüber, wie unvorhersehbar Skinny sein kann. Denn er ist sich ziemlich sicher, an einem anderen Tag hätte ihm genau so ein Satz sofort einen Rausschmiss eingebracht.

Für eine Weile schweigen sie wieder, lauschen den Geräuschen im Haus um sie herum. In einem Block wie diesem ist immer irgendwo Lärm. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hat Peter jedoch inzwischen gelernt, ihn auszublenden. Wenn er nicht darauf achtet, hört weder das Pärchen von oben, noch irgendeinen der anderen Nachbarn, noch den Verkehr, der draußen vorbei rauscht. 

Dann klingelt Peters Handy, in der Hosentasche der Jeans, die zum Glück nur eine Armlänge vom Bett entfernt auf dem Boden liegt.

Er fummelt es aus der Tasche ohne aufzustehen, und verdreht die Augen, während er ran geht.

„Ja?“, meldet er sich kurz angebunden.

Es ist Justus, der wissen will, warum er nicht in der Zentrale ist. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt Peter, dass er schon wieder beinahe eine Stunde zu spät ist. Erneut rollt er mit den Augen, diesmal so, dass Skinny ihn sehen kann.

„Ja, ich bin gleich da“, würgt er Justus Tirade über Ernsthaftigkeit und Pünktlichkeit ab und legt auf. Dann lässt er die Hand mit dem Telefon einfach wieder aufs Bett fallen und macht erstmal keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. 

„Mami und Papi, oder die anderen Schnüffler?“, erkundigt Skinny sich, immer noch einigermaßen entspannt.

Peter hat gelernt, dass Skinny besser auf sein ‚respektables Leben‘ reagiert, wenn er es nicht allzu eilig hat, Skinnys Wohnung zu verlassen. Und zugegebenermaßen, er würde auch lieber einfach weiter hier umher liegen, rauchen, und über nichts Bestimmtes reden, als sich anzuhören, was Justus jetzt wieder für einen Fall an Land gezogen hat. Vorausgesetzt, es geht überhaupt darum. So, wie er Justus kennt, könnte er auch bloß den Stoff für die Mathearbeit nächste Woche durchgehen wollen, und bei dem Gedanken wird Peter kurz schlecht. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass er sie vermasseln wird.

„Sherlock Holmes“, antwortet er, halb im Scherz, aber auch, weil Skinny genau weiß, wen er meint.

Skinny drückt die Zigarette aus, und winkt lässig mit einer Hand. „Dann hau mal schnell ab, bevor das Ober-Satzzeichen sich noch Sorgen macht.“

Lachend verschwindet Peter kurz ins Bad, und macht sich dann auf den Weg zum Schrottplatz.

Bob und Justus sehen ihn wenig begeistert an, als er die Zentrale betritt. Schon wünscht er sich fast, er wäre einfach nicht ans Telefon gegangen und bei Skinny geblieben.

„Na, was dazwischen gekommen?“, erkundigt sich Bob, offensichtlich in der Hoffnung, ihm Raum für eine Entschuldigung zu geben, bevor Justus ihm wieder eine Predigt hält, die leicht in Streit ausarten kann.

In der letzten Zeit hat Peter häufiger Treffen vergessen – verpasst – sausen lassen, weil er damit beschäftigt war, sich von ihrem Erzfeind bewusstlos vögeln zu lassen. Und so langsam gehen ihm die Erklärungen aus.

Blitzschnell versucht er, sich an seine letzten Ausreden zu erinnern. Jeffrey – hatte er erst letzte Woche. Kelly – die hat in der Mittagspause mit Bob darüber geredet, dass sie den ganzen Tag mit Hannah unterwegs ist. Training – ist erst heute Abend, und Justus _weiß_ wann die Zeiten sind. Bleiben nur seine Eltern.

„Musste für meinen Dad Rasen mähen“, sagt er wegwerfend, und betet, dass Bob nicht auf dem Weg zur Zentrale bei ihm vorbei gefahren ist. Seit wann fällt ihm das Lügen so leicht? Seit er seinen Freunden verheimlicht, dass er was mit Skinny hat, beantwortet er sich die Frage selbst.

Justus und Bob nehmen es ohne weitere Nachfragen hin, und Peter holt wieder Luft.

Er lässt sich in einen Sessel fallen. Erwartungsvoll sieht er seine Freunde an. „Also, Fall oder Mathe?“

Bobs Lachen klingt ein bisschen erzwungen, während Justus nur die Augen verdreht.

„Ein Fall“, sagt Bob.

„Ein _möglicher_ Fall“, schränkt Justus ein, und Peter hat schon keine Lust mehr.

„Aber keine entlaufene Katze, oder?“, wirft er ein, bevor Justus in einen Monolog einsteigen kann. Der ihm dafür einen bösen Blick zuwirft.

„Nein, keine entlaufene Katze.“ Justus klingt schon wieder genervt, und Peter muss sich zurück halten, um ihn nicht weiter ärgern. Woher plötzlich dieses ständige Bedürfnis kommt, Justus zum Explodieren zu bringen, weiß er selbst nicht genau.

Und dann kommt der befürchtete Monolog.

Monique Carrera, eine alte Bekannte, hat sie um Hilfe gebeten. Ihre Karriere als Sängerin macht zwar keine Höhenflüge, doch sie komme wohl zurecht. Doch nun werde sie von jemandem – eventuell einem obsessiven Fan, eventuell jemandem, der ihr schaden will – verfolgt, was Justus zu einem Vortrag über das Phänomen des Stalkings und die Privatsphäre von Personen des öffentlichen Lebens veranlasst, bei dem Peter nur noch mit einem halben Ohr zuhört.

Zu Peters Glück ist ein Besuch bei Mrs Carrera erst für den nächsten Tag anberaumt, sodass er es wenigstens zum Training schafft. Das hat er nämlich inzwischen auch schon das ein oder andere Mal ausfallen lassen, weil er stattdessen lieber zu Skinny gefahren ist.

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbringen sie damit, sich über Monique Carreras Karriere der letzten Zeit zu informieren. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit widmen sie dabei Zeitungsartikeln über ihr Privatleben, und den entsprechenden Online-Kommentaren dazu.

Mit Interesse erfährt Peter, dass sie seit einigen Monaten lautstark für die trans Gemeinschaft eintritt, und überlegt einen Moment hin und her, ob ihr Stalker damit etwas zu tun haben könnte. Er macht Justus darauf aufmerksam, und sie entscheiden sich, den Gedanken zumindest im Hinterkopf zu behalten, da nicht alle Fans das gut aufgenommen zu haben scheinen, wenn die Kommentarspalten der entsprechenden Artikel Recht haben.

Die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug, und bald muss Peter sich zum Training verabschieden.

Heute hat das Treffen mit Justus und Bob ihm wieder einmal Spaß gemacht. Noch während er sich zum Sport umzieht, denkt er über den Fall nach. Für einen Moment ist alles wie früher, doch als er das T-Shirt wechselt, erinnert er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, dass Skinny ihn schon wieder ganz schön zugerichtet hat. Dieses Mal entlockt ihm der Gedanke jedoch nur ein Grinsen. Es ist nicht wie früher – es ist vielleicht sogar besser.

~*~

Der Besuch bei Monique („Jungs, wir kennen uns jetzt schon so lange, und wenn ihr mich Mrs Carrera nennt, komm ich mir so alt vor.“) ergibt viele neue Details, die sie sich auf der Rückfahrt von Los Angeles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Es gibt einige Ansätze zu verfolgen, die Justus natürlich zum großen Teil gleich an Peter und Bob delegiert – er selber muss auf dem Schrottplatz irgendwas helfen, und für einen Moment ist Peter schon fast wieder genervt.

Aber so ist das nun einmal. Und eigentlich macht es ihm ja auch Spaß.

Am Abend macht er einen Abstecher zum Haus eines Mannes, mit dem Monique vor einer Weile Streit gehabt haben soll. Sie haben ihn nicht wirklich in Verdacht, doch sie waren sich einig, dass man sich mal bei ihm umsehen sollte. Nicht in dem Sinne, dass sie einbrechen wollen, aber zumindest mal ums Haus gehen und einen Blick durchs Fenster werfen.

Da der Mann quasi auf Peters Heimweg von der Zentrale wohnt, hat er sich angeboten, das zu übernehmen.

Also schleicht er nun im Dunkeln durch fremde Gärten. Doch viel Interessantes kann er nicht erkennen – das Haus ist nicht erleuchtet, und dummerweise hat Peter keine Taschenlampe dabei.

Als er an der Hecke entlang zurück auf die Straße huscht, lehnt Skinny an der Straßenlaterne gegenüber des Hauses und raucht.

Zuerst bekommt Peter einen Schreck, sagt sich dann jedoch, dass Skinny nun wirklich gar keine Verbindung zum Fall Monique haben kann.

Er tritt auf den Gehweg, und als Skinny ihn entdeckt, grinst er, und schlendert zu ihm herüber.

„Na, war mir doch so, als hätte ich mein Lieblingssatzzeichen gesehen“, begrüßt er Peter. Sein Spott sorgt dafür, dass das ‚Lieblingssatzzeichen‘ wie einer von Skinnys üblichen Spitznamen klingt.

Lachend schlägt Peter nach ihm, trifft jedoch nur die Luft als Skinny sich weg duckt. „Was machst du denn hier?“

Nebeneinander spazieren sie die Straße hinunter.

„Ich hab dich zufällig hinter dem Haus verschwinden sehen und habe mich gefragt, was du wohl auf dem Grundstück zu suchen hast.“

Er bietet Peter die Zigarette an. Der beäugt sie kritisch, und als hätte ihm der Geruch des Rauchs das nicht schon verraten, sagt er: „Das ist kein Tabak.“

„Nicht nur.“ Skinny grinst ihn an. Und sagt dann den Satz, von dem er inzwischen wissen muss, dass er Peter zum sofortigen Handeln zwingt. „Oder hast du Angst, Schisser?“

Peter verwünscht ihn innerlich. Jetzt kann er nicht einfach ablehnen. Andererseits – das ist schon etwas anderes, als gelegentlich eine von Skinnys Zigaretten zu rauchen. Das ist illegal.

Aber noch bevor er den Gedankengang zu Ende gebracht hat, hat er den Joint selbst in der Hand.

Skinny sieht beinahe triumphierend aus, und Peter hat plötzlich das Gefühl, einen großen Fehler zu machen. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät, jetzt muss er das auch durchziehen.

„Wir haben nen Fall“, lenkt er das Gespräch zurück zur Frage, was er auf fremder Leute Grundstücke zu suchen hatte, während er den Rauch ausatmet und versucht, ein Husten zu unterdrücken.

„Ich war‘s nicht“, erklärt Skinny sofort wenig überzeugend.

Peter muss schon wieder lachen. Ob das schon was damit zu tun hat, dass er gerade zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben kifft?

„Ausnahmsweise glaube ich dir sogar“, erwidert er.

Eine Weile gehen sie schweigend weiter, teilen sich den Joint. Ab und zu wirft Skinny einen Blick in die Autos, die an der Straße geparkt sind.

Dann bleibt er stehen. Peter ist schon drei Schritte weiter, bevor er es mitbekommt. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er gerade noch, wie Skinny, den Jackenärmel über der Hand, am Türgriff eines Autos zieht. Zu Peters – und anscheinend auch Skinnys – Überraschung öffnet sich die Tür ohne Widerstand.

„Menschen sind so blöd“, jubelt Skinny leise, lehnt sich ins Innere, und kommt mit einem Portemonnaie in der Hand wieder zum Vorschein. Blitzschnell schaut er sich um, dann zieht er mit zwei Fingern das Bargeld heraus, und schmeißt den Rest wieder auf den Beifahrersitz. Die Tür lehnt er nur an, um mit dem Knall keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und spaziert weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Peter starrt ihn an.

„Was?“ Skinny klingt, als würde er sich gerade auf dem Grat befinden, auf dem seine Stimmung in Sekundenschnelle zur einen oder zur anderen Seite kippen kann, und es hängt nur an Peters Reaktion, was passiert. Das ist dem jedoch gerade herzlich egal

„Spinnst du?“, fährt er Skinny im Flüsterton an. „Das ist Diebstahl!“

Von einem Moment auf den anderen verschließt sich Skinnys Gesicht. Plötzlich sieht er wieder so aus, wie Peter ihn von früher kennt, keine Spur mehr von dem Grinsen, dass er in letzter Zeit in Peters Gegenwart meistens spazieren trägt.

Er schmeißt den letzten Rest des Joints vor Peters Füße. „Und das ist Drogenkonsum“, erwidert er kalt. „Spiel jetzt nicht den Spießer, Schisser.“

Den drohenden Unterton in seiner Stimme hat Peter schon lange nicht gehört. Er kriegt eine Gänsehaut, als sein Gehirn ihn – sehr unhilfreich – an den Abend der Strandparty erinnert.

Skinny marschiert an ihm vorbei weiter die Straße hinunter, und unwillkürlich folgt Peter ihm.

„Trotzdem…“, setzt er zögerlich an, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wie der Satz weitergehen soll.

Doch Skinny unterbricht ihn sowieso gleich wieder. „Stell dich jetzt nicht wegen ein paar lumpigen Dollar so an.“ Dann wirft er Peter einen höhnischen Blick zu. „Du wusstest vorher, worauf du dich einlässt.“

Das ist nicht ganz falsch, muss Peter widerwillig zugeben. Er wusste von Anfang an, dass Skinny kriminelle Sachen macht. Himmel, er ist überhaupt bloß in dieser Situation, weil Skinny jemandem ein paar tausend Dollar geklaut hat und es für eine gute Idee hielt, sich zum Schutz Detektive zu engagieren. Doch es ist etwas anderes, tatsächlich Zeuge einer Straftat zu werden, als nur davon zu hören. Außerdem war es letztes Mal ein Drogendealer, während es hier um irgendeine unschuldige Person geht, die bloß vergessen hat, das Auto abzuschließen.

Schweigend gehen sie weiter, doch die Stille ist angespannt.

An der nächsten Kreuzung schlägt Peter den Weg nach Hause ein, während Skinny grußlos in eine andere Richtung davon schlendert.

~*~

Als Peter drei Tage später eine Nachricht kriegt, die ihn auffordert, nach Little Rampart zu kommen, mit der unmissverständlichen Andeutung, was Skinny dort mit ihm vorhat, fährt er natürlich trotzdem hin, ohne zweimal zu überlegen.

An diesem Tag hinterlässt Skinny zum ersten Mal Spuren an einer Stelle, wo alle es sehen können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich musste Monique einfach auftauchen lassen - ich liebe diese Frau xD


	7. read between the lines what's fucked up and everything's alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Green Day - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams]

„Was hast du denn da?“, begrüßt ihn Bob, als er abends in den Käfer steigt. Peter braucht gar nicht zu fragen, um zu wissen, dass Bob den, in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes, _Knutschfleck_ meint, der sich knapp oberhalb des T-Shirt-Kragens an seinem Hals befindet.

Still verflucht er Skinny. Dieses verdammte Arschloch wollte ihn in Verlegenheit bringen, und genau das hat er auch geschafft. Peter hat mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ein Tuch umzubinden, aber abgesehen davon, dass das überhaupt nicht sein Stil ist, hätte er es spätestens bei Monique ablegen müssen. Da stellt er sich der Neugier seiner Kollegen lieber im Auto, dann sind sie wenigstens damit durch, bis sie in Los Angeles ankommen.

„Ich glaube, das ist eine redundante Frage“, mischt Justus sich vom Beifahrersitz ein. „Die interessante Frage ist: Wer war das?“

Peter hört ihm an, dass das Verhör ihn jetzt schon köstlich amüsiert. Justus hat manchmal einfach kein Gespür dafür, wann er seine Freunde lieber nicht weiter nach persönlichen Details fragen sollte.

„Ich will nicht drüber reden, okay?“, versucht Peter das Gespräch abzuwenden, bevor es beginnt. Das schlimmste ist nämlich, bisher ist ihm noch keine gute Ausrede eingefallen. Inzwischen mag man ihm Lügen nicht mehr so leicht ansehen, aber leider geht das nicht mit der Fähigkeit Hand in Hand, auch eine gute Geschichte zusammenbasteln zu können.

Doch er hat nur wenig Hoffnung, dass er mit der Ausweich-Taktik Erfolg hat. Denn wie gesagt, Justus und Grenzen sind zwei Dinge, die nicht immer gut zusammen passen.

„Aber es war… einvernehmlich, oder?“ Bob klingt sofort alarmiert, und Peter weiß nicht, ob er sich über die Besorgnis freuen oder Bob dafür schütteln soll.

„Natürlich!“, unterbricht Justus, „Sonst hätte er schon längst was gesagt!“

Peter muss zugeben, dass er Recht hat. Genau genommen, hätte er seinen Freunden auch unter anderen Umständen schon längst etwas erzählt – wenn es nur nicht Skinny wäre.

„Also, wenn wir das mal logisch betrachten“, beginnt Justus was nur ein Monolog werden kann, „ist es bei Mädchen beziehungsweise Frauen tendenziell weniger wahrscheinlich, dass sie starke Besitzansprüche deutlich machen. Und Knutschflecke zu hinterlassen gilt üblicherweise als ein Mittel, um zu zeigen, ‚diese Person gehört mir‘, daher können wir schließen…“

In diesem Moment blendet Peter Justus aus, um zu verhindern, dass er ihm gleich an die Kehle geht.

Außerdem… Seine Hand zuckt hoch, um über den Umriss von Skinnys Zähnen zu fahren. So hat er das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Irgendwie ist diese Bedeutungsebene völlig an ihm vorbei gegangen, und jetzt, wo Justus es erwähnt, fragt er sich, wie er das übersehen konnte.

Zeichen von Besitz. Er muss ein Lachen unterdrücken – bitter, überrascht, hässlich, resigniert, vielleicht alles auf einmal. Das sieht Skinny ähnlich. Eigentlich komisch, dass es ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen ist. Natürlich will er Peter seinen Stempel aufdrücken. Nur, dass er es bisher im Geheimen getan hat, nur für sie beide. Aber jetzt, wo Peter ihn in Frage gestellt hat, scheint er auch allen anderen zeigen zu wollen, dass… ja, was? Dass Peter ihm gehört? Dass alle anderen die Finger von ihm lassen sollen? Dass nur er Peter anfassen darf?

Plötzlich ist es zu viel für Peter, der Gedanke, dass Skinny ihn tatsächlich für sich allein haben will. Er reibt sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und starrt hinaus auf die vorbeifliegende Landschaft. Denn, verdammt noch mal, die Vorstellung _gefällt_ ihm.

Was nicht bedeutet, dass er es Skinny verziehen hätte.

„Habe ich Recht?“, reißt Justus‘ Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Peter zwingt sich zu einem Lachen. „Keine Ahnung, ich hab dir nicht zugehört“, stichelt er und klingt viel entspannter, als er sich fühlt.

Auch Bob lacht, während Justus ein beleidigtes Geräusch von sich gibt.

„Ich sagte“, wiederholt er, „dass du dich ganz offensichtlich mit einem Mann triffst, von dem du uns nichts erzählt hast, woraus ich schließe, dass er entweder deutlich älter ist als wir, oder es sonst einen Grund gibt, warum du es uns verheimlichst. Und der offensichtlich beschlossen hat, dass er keine Lust mehr auf Versteckspielen hat.“

Peter will um die Rückenlehne des Beifahrersitzes herum greifen und Justus erwürgen. Denn abgesehen davon, dass er zumindest mit dem ersten Satz absolut Recht hat, hat er auch diesen halb beleidigten, halb genervten Traust-du-uns-etwa-nicht-obwohl-wir-deine-besten-Freunde-sind-Peter-Tonfall angeschlagen, den Peter so sehr hasst.

In diesem Moment kommt ihm die rettende Idee. „Ehrlich gesagt“, erwidert er, und gibt sich alle Mühe, unbekümmert zu wirken, „haben wir gestern Abend bei Jeffrey noch was getrunken, und sind dann auf blöde Ideen gekommen.“

Mental klopft er sich für diesen Einfall auf die Schulter – er weiß zufällig genau, dass Jeffrey gestern nach dem Training direkt alleine nach Hause gefahren ist und gleich ins Bett gehen wollte. Doch wenn sie sich das nächste Mal sehen, sollte er ihn vielleicht zumindest so weit ins Vertrauen ziehen, dass er Peters Geschichte bestätigt, überlegt er. Denn Jeffrey hat die angenehme Angewohnheit, keine blöden Fragen zu stellen, wenn er merkt, dass jemand über ein Thema nicht reden will. Was man von Justus nicht gerade behaupten kann!

Jetzt muss Bob noch mehr lachen. „Ich dachte, ihr wärt euch einig, dass das mit euch nichts werden kann?“, erkundigt er sich im Spaß. Justus und er waren damals dabei, als Peter mit Jeffrey rumgeknutscht hat, und sie einfach absolut nicht zusammen passten.

„Das sowieso! Ich glaube, er wollte mich bloß ärgern“, erklärt Peter, und hofft, dass der Fall damit gegessen ist.

Justus macht ausnahmsweise keine Anstalten, weiter nachzufragen. Was allerdings auch damit zu tun haben könnte, dass Bob den Käfer gerade auf Moniques Auffahrt lenkt.

~*~

Zu Peters großer Erleichterung lässt wenigstens Monique ihn in Frieden. Sie wirft seinem Hals einen auffälligen Blick zu, verkneift sich aber zum Glück jeden Kommentar.

Stattdessen führt sie sie quer durchs Haus, zur Terrasse, wo sich eine große Brandstelle im Rasen befindet. Ein Herz, wie Peter beim zweiten Hinsehen erkennt.

„Das spricht jedenfalls für den Stalker und gegen den Hass-Täter“, stellt Bob fest, als wäre das nicht offensichtlich.

„Ich habe es heute Morgen gesehen“, erklärt Monique ihnen. „Mein Schlafzimmer geht nach vorne hinaus, deswegen kann ich nicht sagen, wann genau es passiert ist.“

Wie sich das für richtige Detektive gehört, nehmen sie natürlich ein paar Proben von der Asche. Vielleicht lässt sich herausfinden, wie das Feuer entzündet wurde, doch Peter hat wenig Hoffnung.

„Gibt es eigentlich Kameras?“, erkundigt Justus sich später.

Monique macht eine Bewegung, die halb ein Nicken, halb ein Schulterzucken ist. „Eigentlich schon. Aber die für den Garten ist seit gestern Mittag kaputt.“

„Na, das passt ja großartig“, murmelt Peter vor sich hin. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das eine was mit dem anderen zu tun hat liegt seiner Meinung nach bei ungefähr neunundneunzig Prozent.

Natürlich lässt Justus sich sofort sämtliche Aufzeichnungen der letzten zwei Wochen geben – seit der Stalker nachweislich auf das Grundstück eingedrungen ist – aber Peter bezweifelt stark, dass sie irgendetwas darauf finden werden. Und vor allem fragt er sich, wer das ganze Material sichten soll. Er sieht sich schon tagelang mit Bob in der Zentrale hocken. Noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hat, macht sich sein Hirn auf die Suche nach Ausreden, die es ihm ermöglichen könnten, mal für ein paar Stunden zu entkommen.

Es kommt, wie es kommen muss, und tatsächlich sitzt er fast den gesamten Sonntag in der Zentrale vor dem Bildschirm – allerdings mit Justus zusammen, was die Sache nicht wirklich besser macht. Bob recherchiert in der Zwischenzeit anderweitig nach möglichen Verdächtigen.

Bis auf ein paar verwischte Schemen, die eindeutig nicht Monique sind, aber sonst so ziemlich jeder sein könnten, geben die Aufnahmen auch nichts her. Es wäre gelogen, wenn Peter behaupten würde, er wäre überrascht. Doch für den Moment gibt er sich Mühe, nicht wieder mit Justus aneinander zu geraten – zu deutlich erinnert er sich daran, wie spielend der den groben Ursprung seines Knutschflecks herausgefunden hat. Er will Justus nicht noch mehr Verdachtsmomente geben, die irgendwann dazu führen könnten, dass er ihm auf die Schliche kommt.

~*~

„Du willst, das ich _was_ tue?“ Jeffrey sieht Peter überrascht an und lacht.

In fünf Minuten klingelt es zum Unterrichtsbeginn, und Peter hat ihn am Haupteingang abgefangen. Nicht, dass Just oder Bob ihm noch über den Weg laufen, bevor er eine Chance hatte, Jeffrey zumindest vorzuwarnen, oder besser noch, sein Einverständnis zu der Lüge zu bekommen.

„Komm schon, Jeffrey…“ Peter ist es sowieso schon peinlich, dass er Jeffrey darum bitten muss, seine Geschichte zu bestätigen, da macht es das nicht besser, wenn er auch noch dafür ausgelacht wird.

Dankenswerterweise wird Jeffrey schnell wieder ernst, als er Peter Gesichtsausdruck sieht.

„Nur, damit ich sicher bin, dass ich das richtig verstanden habe“, sagt er langsam. Ihm scheint aufgefallen zu sein, dass Peter keinesfalls Witze macht. „Du hast mit jemandem rumgemacht, willst das jetzt aber nicht zugeben und deswegen darf ich die Lorbeeren dafür“, er deutet auf den blauen Fleck, der immer noch viel zu deutlich ist, „einheimsen?“

Peter zuckt beinahe hilflos mit den Schultern. „So ungefähr.“

Kopfschüttelnd sieht Jeffrey ihn an. „Keine Ahnung, ob das ne gute Idee ist, aber meinetwegen.“

Natürlich sagt Peter ihm nicht, dass er sich ebenso wenig sicher ist. Erstmal ist er einfach nur dankbar dafür, dass er Justus und Bob so noch eine Weile länger im Dunkeln tappen lassen kann. Und dafür, dass Jeffrey tatsächlich keine weiteren Fragen stellt.

„Danke“, sagt er, und hat das Gefühl, ihm würde ein halber Steinbruch vom Herzen fallen. Eine Sorge weniger.

„Dann grüß mal deinen Mr. Mysterious schön von mir!“, erwidert Jeffrey nur lachend, und verabschiedet sich in Richtung der Chemieräume.

Und Peter fährt sich resigniert durch die Haare. Nein, Jeffrey wird ihn nicht verhören. Aber ja, er wird sich von jetzt an den ein oder anderen zweideutigen Spruch anhören müssen. Trotzdem, das ist definitiv das kleinere Übel.

~*~

„Du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch, Skinny Norris“, erklärt Peter laut, als er ein paar Tage später in den inzwischen vertrauten Flur tritt.

Skinny lehnt am offenen Fenster in der Küche, eine Zigarette zwischen den Fingern. _Nur_ Tabak, dieses Mal.

„Das ist ja mal ganz was neues“, erwidert er ungerührt und dreht weiter ein silbernes Feuerzeug in den Händen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist komplett blank, Peter hat wieder einmal keine Ahnung, was in ihm vorgeht. Aber das Gefühl kennt er ja.

Er marschiert durch die Küche und baut sich vor Skinny auf.

„Was sollte das?“, fragt er, immer noch sauer, und deutet auf den inzwischen verblassenden Fleck an seinem Hals.

Jetzt zieht ein halbes Grinsen über Skinnys Gesicht – eins der bösen Sorte. „Bisher hast du dich doch auch nicht beschwert“, antwortet er, augenscheinlich völlig ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen. Als wüsste er gar nicht, was das Problem ist. Aber was hat Peter auch erwartet – Skinny ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, _irgendein_ Gewissen zu haben.

„Das waren auch keine _fucking_ Brandzeichen – als wäre ich dein verdammtes _Eigentum_ –“, Peter merkt selbst, wie er sich mit jedem Wort mehr in Rage redet. Er ärgert sich über Skinny, über sich selbst, über Justus und Bob, vielleicht sogar über Jeffrey, über die Schule, über _alles_ , und die ganze aufgestaute Wut scheint auf einmal aus ihm heraus zu wollen.

In der nächsten Sekunde hat Skinny ihn gepackt und zurück gestoßen, bis der Küchentisch im Weg steht. Eine Hand rechts, eine Hand links von Peter auf der Tischplatte, ragt er über ihm auf.

Und unwillkürlich reagiert Peters Körper darauf. Es ist so typisch, Skinny braucht ihn bloß ein bisschen herum zu schubsen, und schon hat sein Kopf vergessen, dass er wütend sein wollte, und malt sich lieber aus, was Skinny gleich sonst noch so mit ihm machen könnte.

„Aber genau das bist du doch“, sagt Skinny leise, aber bestimmt, und Peter kann quasi fühlen, wie sein Gehirn offline geht.

„Außerdem ist das hier“, er berührt den Fleck an Peters Hals mit den Lippen, und die Härchen in dessen Nacken stellen sich auf. Es sollte nicht möglich sein, dass eine so leichte Berührung sich so besitzergreifend anfühlt. „kein Brandzeichen. Aber du kannst eins haben, wenn du willst.“

Seine Stimme hat diesen ganz bestimmten Tonfall angenommen, den Peter inzwischen unter ‚fröhlich sadistisch‘ abgespeichert hat. Der Gedanke, zu widersprechen, kommt ihm überhaupt nicht mehr. In Momenten wie diesem kann Skinny alles mit ihm machen.

Er lehnt sich ein Stück zurück, gibt Peter genug Raum, um sich zu bewegen.

„Zieh das Shirt aus“, befiehlt er, und ohne nachzudenken tut Peter, was er sagt. Er lässt das T-Shirt einfach neben sich zu Boden fallen, und hat es auch schon vergessen.

Irgendetwas in Skinnys Ausdruck sagt ihm, dass dieser etwas vorhat, das Peter Angst machen sollte. Da ist dieses Glitzern in seinen Augen, fokussiert, beinahe manisch. So vertraut, und fast immer ein Vorbote von Schmerz. Peter ist schon wieder kurz davor, darum zu betteln.

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen zieht Skinny an seiner Zigarette, und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, drückt er sie auf Peters Brust aus.

Peter zuckt zurück, als die Glut seine Haut berührt – gibt ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, irgendwo zwischen Schrei und Stöhnen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment reckt er sich dem Schmerz entgegen.

Es tut weh, natürlich, doch ganz anders als das Messer – beißender, tiefer – und kurz wird Peter schwindelig. Sein Atem geht schneller, und seine Augen schließen sich ohne sein Zutun. Das, das ist wirklich ein Brandzeichen, wird ihm klar, später, wenn Skinny mit ihm fertig ist. Und er weiß nicht, was ihn mehr erregt, der Schmerz, oder die plötzliche Klarheit, dass er von jetzt an _Skinnys Zeichen_ auf der Haut tragen wird.

Wie aus der Entfernung hört er Skinny fluchen, dann zerren dessen Hände an seiner Jeans, die sich viel zu eng anfühlt.

Einen Wimpernschlag später findet er sich rücklings auf der Couch wieder, Skinny über ihm, der ihn gierig anstarrt, kaum die Augen von seiner Brust abwenden kann.

„ _Fucking hell_ , Shaw“, sagt er leise, die Stimme noch rauer als sonst, „weißt du eigentlich, wie heiß das ist?“

~*~

Unbewusst drückt Peter mit dem Daumen auf die frische Brandwunde, bis einen Sekundenbruchteil später der Schmerz in seinem Hirn ankommt. Fluchend nimmt er die Hand weg.

Skinny sieht ihn von der Seite an und lacht. „ _Das_ ist ein Brandzeichen“, stellt er unnötigerweise fest. Er klingt so unverschämt selbstzufrieden, dass Peter ihm früher dafür eine runtergehauen hätte.

Stattdessen schaut er auf die Wunde hinab, fährt diesmal ganz bewusst mit dem Finger darüber, und kann spüren, wie Skinny ihn mit einer Intensität beobachtet, die eigentlich eine weitere Verbrennung hinterlassen müsste. Er wiederholt die Geste, hört, wie Skinnys Atem für einen Moment stockt, sieht, wie er sich über die Lippen leckt, den Blick noch immer auf die Verbrennung fixiert.

Kurz ist er versucht, Skinny ins Schlafzimmer hinüber zu zerren, wo Handschellen und Messer in dem Karton neben dem Bett warten und eine halbvolle Schachtel Zigaretten auf dem Fensterbrett liegt. Aber er weiß genau, dass er dann _viel_ zu spät nach Hause kommt.

Also steht er vom Sofa auf und geht er zum Fenster hinüber. Er schnappt sich die Zigaretten und das Feuerzeug, und setzt sich wieder zu Skinny.

Als er sich das Feuerzeug genauer ansieht, fällt ihm eine Gravur an der Seite auf. _Jack Rackham_ , steht da. Das ist definitiv _nicht_ Skinnys Name.

„Wo hast du das denn her?“, erkundigt er sich, nicht sicher, ob er vorwurfsvoll klingen will oder nicht.

Skinny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Hab ich nem Gast abgenommen.“ Damit scheint das Thema für ihn auch schon wieder beendet zu sein.

Gleichzeitig erinnert er Peter jedoch auch daran, dass Skinny gerade mal wieder einen ehrlichen Job hat – auch wenn es nur in einer Bar am Hafen ist. Wenn er allerdings die Angewohnheit hat, Gäste zu beklauen, wird das vermutlich nicht lange so bleiben, denkt Peter, und weiß nicht genau, was er dabei empfinden soll.

„Komm, stell dich nicht wieder so an.“ Ausnahmsweise scheint Skinny nicht auf Konfrontation aus zu sein, sondern nimmt Peter einfach das Feuerzeug weg, und schmeißt es neben das Sofa, nachdem er sich eine Zigarette angezündet hat.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung tut Peter die ganze Sache mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Viel wichtiger ist gerade die Frage: Wie erklärt er seinen Eltern, dass er erst so spät nach Hause kommt, obwohl das Training eigentlich schon vor zwei Stunden zu Ende war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn jemandem der Name "Jack Rackham" bekannt vorkommt: Ja, den hab ich geklaut, ich gebs zu


	8. i'm having such a good time i'm having a ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Queen - Don't Stop Me Now]

Der Fall Monique Carrera geht nur schleppend voran. Inzwischen haben sie zwar einen möglichen Verdächtigen – ein junger Mann, der Monique vor ein paar Monaten Avancen gemacht hat, die sie jedoch abgelehnt hat – doch Monique kann sich nicht an den Namen erinnern, und niemand weiß, wo sie ihn suchen sollen.

Die Schule ist für Peter im Moment ähnlich frustrierend, ihr Abschluss steht bald bevor, und er hat ehrlich gesagt ziemliche Angst, wichtige Teile davon in den Sand zu setzen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was er danach machen will. Alle scheinen der Meinung zu sein, dass er Sport studieren sollte, doch er findet schon die Vorstellung, sich wieder mehrere Jahre in ein Klassenzimmer setzen zu müssen, sterbenslangweilig.

Zusammen führt es irgendwie dazu, dass er ganz selbstverständlich mehr und mehr Zeit bei Skinny verbringt.

Es ist nicht nur Sex. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung stellt Peter eines Tages fest, dass er Skinny vielleicht sogar ganz gut leiden kann – zumindest, wenn der gerade gut drauf ist. Oft sitzen sie oben auf dem Dach von Skinnys Wohnblock, und Peter macht sich immer weniger Gedanken darüber, dass sie jemand zusammen sehen könnte.

Noch hat Skinny seinen Job in der Bar nicht verloren, auch wenn er Peter immer wieder mit der Nase darauf stößt, dass er anscheinend nicht nur die Gäste gelegentlich um ihre Habe erleichtert, sondern sich in kleinem Umfang auch aus der Kasse und dem Lager bedient. Doch auch, wenn er manchmal das Gefühl hat, dass Skinny versucht ihn zu schockieren, kann Peter sich irgendwie nicht mehr dazu durchringen, ihn dafür zu verurteilen.

~*~

Peter will gerade ins Bad gehen um Zähne zu putzen, als sein Handy vibriert. Eine Nummer blinkt ihm entgegen, die er als Skinnys erkennt. Er traut sich nicht, die Nummer tatsächlich abzuspeichern, dafür haben Bob und Jeffrey und Kelly sein Telefon zu oft in der Hand, aber mittlerweile kann er die Ziffernfolge auswendig.

Er öffnet die Nachricht, und muss grinsen.

[Komm raus] ist alles, was da steht. Der Befehlston sollte ihm vermutlich missfallen.

Seine Eltern sind für ein paar Tage nach Paris geflogen um ihren Hochzeitstag zu feiern, also muss er sich an niemandem vorbei schleichen, sondern kann einfach die Haustür benutzen.

Zu niemandes Überraschung sitzt Skinny auf der halbhohen Mauer drei Häuser weiter und wirft mit kleinen Steinchen nach einem Straßenschild.

Das leise _ping-ping-ping_ verstummt, als er Peter bemerkt.

„Na, Shaw?“, begrüßt er ihn. Es ist immer ‚Shaw‘. Oder ‚Schisser‘. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund stört es Peter nicht mal besonders.

„Irgendwas bestimmtes, oder ist dir bloß langweilig?“, erkundigt er sich. Seine Müdigkeit – er wäre gerade beinahe über den Physikaufgaben eingeschlafen – ist wie weggeblasen.

„Bloß langweilig“, erwidert Skinny, und sie spazieren die Straße entlang. Peter hätte Lust, zum Strand zu gehen, also schlägt er unauffällig die entsprechende Richtung ein.

Skinny fragt nicht nach dem Fall, nicht nach Schule, nicht nach irgendwas, und Peter ist ihm dankbar dafür. Stattdessen wiederholt er irgendeine an den Haaren herbei gezogene Geschichte, die einer der Stammgäste in der Bar zum Besten gegeben hat.

Deswegen verbringt Peter so gerne Zeit mit ihm. Kein Druck, keine Rätsel, nur gedankenloses Gerede über was immer ihnen gerade einfällt.

Am Strand setzen sie sich in den Sand, und Skinny zieht zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Rucksack. Interessiert betrachtet Peter das Etikett. „Und, vermisst dein Chef die morgen?“

Skinny lacht, und unwillkürlich fällt er mit ein.

„Nö. Die sind sogar bezahlt“, erwidert Skinny. Doch Peter kennt ihn inzwischen gut genug, um den Tonfall richtig deuten zu können. Das mag die Wahrheit sein, aber irgendeinen Haken hat die Sache.

Als Peter ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zuwirft, zuckt Skinny mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab sie irgend so einem besoffenen Affen auf die Rechnung gesetzt“, gibt er zu. „Aber das hatte er verdient, der hat den ganzen Abend versucht, Annie anzugrabschen.“

Peter muss wieder lachen. Gleichzeitig versucht er jedoch nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass Skinny offenbar genug an seiner Kollegin liegt, dass er jemanden in ihrem Namen bestraft.

Eine Weile trinken sie in stiller Eintracht. Den bitteren Geschmack, genau wie den Geruch nach Rauch und diese bestimmte Art von Schweigen verbindet Peter inzwischen instinktiv mit Skinny. Als der dann noch einen Joint zum Vorschein bringt, zögert Peter keine Sekunde. Schon lange nicht mehr.

Schließlich gehen sie weiter; die Flaschen bleiben einfach im Sand zurück.

Als sie eine verlassene Straße hinunter gehen, zieht Skinny ein Paar dünne Wollhandschuhe aus der Jackentasche, und fängt an, im Vorbeigehen an den Türgriffen der Autos zu ziehen.

Peter lässt das unkommentiert, redet einfach weiter darüber, dass er gerne mal nach Südamerika fahren würde, eine Rucksacktour durch Brasilien oder Kolumbien machen.

Als eine Tür sich tatsächlich öffnet, bleiben sie beide stehen. Instinktiv behält Peter die Umgebung im Auge, während Skinny neben ihm das Handschuhfach durchwühlt.

Er hat sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet, als direkt neben ihnen eine Haustür aufgeht.

„Lauf!“, zischt er Peter zu, und im nächsten Moment rennen sie die Straße hinunter.

Nebeneinander jagen sie durch die Nacht. Als sie ein paar Straßen weiter stehen bleiben, hämmert Peters Herz in seiner Brust, er kriegt kaum noch Luft, muss aber trotzdem lachen wie ein Verrückter. Alkohol, Gras und Adrenalin vermischen sich zu einem rauschhaften Gefühl.

Als kurz darauf Scheinwerfer die Straße erhellen zerrt Skinny Peter geistesgegenwärtig in den nächsten Hauseingang. Mit dem Rücken zur Tür platziert er Peter vor sich, sodass er über dessen Schulter hinweg gucken kann.

"Jep, sind die Bullen", flüstert er Peter ins Ohr. 

Panik steigt in Peter auf, verdrängt das Adrenalin und die Erregung, bis er kurz davor ist, den Kopf zu verlieren. Was, wenn Cotta ihn hier findet? Mit Skinny zusammen, in unmittelbarer Nähe zu einem Tatort?

Irgendwie scheint Skinny seine plötzliche Unruhe zu spüren. Im nächsten Moment fühlt Peter seine Hand in den Haaren, und Skinny zieht ihn in einen Kuss. Ein richtiger Kuss, nicht wie damals, als Peter ihn nach der Sache mit 'Lee' konfrontiert hat. Es ist nicht sanft, das würde Peter auch gar nicht wollen, aber es ist auch nicht bloß eine Taktik um seine Verteidigung zu schwächen. Jedenfalls besänftigt es seine aufkeimende Panik. Als Skinny die Zähne in seiner Unterlippe versenkt, stöhnt Peter leise, und presst ihn weiter in die Schatten.

Einen Moment später müssen sie beide Luft holen, und bei der Gelegenheit wirft Skinny einen Blick über Peters Schulter.

"Ich glaub, sie sind weg", sagt er.

Fast ist Peter versucht, diesen Einwurf einfach zu ignorieren und da weiter zu machen, wo sie gerade aufgehört haben, aber vielleicht ist es tatsächlich nicht die beste Idee, sich hier im Hauseingang herum zu drücken.

Sie nehmen ihren Spaziergang wieder auf. Skinny streift die Handschuhe ab, doch statt sie wieder einzustecken, hält er sie breit grinsend Peter hin. „So, und jetzt du!“

Zweifelnd sieht Peter von den Handschuhen zu Skinny und zurück. Wenn er das jetzt tut, ist er nicht länger nur Mitwisser. Dann ist er Mittäter. Damit macht er sich strafbar.

„Ach, zur Hölle“, murmelt er und nimmt sie Skinny ab. Dessen selbstzufriedenen Blick ignoriert er gekonnt.

Diesmal geht alles gut. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hat Peter einen offenen Wagen gefunden. Im Handschuhfach findet er jedoch nur eine Tafel Schokolade und eine mysteriöse kleine Box.

Sie teilen sich die Schokolade, während Peter die Box öffnet.

"Na, was ist drin?", nuschelt Skinny mit vollem Mund.

Peter sieht in die Schachtel, guckt Skinny an, guckt wieder in die Schachtel, und hält sie schließlich so, dass Skinny den Inhalt selbst sehen kann.

Eine Handvoll Kondome. In einer fancy Schmuckbox.

Skinny schmeißt sich fast weg vor Lachen. Es dauert noch eine Sekunde, bis die ganze Surrealität der Situation auch bei Peter ankommt, doch kurz darauf sitzen sie beide auf dem Gehweg, weil sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können, und lachen und lachen.

„Tja, Shaw, kein Glück gehabt“, bringt Skinny schließlich hervor, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen eingekriegt haben. „Oder“, er wirft ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, „genau das was du dir gewünscht hast?“

Peter schlägt mit einer Hand nach ihm, und reißt sich auf dem Asphalt fast noch die Knöchel auf, weil Skinny schon wieder aufgesprungen ist.

Einen Moment wartet Peter darauf, dass Skinny ihm anbietet, ihm hochzuhelfen, aber natürlich passiert das nicht. Keine Ahnung, was er erwartet hat.

„ _Fuck_ , ich hab morgen Schule“, stellt Peter mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest.

„Tja“, Skinny grinst ihn spöttisch an, „Ich kann ausschlafen!“

Trotzdem schlagen sie in stummem Einvernehmen den Weg zum Haus der Familie Shaw ein. Peter ist jetzt schon müde, wenn er daran denkt, wie er morgen mit vier Stunden Schlaf den Unterricht überstehen soll. Ausschlafen zu können wäre schon geil, und er ist ein bisschen neidisch.

Skinny bringt ihn dazu, die Box – und den Inhalt – zu behalten. „Als Andenken“, sagt er, und lacht dabei.

Das letzte, was Peter hört, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zu zieht, ist Skinny, der laut und falsch _Don‘t Stop Me Now_ singt. Mit einem Lächeln hüpft er die Treppe hoch um endlich, fast vier Stunden später, tatsächlich ins Bad zu gehen.

~*~

Am nächsten Tag fühlt er sich schuldig. Aber nur ein bisschen. Denn kaum hat er die kleine Box in der Hand, stiehlt sich schon wieder ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Er weiß genau, dass es falsch ist. Aber in jemandes Wohnung einzubrechen um Beweise gegen die Person zu suchen ist auch irgendwie falsch.

Mit einem Schulterzucken stellt er die Box wieder auf den Schreibtisch (bevor seine Eltern nach Hause kommen muss er sich noch ein gutes Versteck einfallen lassen) und macht sich auf den Weg zur Schule.

Auch wenn er in der Nacht nicht mal annähernd genug Schlaf bekommen hat – danke, Skinny – ist er überraschend gut drauf. So gut, dass Justus und Bob ihn sogar darauf ansprechen. Schließlich passiert es nicht alle Tage, dass Peter Shaw im Physikunterricht sitzt und, obwohl er die Hausaufgaben nicht hat und gerade dafür Ärger kassiert hat, breit grinsend Queen vor sich hin summt.

Peter schiebt es darauf, dass die Sonne scheint, es Freitag ist, und sie das ganze Wochenende Zeit haben, sich Moniques Stalker zu widmen. Was blanker Unsinn ist, den ihm zumindest Justus auch nicht wirklich abzunehmen scheint. Doch ausnahmsweise sagt er nichts.

„Na, gestern Abend bei Mr. Mysterious gewesen?“, erkundigt Jeffrey sich leise von seiner anderen Seite, und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ja, wieso?“, antwortet Peter betont lässig. Das bringt Jeffrey erstmal zum Schweigen.

Dann müssen sie beide lachen, was dazu führt, dass ihr Lehrer den roten Faden verliert. Er ist gute Laune in seinem Unterricht nicht gewöhnt.

~*~

„Was hast du eigentlich mit dem Geld gemacht?“, fragt Peter, als sie am frühen Abend zusammen auf dem Dach liegen und sich eine Zigarette teilen.

Skinny wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Das Geld, das du dem Dealer geklaut hast, weswegen wir Lee gesucht haben“, klärt Peter ihn träge auf.

Skinny lacht, rau und verächtlich, auf eine Art, die etwas mit Peter _macht_.

„Gut weggelegt“, sagt er, und Peter muss grinsen. Er kann sich nur schlecht vorstellen, wie Skinny ein paar tausend geklaute Dollar auf ein Konto einzahlt.

Der muss seinen Unglauben spüren. „Im Ernst. Sowas ist meine Lebensversicherung, damit ich nicht zu meinen Eltern zurück muss.“

Peter weiß nicht, was er darauf sagen soll. Skinny erzählt nicht viel von seinen Eltern, aber aus den wenigen Bruchstücken hat Peter sich zusammen gereimt, wie das Zusammenleben im Hause Norris ausgesehen haben muss. In zwei Worten: Nicht gut.

Plötzlich setzt Skinny sich auf. „ _Fuck_ , ich muss zur Arbeit!”

Peter wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ach, schaffst du locker noch.“ Mittlerweile kennt er Skinnys Dienstplan mindestens so gut wie Bobs. Das sollte ihm vielleicht Gedanken machen. Tut es aber nicht wirklich.

„Nein, der scheiß Wagen ist noch bis morgen in der Werkstatt!“, beschwert Skinny sich, „Und zu Fuß schaff ich es nicht mehr rechtzeitig!“

Peter beschließt, es als gutes Zeichen zu deuten, dass Skinny sich offenbar Sorgen darum macht, dass er den Job verlieren könnte, wenn er zu spät kommt. Allerdings ist seine Sicht von gut und schlecht in letzter Zeit etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten.

Einen Moment ringt er mit sich selbst, dann trifft er eine Entscheidung.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich mit dem Auto hier bin, oder?“, erkundigt er sich beiläufig.

Aus Skinnys Miene zu schließen, entgeht ihm, was Peter damit eigentlich sagen will.

„Ich fahr dich rum“, erklärt er. Er versucht, nicht daran zu denken, dass es immer noch hell ist – auch wenn es schon Abend ist – und leicht jemand sehen könnte, wie Skinny aus seinem Wagen steigt. Zum Glück ist die Bar nicht gerade ein Treffpunkt für Leute, die er kennt.

Keine fünf Minuten später sind sie auf dem Weg durch Rocky Beach.

„Seit wann hängst du eigentlich so an dem Job?“, fragt Peter mit einem flüchtigen Blick zu Skinny.

Er sieht gerade noch, wie der mit den Schultern zuckt, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentriert.

„Irgendwas muss ich ja machen“, antwortet er, mit leichter Resignation in der Stimme. „Wie gesagt, ich geh nicht zu meinen Eltern zurück. Und wenigstens sind die Leute da ganz cool.“ Er lacht kurz. „Und der Chef hat uns erlaubt, ab und zu was aus dem Lager mitgehen zu lassen. Was es natürlich effektiv langweilig macht.“

Grinsend schüttelt Peter den Kopf. Ihm ist inzwischen schon öfter aufgefallen, dass Skinny anscheinend leicht kleptomanische Tendenzen hat, und der Weg, den sein Chef eingeschlagen hat, scheint noch der beste zu sein, um Skinny am Klauen zu hindern.

Kurz darauf halten sie ein paar hundert Meter von der Bar entfernt.

„Oh, schau mal“, Skinny nickt zu einem Typen in Jeansjacke und mit modischem 08/15-Haarschnitt. „Das ist der Typ, dem ich neulich das schicke Feuerzeug abgenommen habe.“

Peter weiß nicht genau, was er dazu sagen soll, aber anscheinend erwartet Skinny auch keine Reaktion. Er steigt aus und verabschiedet sich kurz, bevor er dem Mann in Richtung der Bar folgt.

Für einen Moment schaut Peter ihnen hinterher. Der Typ in der Jeansjacke kommt ihm irgendwie vage bekannt vor, doch er kann beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum.

Schulterzuckend startet er den Wagen wieder, und lenkt ihn in Richtung des Schrottplatzes. Sie wollen heute Abend noch zu Monique, in der Hoffnung, den Stalker auf frischer Tat auf ihrem Grundstück zu erwischen.

Viel Erfolg rechnet Peter sich nicht aus, aber man weiß ja nie. Er wirft sich ein Pfefferminzbonbon in den Mund und dreht die Musik auf. Vielleicht haben sie ja doch endlich mal Glück in diesem Fall.


	9. old loves die hard old lies they die harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nightwish - I Wish I Had An Angel]

Entgegen Peters Befürchtungen haben sie _tatsächlich_ Glück. Auch wenn sie den Mann nicht ertappen konnten, so konnten zumindest die von Justus extra angebrachten zusätzlichen Live-Kameras ihn einfangen.

Als sie ihn auf dem Bildschirm entdeckten, sprang Peter auf, doch als er durch die Haustür hinaus und an Bobs Käfer vorbei war, sah er die Gestalt bereits auf die Straße verschwinden. Sekunden später wurde ein Motor angelassen, und ein Auto fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

Natürlich kann Peter den Wagen hinterher nicht beschreiben, geschweige denn ein Kennzeichen sagen. Aber was erwartet Justus denn auch wieder von ihm – es ist stockfinster und als er an der Straße ankam, war das Auto schon um die nächste Kurve.

Beinahe geraten sie darüber in Streit, doch bevor das erste böse Wort fallen kann, sieht Peter zufällig über Justus‘ Schulter hinweg ein Standbild des Täters, dessen Qualität Bob gerade zu verbessern versucht.

„Warte, den Typen kenn ich!“

Sofort ist der Ärger über die Flucht (und Justus‘ dumme Fragen) verflogen, und er setzt sich neben Bob, um das Gesicht genauer zu studieren.

Seine Freunde sehen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch in dieser Sekunde fällt Peter ein, warum ihm das Gesicht bekannt vorkommt. Er hat es gesehen, erst am Nachmittag. Als er Skinny zur Arbeit gefahren hat. Er kennt sogar den Namen – von dem Feuerzeug, das Skinny geklaut hat.

Und da ist sie wieder, die Erklärungsnot.

„Irgendwo habe ich den schon mal gesehen“, schwächt er seine Aussage ab, schindet Zeit mit inhaltsleeren Sätzen, um überlegen zu können. Theoretisch hat er den Fall gerade gelöst. Praktisch kann er es seinen Freunden nicht erzählen, ohne seine… Beziehung? zu Skinny zu offenbaren. Was er unter allen Umständen vermeiden will.

Er starrt auf den Bildschirm, grübelt. Justus und Bob denken bestimmt, dass er überlegt,woher er das Gesicht kennt, und er will sie vorerst gerne in dem Glauben lassen.

Monique kommt hinter ihm in den Raum und schaut sich das Bild ebenfalls an.

„Ja“, bestätigt sie aufgeregt, „Das ist der Mann, von dem ich gesprochen habe!“

„Peter meint, er hat ihn schon mal gesehen“, erzählt Bob ihr, während Peters Gehirn auf Hochtouren läuft.

Das heißt, eigentlich dreht es sich eher panisch im Kreis ohne tatsächlich etwas Sinnvolles von sich zu geben.

„Wie war bloß noch sein Name…“, überlegt Monique laut, „Der Vorname war irgendwas _Langweiliges_ , wie John oder James…“

 _Jack_ , denkt Peter. _Jack Rackham_. Aber er schweigt.

Er blendet das Gespräch zwischen Monique, Bob und Justus aus, und konzentriert sich auf sein eigenes Problem.

Eigentlich will er seinen Freunden alle Details über den Mann erzählen, die er hat. Schließlich gibt es keinen Grund, ihn zu decken, oder Monique weiterer Angst auszusetzen. Doch dann braucht er eine gute Erklärung, woher er ihn kennt. Eine _]sehr_ gute Erklärung, denn dieses Mal wird sich Justus bestimmt nicht mit einer halbherzigen Lüge abspeisen lassen. Nicht, wenn es um einen Fall geht.

„Ich glaube, er ist mir neulich in Rocky Beach irgendwo begegnet“, sagt er langsam. Irgendetwas muss er sagen, und etwas Intelligenteres fällt ihm gerade ehrlich gesagt nicht ein. Dafür sind normalerweise Justus und Bob zuständig.

„Irgendwo am Hafen oder so“, fügt er hinzu, und beschließt in dem Moment, den Namen erstmal für sich zu behalten.

Vielleicht können sie ihm irgendwo im Umfeld der Bar auflauern. Wenn sie ihn dort konfrontieren und dann Inspektor Cotta hinzu ziehen, braucht Peter vielleicht gar nicht erwähnen, dass er den Namen kennt.

Justus guckt ihn schon wieder mit diesem Blick an von ‚Das hilft uns aber nicht besonders weiter‘ und für eine Sekunde, nur eine einzige Sekunde, will Peter ihm die Wahrheit ins Gesicht spucken. Nicht, um die Lüge aus der Welt zu haben. Nicht, um die Geheimnistuerei zu beenden. Sondern einzig und allein, um Schreck, Unglauben und vielleicht sogar Verachtung in Justus‘ Augen zu sehen.

Schon liegen ihm die Worte auf der Zunge, unnötig grob, unnötig konfrontativ, doch in dem Moment mischt Bob sich ein, und Peter schluckt den Satz wieder herunter.

„Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang!“, sagt Bob. Für die Unterbrechung sollte Peter ihm vermutlich dankbar sein.

„Wenn ihr mir das Bild ausdruckt, kann ich ein paar Bekannte nach ihm fragen, die ihn vielleicht kennen“, erklärt Monique, und damit ist Peter erstmal wieder aus dem Schneider.

Doch einmal mehr kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht doch nicht ewig so weitermachen kann. Irgendwie ist es inzwischen viel zu spät, um noch einfach in einem Nebensatz fallen zu lassen, dass er viel Zeit mit Skinny verbringt – und _womit_ sie diese Zeit verbringen. Gleichzeitig hat er immer mehr das drohende Gefühl, dass es eines Tages sowieso ans Licht kommen wird. Und wenn seine Freunde die Geschichte von anderen hören, durch Gerüchte, durch einen unbedachten Satz, ohne dass er ihnen vorher davon erzählt hat, dann wird die Hölle los sein.

Er vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen und tut so, als würde es an der Müdigkeit liegen.

Nach den ersten paar Malen hätte er die ganze Sache vielleicht noch einfach beenden können. Sich einfach von Skinny fernhalten sollen. Aber er weiß selbst, dass er daran gescheitert wäre, wenn er es versucht hätte. Spätestens seit der Nacht nach der Party war es zu spät.

Denn es sind zwei verschiedene Welten – bei Skinny, und überall sonst. Skinny ist seine Zuflucht, seine Rettung vor allem, was ihm draußen auf die Nerven geht. Vor der Schule, seinen Eltern und sogar – und manchmal ganz besonders – seinen Freunden.

„Peter, bist du damit auch einverstanden?“, reißt ihn Bob aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hm?“, erwidert Peter nur; er hat keine Ahnung, worüber die letzten paar Minuten geredet worden ist.

„Ich sagte“, wiederholt Justus langsam und missgelaunt – ein Tonfall den Peter in letzter Zeit viel zu oft von ihm gehört hat –, „dass wir uns in den nächsten Tagen öfter mal am Hafen umsehen sollten, auf die Möglichkeit hin, dass er uns zufällig begegnet, da du ja keine genaueren Informationen zu seinem tatsächlichen Aufenthaltsort hast.“

„Ohne mich wüssten wir gar nicht, wo wir suchen sollen“, murmelt er, achtet jedoch darauf, dass Justus ihn nicht hören kann.

Aber er muss zugeben, dass die Idee nicht ganz doof ist. Vielleicht ist sie sogar seine Rettung, denn wenn er Skinny dazu bringen kann, ihm bei Jacks Auftauchen Bescheid zu geben, kann er seine Freunde bestimmt unauffällig dazu bringen, sich genau zu der Zeit in genau dem Bereich des Hafens umzusehen.

~*~

„Sag mal, kannst du uns bei einem Fall behilflich sein?“, fragt Peter aus dem Nichts.

Sie sitzen bei Skinny am Küchentisch, der Fernseher läuft, weil Skinny nicht glauben konnte, dass Peter noch nie _Fight Club_ gesehen hat. 

„Fragst du mich das gerade wirklich?“ Skinny scheint nicht ganz zu glauben, dass Peter die Frage ernst meint. Was verständlich ist, Peter ist sich auch nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihn gerade tatsächlich darum bittet.

Eigentlich kann das nur schief gehen, jetzt doch zuzulassen, dass sich die beiden Boxen in seinem Leben, die er so fein säuberlich getrennt hat, überschneiden. Aber andererseits will er Monique wirklich helfen, der die ganze Geschichte laut Bob noch viel mehr Angst macht, als sie zugibt. Und Bob kennt sich aus damit, anderer Leute Gefühle zu lesen. Im Gegensatz zu Peter.

„Es geht um eine Freundin von uns, die gestalkt wird“, erklärt er. Denn Skinny mag sich zwar überhaupt nicht um legal oder illegal scheren, doch so etwas scheint er verstehen zu können.

Skinny wirft ihm einen langen, wenig begeisterten Blick zu. Dann fordert er Peter jedoch mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung zum Weiterreden auf.

„Du sollst unseren Verdächtigen bloß ein bisschen aushorchen.“ Peter hat das ziemlich deutliche Gefühl, dass er sich gerade wieder dem Grat nähert, auf dessen anderer Seite Skinnys Ärger auf ihn wartet. Aber wenn er seine Worte richtig wählt kann er ihn vielleicht trotzdem überzeugen. Er darf bloß nicht allzu explizit Justus oder Bob erwähnen.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?“ Skinny sieht wieder zum Fernseher zurück, und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Typen, dem du das Feuerzeug geklaut hast?“ Ganz bewusst schlägt Peter einen unbekümmerten Tonfall an. Zugegebenermaßen, das fällt ihm nicht weiter schwer. Irgendwann in den letzten Wochen haben sich seine Skrupel in Richtung Niemandsland verabschiedet, solange niemand in seinem unmittelbaren Umkreis betroffen ist.

„ _Jack_ ist euer Stalker?“, Skinny lacht. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich.“

Das ist interessant, findet Peter. „Wieso sieht ihm das ähnlich?“, erkundigt er sich.

Skinny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Er ist ziemlich besessen von dieser Sängerin.“

Jetzt muss Peter lachen. Aber nicht aus Freude oder Heiterkeit, sondern aus purer Verwirrung darüber, wie die Welt manchmal spielt. Da verbrachten sie Wochen damit, einen Hinweis auf Moniques Stalker zu suchen, und dann hätte ihm Skinny die Antwort quasi auf dem Silbertablett präsentieren können, wenn er zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die richtigen Fragen gestellt hätte. Aber wer rechnet denn auch mit sowas?

Er kriegt sich gar nicht wieder ein, und Skinny wirft ihm einen halb besorgten, halb amüsierten Blick zu. „Aber sonst geht’s dir gut?“

Mit einem Nicken versucht er sich zu beruhigen und trinkt einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche – an dem er sich prompt verschluckt, weil er das Lachen immer noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle bekommen hat.

Mit unbewegter Miene schaut Skinny ihm beim Husten zu. Dann huscht ein Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Gott, Shaw, du bist so dämlich. Was mach ich eigentlich mit dir?“

 _Das_ ist übrigens eine Frage, die Peter sich auch schon gestellt hat. Aber er weigert sich, genauer darüber nachzudenken. Wie übrigens über so einige Dinge, die im Moment in seinem Leben passieren.

Als er wieder vernünftig Luft bekommt, wirft er Skinny einen Blick zu. „Ich könnte mir da das ein oder andere vorstellen“, stichelt er.

Noch bevor er das letzte Wort ganz heraus hat, langt Skinny über die Tischecke und versetzt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Nicht allzu kraftvoll, gerade genug, dass das Zimmer kurz vor Peters Augen wegrutscht.

Er grinst, Herausforderung im Gesicht, und im nächsten Moment haben sie den Film völlig vergessen.

~*~

Als Peter versucht, sich ins Haus zu schleichen, sitzt seine Mutter im Wohnzimmer und wartet auf ihn. Gerade so kann er einen Fluch unterdrücken. Er hat zwar behauptet, dass er bei Jeffrey wäre, aber anscheinend ist irgendwas passiert, dass sie an der Geschichte hat zweifeln lassen.

„Wo warst du?“, fragt sie. Noch klingt sie mehr besorgt als vorwurfsvoll. Doch er kann schon fast hören, wie ihr Tonfall umschwingt.

„Bei Jeffrey“, sagt er, und gibt sich alle Mühe, nicht zögerlich zu klingen, obwohl ihm die bloße Tatsache, dass sie dieses Gespräch führen, schon sagt, dass sie ihm nicht glaubt.

„Es ist halb drei, Peter.“

‚Ja, und?‘, will er sagen. Als wäre es noch nie spät geworden, wenn er bei Jeffrey war. Als würde er nicht öfter mal mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kommen – insbesondere wenn sie einen Fall haben, kommt das quasi ständig vor.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck scheint seine Verwirrung jedenfalls ausreichend rüber zu bringen.

„Jeffrey hat um neun angerufen, um dir zu sagen, dass das Spiel morgen ausfällt. Er konnte dich auf dem Handy nicht erreichen.“

„ _Fuck_ “, murmelt Peter.

Ein Klassenkamerad hat früher am Abend versucht, ihn wegen irgendwelcher Schulaufgaben zu erreichen, während er bei Skinny saß. Das Klingeln ist ihm auf die Nerven gegangen, also hat er sein Handy stumm geschaltet. Und seitdem nicht wieder drauf geguckt.

„Wo warst du?“, will seine Mutter wissen, und Peter weiß nicht genau, was er sagen soll.

Seine Reaktion hat schon verraten, dass irgendetwas im Busch ist. Wenn er jetzt behauptet, er hätte es sich anders überlegt und wäre zu Bob gefahren, wird seine Mutter ihm das definitiv nicht glauben, sondern es unweigerlich als die Ausrede erkennen, die es ist.

Für einen Moment will er sagen, dass es sie nichts angeht, dass er alt genug ist, auch mal unterwegs zu sein, ohne, dass sie jederzeit weiß, wo er ist. Aber das ist ein Streit, den er heute eigentlich nicht mehr führen will.

Also muss er sich jetzt schnellstmöglich irgendwas einfallen lassen. Irgendetwas, bei dem seine Mutter sich nicht wundert, dass er es geheim halten will, das ihm aber gleichzeitig keinen echten Ärger einbringt.

Um ein bisschen mehr Zeit heraus zu schlagen geht er zu seiner Mutter hinüber und setzt sich auf den Sessel neben ihr.

„Ich hab mich mit nem Typen getroffen“, behauptet er dann, auf gut Glück. Das ist zwar unverfänglich, aber gleichzeitig glaubhaft, dass er es verschweigen will. Eigentlich haben seine Eltern nichts dagegen, aber seine Mutter wird ihm schon abnehmen, dass er trotzdem lieber vorsichtig ist.

„Das ist doch kein Grund, uns anzulügen!“, erwidert sie wenig überraschend.

Da fällt ihm wieder ein, was Justus gesagt hat, als Skinny ihn mit dem verdammten Knutschfleck hat umher laufen lassen.

„Naja…“, er muss nicht viel schauspielerische Leistung aufbringen, um sich ein bisschen hin und her zu winden, „er ist ein bisschen älter als ich, und wir wollten in L.A. ein bisschen weg gehen…“

Beruhigt, und ein kleines bisschen selbstzufrieden, kann er beobachtet, wie ihre Miene weicher wird.

„Ach, Pete“, sagt sie, „Sowas musst du uns doch nicht verheimlichen.“

Er muss sich konzentrieren, um nicht loszulachen. Ob sie das immer noch sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass er vor ein paar Stunden noch an Skinnys Bett gefesselt war und dass dieser – wieder einmal – blutige Striemen auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hat? Dass er seine Zeit mit einem stadtbekannten Kleinkriminellen verbringt, der ihn mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit dazu bringt, ebenfalls dumme, illegale Sachen zu machen?

„War es denn schön?“, fragt sie nach, als er nichts sagt.

Fast hätte er die Fassade wirklich durchbrochen. Oh ja, es war sehr schön! Er kann kaum bequem sitzen!

Mit erzwungener Beiläufigkeit winkt er ab. „Ganz nett. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das was wird.“

Er kann ihr ansehen, dass sie ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte. Aber das wäre jetzt keine gute Idee, denn er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er immer noch nach Skinnys Zigaretten riecht. Also steht er auf, und verabschiedet sich mit übertriebenem Gähnen ins Bett.

Das ist grade noch mal gut gegangen.


	10. komm und küss den lauf öffne den mund und lass dich belohnen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Oomph! – Tanz in den Tod]
> 
> Okay, this is straight up gunplay. Wer will, kann das Kapitel einfach überspringen, denn es hat eigentlich keine Plot-Relevanz. (Deswegen auch der out-of-turn-upload. Donnerstag gehts mit dem Plot weiter as scheduled.)  
> Spoiler für die Flüsternden Puppen.  
> You have been warned.

Unruhe kribbelt durch Peters Körper wie Ameisen, die durch seine Adern huschen – von den Fingerspitzen durch die Arme in seinen Oberkörper, die Beine hinab in die Füße und wieder zurück.

Justus hat beschlossen, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt, wenn einer von ihnen alleine durch die Hafengegend stolpert, und da er auf dem Schrottplatz helfen muss und Bob in der Agentur gebraucht wird, sitzt Peter zuhause ohne sich mit einer Aufgabe ablenken zu können.

Er war schon Laufen, aber gebracht hat es nichts. Auch die Dusche nicht, egal, wie heiß oder kalt er sie eingestellt hat. Immer noch flattern seine Finger, muss er sich zwingen, nicht die ganze Zeit mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu klopfen.

Der Versuch, sich auf Schulaufgaben zu konzentrieren, war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Aber er weiß auch nicht, was er sonst machen soll. Das heißt, eigentlich weiß er ganz genau, wie er die Unruhe loswerden könnte. Er will es bloß nicht zugeben.

Denn, verdammt noch mal, es ist gerade mal zwei Tage her, seit er zuletzt bei Skinny war. Die blauen Flecken und roten Striemen sind noch nicht einmal verblasst, und er kann schon kaum noch an etwas anderes denken als daran, wieder zu ihm zu fahren.

Stumm verflucht er sich selbst, Skinny, die Welt im Allgemeinen. Was zum Teufel stimmt denn nicht mit ihm? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass er den Schmerz, die Demütigung, das High, wirklich so sehr braucht, dass er ohne kaum noch funktionieren kann!

Eigentlich sollte man doch meinen, dass das Bedürfnis irgendwann nachlässt – sich zumindest verringert. Schließlich geht das Ganze jetzt schon mehrere Monate. Aber stattdessen braucht er immer mehr, wie ein Alkoholiker, der mit zwei Bier am Tag auch nicht auskommt.

Er dreht die Musik auf, doch er hält kaum einen Song aus, bevor er die Anlage wieder ausmacht. Das funktioniert auch nicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später gibt er schließlich auf.

Redet sich ein, dass er bloß Lust hat, mit Skinny abzuhängen, ein bisschen umher zu sitzen und über belangloses Zeug zu reden. Damit er nicht über die Schule oder den Fall oder sonst irgendwas nachdenken muss.

Seltsamerweise versammeln sich die Ameisen in seinem Magen, sobald er am Steuer des MGs sitzt und Little Rampart ansteuert. Immer noch unangenehm, aber besser, als wenn sie in seinem ganzen verdammten Körper unterwegs sind.

Er hält sich nicht mit Klingeln auf, sondern betritt einfach die Wohnung. Wenn Skinny zuhause ist, ist die Tür eh nie abgeschlossen. Normalerweise würde er aus Höflichkeit kurz klopfen, aber schon auf der Treppe hat er das Wummern von Skinnys Lieblingsband gehört. 

Skinny sitzt auf dem Fensterbrett, singt mit und tippt auf seinem Handy herum. Eine Sekunde später vibriert es in Peters Hosentasche. Mit einer Vorahnung, wer ihm wohl geschrieben haben könnte, zieht er sein Handy hervor, und wie erwartet ist es eine Nachricht von Skinny.

[Komm rüber] steht da bloß.

Peter lacht, offenbar laut genug, dass Skinny es über die Musik hören kann. Vor Schreck fällt er beinahe aus dem Fenster. Sein Kopf ruckt nach oben, und für einen Moment sieht Peter die totale Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat.

Er springt vom Fensterbrett und geht zur Anlage hinüber. Die Musik verstummt und er grinst Peter an. „Hast du dich hergebeamt?“

Peter zuckt mit den Schultern. „Zwei Doofe, ein Gedanke. Ich war grade durch die Tür.“

Die Ameisen sind verschwunden, und Erwartung ist an ihre Stelle getreten. Denn so, wie Skinny ihn ansieht, hat der irgendetwas vor. Die Nachricht entsprang offenbar nicht nur Langeweile.

Das böse Grinsen verheißt nichts Gutes für Peter, der reglos mitten in der Küche stehen geblieben ist.

„Traust du mir, Shaw?“, fragt Skinny leise.

Das Lachen bleibt Peter im Hals stecken. Er will Skinny einen Vogel zeigen, ihm sagen, dass er bisher immer auf die Schnauze gefallen ist, wenn er Skinny vertraut hat. Aber dann denkt er an kalte Klingen und unnachgiebige Fesseln. An heiße Glut und blaue Flecken.

Mit trockenem Mund zwingt er sich zu einem ruckartigen Nicken.

„Gut“, sagt Skinny so sanft, dass Peter beinahe Angst bekommt.

~*~

Fünf Minuten später kniet Peter im Schlafzimmer auf dem zerschlissenen Teppich.

Skinny hat ihm die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt; die groben Seile schneiden in seine Haut, wenn er zu sehr dagegen ankämpft. Weil er sich gewehrt hat, hat Skinny ihm ein paar Mal in die Rippen getreten, und jetzt kann Peter spüren, wie sich unter seiner Haut blaue Flecken bilden.

Er kann Skinny nicht sehen, der irgendwo hinter ihm im Kleiderschrank herum gräbt. Keine Ahnung, was er sucht, das hat er Peter nicht erzählt. Er hat ihm nur befohlen, brav auf den Knien zu bleiben, und für den Moment tut Peter, was er sagt.

Dann hört er, wie Skinny sich ihm von hinten nähert.

Die Erwartung jagt ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den bloßen Rücken. Es ist wie immer, der Grat zwischen Aufregung und Angst. In Augenblicken wie diesem ist Peter Skinny absolut ausgeliefert. Allein der Gedanke lässt seinen Puls rasen.

Kühles Metall berührt seinen Nacken, und noch ehe er weiß, was es ist, hat Peter den Kopf gesenkt. Unterwürfig, ergeben.

Dann erst wird ihm klar, dass es keins von Skinnys Messern ist, das dort in seine Haut drückt. Dafür ist es zu klobig, zu stumpf… Zu rund. In der nächsten Sekunde durchzuckt es ihn wie ein Blitz. Skinny hat ihm eine verdammte Pistole in den Nacken gesetzt. Bevor er aufspringen kann, Skinny anbrüllen kann, dass er jetzt endgültig zu weit gegangen ist, hat er sich mit einem Stöhnen der kalten Mündung entgegen gepresst.

Hinter ihm flucht Skinny. „ _Fuck_ , dachte ich mir doch, dass dir das gefällt.“

Er klingt so atemlos wie Peter sich fühlt. Als wäre plötzlich nicht mehr genug Luft im Raum.

Langsam streicht Skinny mit der Waffe über Peters Nacken. Die Wirbelsäule hinunter, seine Schultern entlang.

Peter hält ganz still, angespannt, die Augen geschlossen. Sein Atem geht flach, stockt immer wieder, wenn Skinny die Mündung in seine Haut drückt.

Seine Gedanken rasen – woher hat Skinny die Waffe? _Warum_ hat Skinny eine Waffe? Ist sie vielleicht sogar _geladen_? Gleichzeitig fühlt sich sein Kopf seltsam leer an. Keine Unsicherheit, keine Fragen, keine Sorgen. Sein ganzes _Sein_ ist auf Skinny und die Waffe in dessen Hand ausgerichtet.

Das Metall – inzwischen nicht mehr kalt, sondern aufgewärmt von Peters Körper – gräbt sich in seinen Hals und er stöhnt, leise und langgezogen.

Mit langsamen Schritten geht Skinny um ihn herum. Peter kann spüren, wie kontrolliert die Bewegungen sind. Das heißt, Skinny muss sich alle Mühe geben, sich zusammen zu reißen. Die Erkenntnis, dass ihn das hier genauso erregt wie Peter, trifft ihn mit voller Wucht, bringt ihn dazu, sich der Waffe noch mehr entgegen zu pressen.

„Du würdest mich wirklich alles mit dir machen lassen, was?“, sagt Skinny leise. Versucht, abfällig zu klingen, scheint jedoch immer noch atemlos zu sein. Er geht vor Peter in die Hocke, lässt die Pistole über seine Brust gleiten, bis er die Mündung genau über die Brandnarbe setzt.

„Skinny…“, fleht er leise, ohne zu wissen, worum er eigentlich bettelt. Sein Herz rast in seinem Brustkorb, während er sich der Waffe entgegen reckt. „ _Bitte_.“

„ _Bitte_ was?“ Da ist wieder das Grinsen, obwohl Skinny ganz genau weiß, dass Peter in diesem Zustand keine ganzen Sätze mehr bilden kann. Vielleicht auch deswegen.

Er steht auf, zieht die Waffe wieder über Peters Haut, bis er sie gegen dessen Lippen setzt.

Bevor Peter weiß, was er überhaupt tut, hat er den Mund geöffnet. Der metallische Geschmack erinnert ihn an Blut, und instinktiv leckt er über die Mündung.

Skinny stöhnt, presst die freie Hand gegen seine Erektion. Schiebt die Waffe tiefer in Peters Mund.

Peter ist sich kristallklar der Tatsache bewusst, dass ein unachtsames Zucken von Skinnys Finger am Abzug sein Ende bedeuten könnte. Er ist so hart wie vielleicht nie zuvor.

Langsam schließt Peter die Lippen um den Lauf, schaut zu Skinny auf.

„ _Goddamned_ , Shaw“, entfährt es dem leise.

Er beginnt, die Pistole zu bewegen, raus und rein, raus und rein, und scheint den Blick nicht davon abwenden zu können.

Inzwischen sollte Peter sich eigentlich an Skinnys Fokus gewöhnt haben, doch der gierige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist jedes Mal fast zu viel für ihn.

Er kämpft dagegen an, als seine Augen sich schließen wollen. Skinny hat es gern, wenn Peter ihn ansieht. Damit er nicht eine Sekunde lang vergisst, _wer_ da vor ihm steht. Als ob er das je könnte.

Das Metall ist kühl und schwer auf seiner Zunge, sticht mit Ecken und Kanten in seinem Mund. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er noch kein Blut schmeckt. 

Skinny hat die freie Hand in die Jeans geschoben. Und Peter kann die Augen nicht von der halb verborgenen Bewegung abwenden. 

Als Skinny die Waffe zurück zieht, folgt Peter automatisch, bis ein tadelndes „Na, na“ von Skinny ihn davon abhält.

Warme, weiche Haut ersetzt den Stahl in Peters Mund. 

Skinny sagt irgendwas, doch die Worte kommen bei Peter nicht an, zu laut rauscht das Blut in seinen Ohren. Vermutlich ist es Ermunterung. Nicht, das Peter das bräuchte.

Hätte ihm jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass er sich regelmäßig und so willig auf den Knien vor Skinny Norris wiederfinden würde, hätte er vermutlich eine Prügelei mit dieser Person angefangen. 

Aber an irgendeinem Punkt hat er aufgehört, sich dafür zu schämen, wie verdammt wohl er sich in dieser Position fühlt.

Und so kniet er einfach da auf dem Teppich, ohne sich bewegen zu können zwischen den Fesseln an seinen Händen und Skinnys rabiaten Fingern, die in seine Haare gegraben sind und seinen Kopf an Ort und Stelle halten. Lässt einfach zu, dass Skinny seinen Mund benutzt, ohne Gegenwehr zu leisten oder sich auch nur Gedanken darüber zu machen, warum er es so genießt.

Die Waffe ist immer noch in Skinnys anderer Hand, der Arm hängt lose an seiner Seite herab, und Peter erwischt sich dabei, wie er das glänzende Metal anstarrt.

Irgendwie verliert er das Zeitgefühl, es können fünf oder zwanzig Minuten vergangen sein, als Skinny kommt. Der bittere Geschmack breitet sich in Peters Mund aus und er schluckt ohne nachzudenken. Beim ersten Mal hat er es ganz instinktiv getan, und Skinny hat ihn angestarrt, als hätte er gerade den Hauptgewinn gezogen.

Einen Moment später macht Skinny einen halben Schritt zurück, greift mit der freien Hand nach Peter Arm, zerrt ihn aufs Bett. Peter landet auf seinen gefesselten Händen – eigentlich unangenehm, aber er merkt es kaum. Skinny zerrt ihn noch ein Stück weiter, bis er mit dem Rücken am Kopfteil lehnt, halb sitzt, halb liegt.

Bevor Peter weiß, wie ihm geschieht, spürt er wieder die Waffe gegen seine Lippen, und hat auch schon den Mund geöffnet. Den leichten Schmerz in seinem Kiefer, seinem Hals, nimmt er gar nicht richtig wahr.

Skinny kämpft mit dem Reißverschluss, dann gleitet seine Hand in Peters Hose, legt sich um ihn.

Peter presst sich der Berührung entgegen, leckt instinktiv immer noch um den Lauf, während sein Atem immer schneller geht. Lange wird er nicht durchhalten.

Am Rande seines Sichtfelds bemerkt er, wie sich Skinnys Finger, der bisher lang am Lauf gelegen hat, in den Abzug schiebt. Er will schreien, sich wehren, doch stattdessen stöhnt er bloß, versucht Skinnys Hand zu einem schnelleren Rhythmus zu zwingen.

Er sieht, wie der Finger sich krümmt.

Dann, ein Klicken.

Vielleicht das lauteste Geräusch der Welt.

Und Peter ist so erregt, dass er es kaum noch aushält.

„Dachtest du echt, die wäre geladen?“, flüstert Skinny leise in sein Ohr, „Keine Sorge, ich werd meinem Lieblingsspielzeug schon nicht das Hirn wegpusten.“

Dann versenkt er wieder einmal die Zähne in Peters Schulter, und Peter kommt, das Stöhnen gedämpft von dem Lauf in seinem Mund.

Für einen langen Moment bekommt er nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung mit.

Als er wieder zu sich kommt, liegt Skinny neben ihm, wischt mit einem Taschentuch erst seine Finger sauber, dann Peter. Dann befördert er es in den Papierkorb neben dem Bett, und langt wie üblich nach den Zigaretten. Die Pistole hat er wegglegt und Peters Fesseln gelöst.

Für eine Weile rauchen sie schweigend.

„Auf jeden Fall wissen wir jetzt endlich, wie ich dich dazu bringen kann, die Klappe zu halten“, sagt Skinny schließlich.

Peter muss schmunzeln. Auch wenn Skinny sich gerne darüber beschwert, dass Peter zu laut ist, hat er das ziemlich sichere Gefühl, dass es ihm eigentlich gefällt. Denn auffälliger Weise zieht Skinny ihn immer erst _hinterher_ damit auf, anstatt ihm _währenddessen_ den Mund zu verbieten.

„Hören deine Nachbarn mich eigentlich gar nicht?“, hat Peter einmal gefragt, nachdem er so laut geschrien hat, dass Skinny ihm tatsächlich mit einem Knebel gedroht hat.

„Doch, bestimmt“, hat Skinny geantwortet, mit diesem dreckigen Grinsen, und hat an der Zigarette gezogen, „aber das interessiert hier niemanden. Ich könnte dich abstechen und es würde keinen kümmern.“

Ganz lässig hat Skinny es gesagt, und noch breiter gegrinst, als Peter mit einem Stöhnen das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben hat. Der Gedanke hätte ihm Angst machen sollen, stattdessen war er beinahe schon wieder hart gewesen, und hatte lieber nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie verrückt er sein musste, um sowas erregend zu finden.

Und jetzt das. Vielleicht sollte er anfangen, sich ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen Geisteszustand zu machen.

Andererseits war es immerhin nicht seine Idee. Auch wenn er sich schon manchmal gefragt hat, wieso er eigentlich auf den ganzen kranken Scheiß steht, mit dem Skinny so nach und nach angekommen ist.

Eigentlich weiß er wirklich nicht, warum er noch überrascht ist.

„Woher hast du die überhaupt?“, erkundigt er sich, und nickt zu der Pistole, die mittlerweile auf dem Fensterbrett liegt.

Skinny atmet den Rauch aus. „Erinnerst du dich an Michael?“, antwortet er mit einer Gegenfrage.

Für einen Moment weiß Peter nicht, wen er meint. Dann fällt es ihm wieder ein. Michael Rompa, der Fitnesstrainer, mit dem Skinny die Sache mit den flüsternden Puppen geplant hat. Er nickt.

„Tja, hinter Michael waren die Bullen her“, erzählt Skinny, „und Michael hatte diese illegale Schönheit in seinem Besitz. Und da dachte er sich, versteckt er sie doch bei seinem Kumpel Skinny.“

Peter hat sich auf den Unterarm gestützt und beobachtet Skinny. So weit er das erkennen kann, sagt der die Wahrheit. Zumindest zeigt er keines der subtilen Anzeichen, von denen Peter inzwischen weiß, dass sie auf eine Lüge oder auch nur eine Halbwahrheit hindeuten.

Wieder zieht Skinny an der Zigarette, atmet aus, und grinst. „Und jetzt ist Michael im Knast und ich hab die Knarre.“

Rein rational weiß Peter ganz genau, dass er diese Tatsache nicht gut finden sollte. Es sollte ihm Unbehagen bereiten. Vielleicht sollte er sogar Inspektor Cotta Bescheid geben wollen. Aber nichts davon empfindet er tatsächlich. Stattdessen hat er wieder den Geschmack von Metall im Mund, das Gefühl des kühlen Laufs auf seiner Zunge.

„Tja, Pech für Michael“, sagt er, und lässt sich wieder auf die Kissen fallen. Dann klaut er die Zigarette aus Skinnys Hand. „Irgendwelche Ideen, was wir mit dem angebrochenen Abend machen?“

„Wir könnten den lieben Jack suchen gehen“, schlägt Skinny vor, aber Peter braucht sein Gesicht gar nicht zu sehen um zu wissen, dass es bloß ein Witz ist.

„Scheiß auf Jack“, sagt er dementsprechend. Er hat sowieso keine Lust, schon wieder über den Fall nachzugrübeln.

„Oder wir könnten ausprobieren, wie laut ich dich zum Schreien bringen muss, bis meine Nachbarn mich wegen Ruhestörung anzeigen“, sagt Skinny so beiläufig, dass Peter einen Moment braucht, um den Satz tatsächlich zu verstehen.

Dann läuft wie ein Film plötzlich eine Szene vor Peters Augen ab. Wie es an der Tür klingelt, und Skinny öffnet. Cotta, der im Hausflur steht – Peters Hirn ignoriert gekonnt, dass Cotta wegen einer Ruhestörung ganz sicher nicht rausfahren würde –, und Skinny mitteilt, dass Schreie aus seiner Wohnung gemeldet wurden, und dass er dem auf den Grund gehen muss. Dass Skinny ihn breit grinsend einlädt, sich gerne umzuschauen. Wie Cotta in die Küche tritt, und durch die offene Tür ins Schlafzimmer sieht, wo Peter immer noch ans Bett gefesselt ist.

„Stell dir mal vor, was passieren würde, wenn euer Inspektor dich hier findet“, überlegt Skinny laut, als hätte er Peters Gedanken gelesen.

„Danke, lieber nicht“, bringt Peter hervor, aber Skinnys Grinsen sagt ihm, dass es nicht so gelassen klingt, wie er es gerne hätte.

„Meinst du, er würde das gleich den anderen Schnüfflern erzählen?“, fährt Skinny ungerührt fort, ganz offenbar mit dem einzigen Ziel, Peter zu ärgern. „Oder würde er erst zu deinen Eltern fahren?“

Peter versteckt sein Gesicht hinter den Händen. Er will sich _wirklich_ nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn Cotta seinen Eltern erzählen würde, was er bei Skinny macht – mit sich machen lässt.

„Du solltest lieber hoffen, dass Cotta diese Wohnung niemals betritt“, schießt er nach einem Augenblick zurück, „Sonst bist du nämlich wegen illegalem Waffenbesitz dran.“

Skinny lacht bloß. „Und wegen Drogenbesitz. Und wegen Besitz von Diebesgut. Und wegen Diebstahl – oder Hehlerei – oder beidem – je nach dem, was sie anklagen wollen.“

Irgendwie scheint ihn der Gedanke nicht besonders zu schrecken. Doch Peter führt es wieder einmal vor Augen, mit wem er sich hier eigentlich eingelassen hat. Aber das schlimmste ist, irgendwie bereitet ihm die Vorstellung, dass Skinny in den Knast kommen könnte, deutlich mehr Unbehagen als die wiederholte Erinnerung, in was für illegale Dinge er verstrickt ist.

Mit einem Grinsen lässt Skinny den Blick über Peters nackten Körper wandern, was in dem plötzlich das etwas irrationale Bedürfnis weckt, sich zu verstecken. Skinnys Augen bleiben an den blauen Flecken hängen, an der Narbe.

„Und wegen Körperverletzung, vielleicht sogar gefährlicher Körperverletzung, wenn sie mir nicht glauben, dass du einverstanden warst.“ Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck lässt Peter ahnen, dass der nächste Satz ihn wieder furchtbar in Verlegenheit wird. „Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, dass du darum _gebettelt_ hast, dass ich dir wehtue.“

Mit einem Stöhnen vergräbt Peter wieder das Gesicht in den Händen. „Fick dich einfach“, bringt er hervor, und Skinny lacht ihn aus.

Denn so sehr Peter es hasst, wenn Skinny sowas völlig gelassen und absolut schamlos sagt, so sehr gefällt es ihm auch. Und Skinny weiß das ganz genau.

~*~

Am Abend trifft er seine Kollegen in der Zentrale. Hafenrundgang ist angesagt.

Unauffällig reibt Peter immer wieder über die wunden Muskeln an seinem Kiefer, an seinem Hals, in den Schultern, und mehr als einmal lässt ihn die plötzliche Erinnerung an die kalte Mündung in seinem Nacken erschaudern.

Wenn Bob und Justus sein seltsames Verhalten mitbekommen, sagen sie ausnahmsweise nichts dazu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin nicht 100% glücklich damit, aber ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	11. the soul is cheap lesson learned wish me luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nirvana – Dumb]

In den nächsten Tagen streifen sie immer mal wieder zu unregelmäßigen Zeiten durch die Hafengegend. Selbst dann, wenn Peter aus verlässlicher Quelle – also, von Skinny – ganz genau weiß, dass ihr Verdächtiger nirgendwo in der Nähe ist. Er muss höllisch aufpassen, dass ihm nicht ‚Jack‘ heraus rutscht, solange sie seinen Namen offiziell noch gar nicht wissen. Dass Skinny ihn stets so nennt, wenn er Peter über dessen Abwesenheit informiert, hilft natürlich nicht weiter.

Mittlerweile sind Justus und Bob merklich frustriert, während Peter seine Genervtheit ausnahmsweise spielen muss. Aber er kann sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, seinen Freunden die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Im Moment sitzen sie mal wieder in der Zentrale zusammen und überlegen, wie man dem (Peter nicht ganz so) Unbekannten am besten auf die Schliche kommen könnte.

„Wir könnten ne Telefonlawine starten…“, sagt Bob, zum bestimmt fünften Mal.

„…Wenn der Typ bloß nicht son Allerweltsgesicht hätte“, beendet Peter seinen Satz.

Plötzlich kommt ein Klatschen aus Justus‘ Richtung – er hat sich die Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. „Wir sind so blöd!“, entfährt es ihm, und seine Kollegen starren ihn irritiert an.

Peter mag es normalerweise nicht besonders, wenn Justus sowas sagt, aber ausnahmsweise nimmt er es nicht persönlich, da Justus sich selbst offenkundig mit einschließt.

„Wir haben doch das Foto! Wir machen einfach eine E-Mail-Lawine draus!“

Jetzt muss Peter gezwungenermaßen zustimmen, dass sie in der Tat ganz schön dämlich sind. Das hat schließlich schon öfter gut funktioniert. Doch irgendwie waren sie dieses Mal so sehr darauf versteift, am Hafen zu suchen, dass sie diese Möglichkeit komplett vergessen hatten.

Gesagt, getan, und schon sitzt Justus am Rechner und startet das Unternehmen. Und in Zeiten von Smartphones muss man auch keine drei Tage mehr warten, bis jemand mal seine E-Mail abruft. Zumindest bei den meisten Leuten.

Als er an der Reihe ist, Freunde anzuschreiben, spielt Peter kurz mit dem Gedanken, das Bild neben Kelly, Jeffrey und Hannah auch noch an Skinny zu senden, aber das würde das Schicksal vermutlich allzu sehr herausfordern. Außerdem, wird ihm in diesem Moment klar, hat er gar keine Adresse von Skinny, schließlich kommunizieren sie – falls man das denn so nennen kann – ausschließlich übers Handy.

Mit dem guten Gewissen, etwas für ihren Fall getan zu haben, entlässt Justus seine Freunde vorerst, was Peter wunderbar passt. Denn bis Skinnys Schicht in der Bar beginnt, ist es noch drei Stunden hin, sodass er noch einen kurzen Abstecher nach Little Rampart machen kann.

~*~

Am nächsten Tag – ist es schon wieder Samstag? – haben sie morgens tatsächlich schon eine sinnvolle Rückmeldung bekommen. Das heißt, neben dem knappen Dutzend Fehlmeldungen.

Irgendein Kumpel von Jeffrey weiß, dass ihr Verdächtiger im ‚Port Royal‘ ein und aus geht. Peter muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Arbeitet Skinny Norris da nicht?“, sagt Bob, und Peter sieht ihn verblüfft an.

„Woher weißt du das denn schon wieder?“ Für einen Moment kämpft er mit der Panik. Wenn Bob weiß, wo Skinny arbeitet, was weiß er dann noch über ihn?

„Ach“, Bob winkt ab, „Eine von Sax‘ Angestellten arbeitet nebenbei auch da, und irgendwie sind wir auf Skinny zu sprechen gekommen.“

„Muss ja n lustiges Gespräch gewesen sein“, würgt Peter hervor, lange nicht so scherzhaft, wie er es sagen wollte.

Prompt wirft Bob ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, und Peter wünscht sich, er hätte bloß den Mund gehalten.

„Wir sollten dort heute Abend mal vorbei schauen“, rettet Justus ihn, dem die stumme Frage in Bobs Augen völlig entgangen zu sein scheint.

Sofort stimmt Peter ihm zu, vielleicht etwas zu enthusiastisch. Doch Bob wendet sich glücklicherweise ebenfalls wieder dem _eigentlichen_ Fall zu.

Sie machen die Details für den Abend fest, dann verabschiedet Peter sich, während Justus und Bob noch Monique und Inspektor Cotta zur Vorstellung einladen. Er ist noch mit Kelly und Hannah verabredet – zum Mathe lernen, bei dem Gedanken hat er schon keine Lust mehr – und wenn er sie schon wieder versetzt, kündigen ihm die Mädchen wahrscheinlich bald die Freundschaft.

Genau wie Jeffrey, im Übrigen, mit dem er sich auch schon länger nicht mehr zum Surfen getroffen hat. Aber der hat wenigstens den Hauch einer Ahnung, _warum_ Peter plötzlich noch weniger Zeit hat, und lässt es nach einem spöttischen Seitenhieb auf ‚Mr. Mysterious‘ meistens auf sich beruhen.

Bevor er vom Schrottplatz fährt, schreibt Peter Skinny noch schnell die neusten Entwicklungen im Fall, damit er vorgewarnt ist, sollten sie am Abend tatsächlich im ‚Port Royal‘ einfallen müssen, um diesen Jack Rackham dort heraus zu zerren.

~*~

Tatsächlich bekommt Peter, fünf Minuten bevor sie aufbrechen, ein verwackeltes Foto, auf dem unschwer das typische Innere einer Hafen-Bar und ihr gesuchter Stalker zu sehen sind. Als Skinny dann auch noch ankündigt, in ein paar Minuten Jack dazu überreden zu wollen, mit ihm eine zu rauchen, damit sie ihn von der Straße aus gleich sehen können, ist seine Hilfsbereitschaft Peter schon fast suspekt.

Aber natürlich sagt er nichts weiter, sondern bereitet sich mental darauf vor, das erste Mal seit dem ‚Lee Stevens‘-Fall – mit dem das Ganze ja begonnen hat – wieder gleichzeitig in der Gegenwart seiner Freunde und Skinny zu sein.

Sie fahren mit den Fahrrädern, sowohl der Käfer als auch Peters Wagen haben in letzter Zeit allzu oft bei Monique auf der Auffahrt gestanden, und sie wollen ihren Verdächtigen ja nicht schon von weitem vorwarnen.

Außerdem will Peter unter allen Umständen vermeiden, dass irgendjemand sich daran erinnert, dass Skinny vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit mit einem roten MG zur Arbeit gebracht wurde.

Zwei Straßen von der Bar entfernt gibt es einen praktischen Fahrradständer, wo sie die Räder abstellen. Peter schafft es, unbemerkt noch schnell eine Nachricht ([Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt]) an Skinny zu schreiben, bevor sie sich vorsichtig – und, weil Justus nun einmal gerne alles vorausplant, aus verschiedenen Richtungen – dem ‚Port Royal‘ nähern.

Zwei Gestalten stehen vor der Bar und rauchen. Eine davon, groß, dünn, und mit einem, wie Peter zufällig weiß, fadenscheinigen Kapuzenpullover, ist sofort als Skinny zu erkennen. Beim anderen muss er zweimal hinsehen, bevor er sich ganz sicher ist, Jack Rackham vor sich zu haben. Die beiden unterhalten sich, wobei Skinny an der Hauswand lehnt. Und offenbar die Umgebung im Auge behält, denn als er in Peters Richtung schaut, nickt er ihm beinahe unmerklich zu.

Jack scheint jedoch von alldem nichts mitzubekommen.

Als sie sich um ihn herum aufstellen – Peter rechts, Bob hinter ihm, und Justus links – nimmt er nicht einmal Notiz von ihnen, bis Justus sich räuspert.

Skinny scheint einfach das Schauspiel genießen zu wollen, doch sein Schweigen macht Peter Gedanken. Denn normalerweise, wenn die drei Fragezeichen Skinny Norris unerwartet gegenüber stehen, würde er sich niemals die Gelegenheit für einen dummen Spruch entgehen lassen, egal, ob das gerade einen Fall gefährdet oder nicht.

„Sagen Sie“, beginnt Justus in seiner üblichen Dozenten-Stimme, „Sind sie zufällig mit einer gewissen Monique Carrera bekannt?“

Es dauert eine halbe Sekunde, bis die Frage bei Jack angekommen ist. Peter sieht zwar nur seinen Hinterkopf, doch er kann sich bildlich vorstellen, wie es im Kopf des Mannes rattert.

„Was zum...“, entfährt es ihm, und selbst wenn sie ihn nicht schon auf den Kameras gesehen hätten, könnte Peter spätestens jetzt eindeutig sagen, dass er der Stalker ist. Es ist exakt die gleiche nasale Stimme wie auf dem Tonband mit den Aufnahmen der seltsamen Anrufe, die Monique bekommen hatte.

Der Mann wirft einen Blick auf Bob, dann zu Peter, zurück zu Justus. Man kann ihn beinahe dabei beobachten, wie er sie erkennt. So oft, wie sie in der letzten Zeit bei Monique waren, muss er sie dort gesehen haben.

Dann geht es schnell. Aus dem Nichts läuft Jack los, schubst Justus zur Seite, und bevor sie mitbekommen haben, was passiert, ist er schon drei Häuser weiter.

„Den schnapp ich mir!“, kündigt Peter an – ein Satz, den er schon so oft gesagt hat, dass er vermutlich eines Tages auf seinem Grabstein landen wird – und rennt ihrem Verdächtigen hinterher. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später scheint Bob die gleiche Idee zu haben, während Peter mit halbem Ohr gerade noch mitbekommt, wie Justus zu telefonieren beginnt. Das bedeutet, Inspektor Cotta und seine Truppe sind auch alarmiert.

An der Ecke angekommen, kann Peter gerade noch sehen, wie Jack in das Gewirr aus Hinterhöfen und Schleichwegen abbiegt, dass einen großen Teil des Hafens ausmacht.

Leise fluchend beschleunigt Peter noch ein wenig. Das Tempo wird er nicht ganz so lange durchhalten können, doch wenn ihm Jack in diesem Labyrinth erst einmal abhanden gekommen ist, wird er ihn auch nicht wiederfinden.

Wie durch ein Wunder kann er für eine Weile immer gerade noch so den Zipfel der Jeansjacke um die Ecken verschwinden sehen. Vielleicht täuschen ihn seine Augen, doch er hat das deutliche Gefühl, aufzuholen. Nur langsam zwar, doch stetig.

Dann biegt Jack um die nächste Kurve. Peter folgt ihm und realisiert zu spät, dass das Geräusch der Schritte vor ihm, das ihm die Orientierung erleichtert hat, verstummt ist.

Im nächsten Augenblick kollidiert etwas Hartes mit seinem Hinterkopf, und Peter wird schwarz vor Augen.

~*~

Peters Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich zerspringen. Vorsichtig versucht er, die Augen zu öffnen, doch das Licht blendet ihn. Um ihn ist mehr Lärm, als sein Kopf gerade vertragen kann.

Mit einem unartikulierten Stöhnen macht er darauf aufmerksam, dass er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Zumindest ist er sich halbwegs sicher, dass er es ist. Möglicherweise ist er auch gestorben und im Himmel. Das würde das Licht erklären. Nicht aber die verdammten Kopfschmerzen.

„Pete? Peter, hörst du mich?“, sagt eine Stimme, dichter bei ihm als das andere Gemurmel.

_Bob_ , erinnert ihn sein Gehirn. _Bobs Stimme._

Obwohl er sich alle Mühe gibt, kann Peter keine wirklich verständliche Antwort formulieren. Wieder sind es nur irgendwelche Laute, die aus seinem Mund kommen.

Aber Bob reicht das offenbar.

„Eh, Shaw, wieder bei dir?“, erkundigt sich eine andere Stimme, gröber, augenscheinlich deutlich weniger um sein Wohlergehen besorgt.

„Skinny“, murmelt Peter vor sich hin, als er die Stimme erkennt.

„Na klasse, an dich erinnert er sich also offensichtlich“, sagt Bob halblaut, aber Peter hört ihn trotzdem. Genau wie er das Lachen hört, dass daraufhin von Skinny kommt.

„Hell. Laut“, würgt Peter hervor, unsicher, wie viel davon tatsächlich zu verstehen ist.

Erstmal wird es daraufhin noch lauter, dann plötzlich ruhig.

„Das Licht ist aus“, teilt Bob ihm mit, und Peter wagt erneut einen Versuch, die Augen zu öffnen.

Diesmal geht es. Der Raum, in dem er auf einer Bank liegt, ist ihm unbekannt. Es ist irgendwie düster – und nicht nur, weil kein Licht brennt.

„Gottseidank, da bist du ja wieder.“ Über ihm schwebt Bobs besorgtes Gesicht. „Warte, weißt du, welcher Tag heute ist?“

Peter überlegt. War er heute in der Schule? Ganz sicher ist er sich nicht. Wo ist er überhaupt? Und was zum Geier ist eigentlich passiert?

Je länger er nachdenkt, desto beunruhigter guckt Bob.

„Samstag“, beschließt er irgendwann, und anscheinend ist das die richtige Antwort.

Justus, Cotta, Skinny und Monique kommen durch eine Seitentür in den Raum, mit unterschiedlichen Graden der Besorgnis im Gesicht – von Monique, die völlig aufgelöst ist, bis zu Skinny, der immer noch gelassen vor sich hin grinst.

„Ich glaube, er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung“, erklärt Bob.

Peter will ihm widersprechen, aber in dem Moment fährt ein besonders bösartiger Ableger des Kopfschmerzes durch ihn hindurch, und er stöhnt nur vor sich hin.

Inspektor Cotta wirft ihm einen Blick zu. „Dann sollte er sicherheitshalber ins Krankenhaus. Ich ruf einen Krankenwagen.“

„Ich kann ihn fahren“, wirft Monique ein, und Peter ist dankbar für den Vorschlag. Er hat keine große Lust, im Krankenwagen chauffiert zu werden. Normalerweise hätte Bob sich sicher angeboten, doch bruchstückhaft erinnert er sich, dass sie vorhin mit den Fahrrädern unterwegs waren.

„Tut mir Leid“, winkt Cotta ab, „Ich brauche Sie und Justus und Bob hier vor Ort, bis ich genau weiß, was eigentlich los ist.“

Also freundet Peter sich im Geiste schon mal mit dem Krankenwagen an, als plötzlich Skinny das Wort ergreift. „Brauchen Sie mich auch?“

Der Inspektor sieht ihn kritisch an, und Peter _weiß_ einfach, dass Skinny Cotta in diesem Moment vermutlich hasst.

„Ich bin mit dem Wagen da“, Skinny zuckt mit den Schultern, als wollte er sagen, _war nur ein Vorschlag_.

Keiner der Anwesenden scheint von diesem jedoch besonders begeistert. Peter will ihnen sagen, dass es schon okay ist, schließlich hat er Skinny schon in ganz anderen Situationen vertraut, aber er kriegt genug Gedanken zusammen, um sich zu erinnern, dass das keine besonders gute Idee wäre.

„Ihr kriegt euren Schisser heil wieder, keine Sorge“, versucht Skinny erneut, die Bedenken gegen ihn zu zerstreuen, und diesmal scheint es zu klappen.

Jedenfalls hilft Bob Peter auf die Beine – er kann tatsächlich besser gehen, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte – und führt ihn durch irgendwelche Räume, bis sie vor dem blauen Sportwagen stehen.

Vorsichtig verfrachtet Bob ihn auf den Beifahrersitz und stellt sicher, dass er angeschnallt ist.

Über das Autodach hinweg scheint er wenig freundliche Worte mit Skinny zu wechseln, doch Peter kann sie nicht verstehen, da Bob die Tür auf seiner Seite bereits wieder zugeschlagen hat.

In seinem Kopf setzen sich so langsam die Puzzleteile wieder zusammen.

Sie müssen hinter der ‚Port Royal‘ sein, wo die Angestellten parken. Und sie waren hier, weil Moniques Stalker ein Stammkunde ist. Er erinnert sich an eine Verfolgung, aber dann hört es auch schon wieder auf.

Skinny steigt ein und startet den Wagen. „Keine Sorge, Schisser, ich fahr vorsichtig“, erklärt er heiter, und fährt los.

„Jack?“, erkundigt Peter sich. Der Detektivsinn ist wieder erwacht, und damit unwillkürlich die Frage, was aus ihrem Verdächtigen geworden ist.

„Anscheinend hat er dir hinter ner Ecke aufgelauert und dich ausgeknockt“, bringt Skinny ihn auf den aktuellen Stand, „jedenfalls warst du bewusstlos, und Cottas Männer haben sich Jack gegriffen. Eure Mrs. Carrera und der Schlaumeier haben ihn als den Stalker identifiziert, und jetzt bringen die Bullen ihn wahrscheinlich gerade zum Revier.“

Peter gibt nur ein gequältes Geräusch von sich, das Skinny aus irgendeinem Grund witzig zu finden scheint. Jedenfalls lacht er leise vor sich hin.

Es dauert nicht lange, jedenfalls kommt es Peter nicht lange vor, bis sie am Krankenhaus ankommen. Skinny hilft ihm nach drinnen, doch selbst in seinem leicht verwirrten Zustand merkt Peter, dass Skinny sich dabei anscheinend unwohl fühlt.

Trotzdem bleibt er noch ein Weilchen, auch nachdem er Peter eigentlich an den Arzt übergeben hat.

Der konstante Geruch nach Rauch, oder zumindest die Erinnerung an ihn, begleitet Peter durch die Untersuchungen, und dann liegt er plötzlich in einem Bett, und ist auch schon eingeschlafen.


	12. a free fall of fire and ice and explosions in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rise Against - Broken Mirrors]

Als Peter wieder aufwacht, ist es Vormittag. Er fühlt sich gut, am liebsten würde er einfach aufstehen und gehen. Aber er weiß, dass das nicht so leicht ist. Er kann ja nicht einfach hier hinaus marschieren – das mag zwar im Film gehen, aber wenn einem in echt jemand eine Kanüle in den Arm gesteckt hat, hat das meistens einen Grund, und man sollte sie nicht heraus reißen, bloß, weil einem danach ist.

Zum Glück dauert es nicht lange, bis eine Schwester kommt. Sie macht noch ein paar Kontrolluntersuchungen, stellt ein paar Fragen.

Peter sieht sich schon kurz vor der Entlassung, als sie plötzlich einen Stuhl an das Bett zieht und sich neben ihn setzt.

„Mr. Shaw“, sagt sie leise, guckt ihn mit ernsten braunen Augen an, „ist sonst alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“

Irritiert sieht Peter sie an. Ihre Besorgnis scheint deutlich über seine mögliche Gehirnerschütterung hinaus zu gehen, und er versteht nicht, warum.

Anscheinend kann man ihm die Verwirrung vom Gesicht ablesen.

„Verzeihen Sie die Frage“, erklärt sie vorsichtig, „Aber Ihr Partner… Misshandelt er Sie?“

Zuerst hängt Peter sich gedanklich an dem Wort ‚Partner‘ auf. Offenbar hat man Skinny für seinen festen Freund gehalten. Er muss fast schmunzeln, als er daran denkt, was Skinny wohl dazu zu sagen hätte. Irgendein dummer Spruch würde ihm einfallen, schon, damit Peter nicht auf die Idee kommt, Skinny könnte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht haben.

Doch dann versteht er plötzlich, was die Krankenschwester meint. Er sieht an sich herunter – sieht die blauen Flecken auf seinem Oberarm und über den Rippen, die Spuren von Skinnys Zähnen, die halb verheilten Schnitte. Sieht die dünnen Narben, die sich mittlerweile kreuz und quer über seinen Oberkörper ziehen. Feine, sichtbare Zeichen dafür, wie verdammt abgefuckt er inzwischen ist. 

Und dann ist da noch die Narbe von Skinnys Zigarette – das _Brandzeichen_ , das ihn immer wieder mit perverser Befriedigung erfüllt, wenn er es im Spiegel betrachtet.

Für einen Moment wird er ganz still.

Es ist eine Frage, die er sich nie gestellt hat, eine Frage, über die er nie nachgedacht hat.

Die Gewalt gehört zu Skinny wie die blöden Sprüche und die Zigaretten. Und sie ist einer der Gründe, warum Peter sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlt. Die destruktive, unverfälschte Art, die keinen Raum für Unehrlichkeit zwischen ihnen lässt.

Sie reden zwar meistens nur über belanglosen Scheiß, aber ganz instinktiv weiß Peter trotzdem ganz genau, _warum_ sie sich immer wieder treffen. Es muss nicht gesagt werden, weil es immer da ist, in jedem kalten Blitzen des Messers, in jedem Aufglühen einer geteilten Zigarette, in jedem blöden Spruch und jeder Ohrfeige. Weil er es spüren kann, wenn sie auf Skinnys Bett liegen und über den größten Scheiß lachen. Weil es _real_ ist.

„Nein“, sagt schließlich. Er kann der Krankenschwester ansehen, dass sie ihm nicht glaubt. Dafür hat er zulange über die Frage nachgedacht.

In diesem Augenblick geht ihm ihre Besorgnis auf die Nerven. Es geht sie nichts an, was Peter und Skinny tun – es geht sie nichts an, was Peter sich von Skinny _an_ tun lässt.

In seiner Brust hebt ein gemeines, kleinliches Gefühl den Kopf, ein Gefühl, dass ihm in letzter Zeit viel zu vertraut geworden ist, und plötzlich will er bloß, dass sie aufhört, ihn so anzuschauen.

Ein hässliches Grinsen zieht über sein Gesicht. Auch ohne in den Spiegel zu sehen, weiß er, dass er sich diesen Ausdruck von Skinny abgeguckt hat.

„Das war alles einvernehmlich“, sagt er. Nur, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen.

Schreck und Überraschung und vielleicht sogar Abscheu verdrängen die Besorgnis, und der Ausdruck gefällt Peter deutlich besser. Noch so etwas, das er von Skinny gelernt hat – wie befriedigend es sein kann, die respektablen Vorstellungen anderer Leute zu zerstören.

Denn Peter hat sich schon lange von ‚respektabel‘ verabschiedet. Vielleicht, als er das erste Mal zugelassen hat, dass Skinny das Messer benutzt. Vielleicht, als er das erste Mal den Joint angenommen hat. Vielleicht, als er das erste Mal zu Skinnys Mittäter geworden ist.

Jedenfalls komplimentiert ihn die Schwester nun zügig aus dem Krankenzimmer, was Peter nur recht sein soll.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit ist er entlassen.

Bob und Justus warten am Eingang auf ihn, und fast ist er enttäuscht, Skinny nirgends zu sehen. Aber natürlich traut der sich nicht her, solange seine Kollegen hier sind.

Seufzend streift Peter wieder die Reste seiner respektablen Maske über, und fährt mit seinen Freunden zum Schrottplatz. Schließlich haben sie einen Fall nachzubesprechen. _Eine Kleinigkeit wie eine Gehirnerschütterung entschuldigt einen Detektiv eben nicht von der Arbeit_ , denkt er mit ungewohnter Bitterkeit.

~*~

„Also, gebt mir mal einen Überblick über das, was ich verpasst habe.“ Peter streckt sich auf dem Sofa in der Zentrale aus, nachdem er seinen Freunden zum fünften Mal versichert hat, dass es ihm wieder gut geht und der gestrige Abend keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen hat.

„Inspektor Cotta hat unseren Täter festgenommen“, erklärt Justus, mit erfreulich wenigen hochgestochenen Ausdrücken, „wegen Stalkings, Sachbeschädigung, Hausfriedensbruch, Bedrohung, und der gefährlichen Körperverletzung, die dich ins Reich der Träume geschickt hat.“

Peter will einwerfen, dass er definitiv nicht geträumt hat, während er bewusstlos war, verkneift es sich dann aber. Da würde eh nichts bringen. Justus würde ihn bloß genervt angucken, und im schlimmste Fall noch anfangen, über das Phänomen von Bewusstlosigkeit zu dozieren. Danke, nein.

„Der Mann nennt sich ‚Jack Rackham‘“, fährt Just fort, und Peter muss ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er vor seinem inneren Auge Skinny mit dem Feuerzeug herumspielen sieht, „Sein richtiger Name ist allerdings John Read. Den Namen ‚Jack Rackham‘ hat er sich von einem berühmten Piraten ausgeborgt, der im 18. Jahrhundert zusammen mit Anne Bonny...“

„Just, das tut nichts zur Sache“, fällt Bob ihm – dankenswerterweise – ins Wort. Dafür fängt er sich einen bösen Blick von Justus ein, der sich jedoch erbarmt, mit dem Fall fortzufahren, als er merkt, dass auch Peter kein großes Interesse an einer Geschichtsstunde hat.

„Ja, ja. Laut Inspektor Cotta ist Mr. Read bereits wegen ähnlicher Taten vorbestraft. Das heißt, er wird mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ins Gefängnis wandern, sodass Monique in Zukunft wieder ruhig schlafen kann. Übrigens hat sie uns für heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen, ich gehe doch davon aus, dass du mitkommst?“

Peter nickt. Zwischendurch wird er sich noch mal bei seinen Eltern blicken lassen müssen, die von Bob am Abend zuvor über seinen… Unfall informiert worden sind. Zum Glück haben die letzten Jahre sie einigermaßen abgehärtet, und sie rennen nicht mehr jedes Mal herum wie kopflose Hühner, wenn er sich mal wieder verletzt hat.

Eigentlich würde er auch gerne Skinny sehen, aber das muss vermutlich bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Denn heute werden sie alle ganz genau auf ihn achten, nur für den Fall, dass seine Gesundheit doch noch nicht wieder hergestellt ist.

Für einen Moment überlegt er, doch eine Frage lässt ihm keine Ruhe – oder weniger, die Frage selbst, als die Überlegung, wie Bob und Justus sie wohl beantworten. Er muss ihre Reaktion einfach sehen, um sich ihrer Unwissenheit sicher zu sein.

„Skinny hat mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht, richtig?“ Vielleicht lehnt er sich damit schon zu weit aus dem Fenster. Aber nein, sagt er sich selbst, in Anbetracht der Situation ist das eine völlig berechtigte Nachfrage.

„Ja, sorry dafür“, antwortet Bob, was Peter beruhigt, „Aber Cotta wollte uns andere alle da behalten, und Skinny war mit dem Auto da...“

„Ich frage mich nur“, sagt Justus langsam, und sofort ist die Unruhe in Peter zurück. Justus ist einfach viel aufmerksamer, als irgendjemandem um ihn herum gut tut. „warum er das angeboten hat. Er ist doch sonst nicht für seine Philanthropie bekannt.“

„Seine was?“, flüstert Peter und genauso leise erwidert Bob: „Nächstenliebe“.

Und da ist es wieder, das Bedürfnis, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Seinen Freunden ganz genau zu sagen, warum Skinny sich freiwillig gemeldet hat, ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Er schluckt es herunter, und fragt sich abwesend, wie lange er es wohl noch aushält. Wie lange es noch dauert, bis er entweder in einem Moment von Wut und Frustration alles erzählt, oder bis er so unvorsichtig wird, dass sie es von selbst herausfinden.

Wie aufs Stichwort vibriert sein Handy, und _Skinny_ leuchtet ihm entgegen. Ja, inzwischen hat er die Nummer eingespeichert. Er hat keine Lust mehr, ständig auf der Hut zu sein, obwohl er ganz genau weiß, dass seine Freunde die Tatsachen gar nicht gut aufnehmen würden.

Natürlich erkundigt Skinny sich _nicht_ nach seinem Wohlbefinden. Es ist bloß ein Bild, ein halb aufgerauchter Joint, und Peter muss lächeln. Die Botschaft ist deutlich genug, und er würde nur zu gerne nach Little Rampart fahren, um sich den Rest mit Skinny zu teilen.

Vorsichtig, damit seine Kollegen es nicht mitbekommen, macht Peter ein Foto, sein eigenes betont genervtes Gesicht, im Hintergrund gerade noch zu erkennen, Bob und Justus.

[ _Too bad_ ], bekommt er als Antwort, und damit ist ihre Konversation für den Moment auch schon wieder beendet.

Ohne auf die Unterhaltung seiner Freunde zu achten, steht Peter auf.

„Ich sollte nach Hause“, unterbricht er das sicherlich höchst anregende Gespräch über Skinnys Motivation, sich ausnahmsweise mal wie ein vernünftiger Mensch zu verhalten.

Bob bietet sich sofort an, ihn rum zu fahren, und Peter nimmt das Angebot an.

Das stellt sich als Fehler heraus.

Denn kaum sitzen sie ihm Auto, fragt Bob: „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Erstmal ist das eine gerechtfertigte Frage, aber wie bei der Krankenschwester vor wenigen Stunden, hat Peter das deutliche Gefühl, das Bob sich nicht auf seine Gehirnerschütterung bezieht.

Trotzdem stellt er sich erstmal dumm. „Ja, wieso? Die Ärzte sagen, es ist alles okay.“

„Das meine ich nicht.“ Bobs Stimme hat dieses vorwurfsvolle ‚Du weißt ganz genau wovon ich rede‘, dass er immer kriegt, wenn jemand versucht, seinen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

_Verdammter Schnüffler_ , denkt Peter, und die Stimme in seinem Kopf klingt schon genau wie Skinny.

„Sondern?“ Er hört selber, dass er defensiv klingt. Schlecht gelaunt. Aber er will dieses Gespräch gerade absolut nicht führen. Oder überhaupt.

„Du bist in letzter Zeit so...“, Bob ringt hörbar um Worte, „Abwesend. Geistig und körperlich.“

Peter muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er weiß nicht mal genau, warum er das so lustig findet, denn eigentlich hat Bob ja Recht. In den letzten Wochen hat er so oft Treffen in der Zentrale verpasst, dass Justus und Bob ihn manchmal schon überrascht angeguckt haben, wenn er aufgetaucht ist. Und wenn er da war, war er oft genug mental abwesend, weil er damit beschäftigt war, an die blauen Flecken und Bissspuren unter seinem T-Shirt zu denken, und daran, wann er das nächste Mal Zeit hat, zu Skinny zu fahren.

„Ich muss viel lernen“, antwortet er, aber er merkt selbst, dass die Lüge wenig überzeugend klingt. Er wirft Bob einen Blick zu und sieht, dass dieser etwas erwidern will. „Mir fällt das nicht so zu, wie dir und Justus“, hängt er an.

Seltsamerweise fühlt er sich nicht mal schlecht dabei, dass er Bob damit nicht nur ablenken, sondern auch ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen machen will. Denn keiner seiner Kollegen denkt normalerweise viel darüber nach, was für Druck die Schule mit sich bringt, wenn man nie weiß, ob man die Klausuren schafft, die Kurse besteht, egal, wie viel Zeit man mit lernen verbringt.

Er kann sehen, wie der Spruch wirkt, wie Bob im Kopf die verschiedenen Momente der letzten Wochen durchgeht, die ihn zu diesem Gespräch bewogen haben. Peter kennt ihn so gut, so verdammt gut, und er weiß ganz genau, dass Bob sich jetzt Vorwürfe machen wird, zumindest für eine Weile, bevor er zu dem unweigerlichen Schluss kommt, dass da noch mehr sein muss. Denn Bob kennt Peter auch verdammt gut.

„Das ist aber nicht alles, oder?“, fragt Bob denn auch prompt.

Peter kennt diesen Tonfall. Leise, einfühlsam, aber trotzdem fest entschlossen, eine Antwort zu kriegen. Der Tonfall, bei dem die meisten Mädchen und Frauen, mit denen sie in ihren Fällen zu tun haben, Bob alles erzählen, was er wissen will. Bei Peter weckt es gerade nur das Bedürfnis, mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Das ist verdammt noch mal alles!“ Diesmal klingt er aggressiv. Was wahrscheinlich nicht dazu beiträgt, dass Bob ihm eher glaubt.

Aber zur Hölle mit Bob.

Soll er doch glauben, was er will, solange er verdammt noch mal Peter damit in Frieden lässt.

Er ist heilfroh, als sie vor dem Haus seiner Eltern halten.

„Bis heute Abend“, verabschiedet er sich, und klingt dabei nicht besonders freundlich. Bevor Bob etwas erwidern kann, schlägt er die Autotür zu – vielleicht mit etwas mehr Schwung als nötig – und marschiert auf die Haustür zu.

Er kramt den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, mit dem dumpfen Gefühl, dass ihm in naher Zukunft vermutlich noch so einige unangenehme Gespräche unter vier – oder sechs – Augen bevor stehen werden.

Denn so langsam begreift er, dass es nur in einer Katastrophe enden kann. Früher oder später wird er es nicht mehr geheim halten können. Irgendetwas wird passieren – muss passieren –, außerhalb seiner Kontrolle, dass jedem, der hinschaut, die Wahrheit darlegt. Aber seltsamerweise hat er keine Angst mehr davor. Er wartet geradezu darauf.

Wartet darauf, dass Bob und Justus sein seltsames Verhalten endgültig zu viel wird und sie Nachforschungen anstellen. Dass einer seiner Teamkollegen in einem unachtsamen Moment seine Verletzungen sieht. Dass sich jemand darüber wundert, dass man ausgerechnet Peter Shaw kaum noch am Strand sieht, und wenn, dann niemals mit freiem Oberkörper. Dass irgendjemand den roten MG und den blauen Sportwagen einträchtig nebeneinander vor dem Block in Little Rampart stehen sieht und die richtigen Schlüsse zieht.

Es fühlt sich an, als würde er am Rande einer Klippe stehen, und es fehlt nur ein kleiner Schubs, bevor er sich im freien Fall befindet. Freier Fall, und dann das Eintauchen ins Wasser. Oder ein Zerschellen auf den Felsen.

Schließlich ist es – ausgerechnet – seine Mutter, die als erste aufmerksam wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: der echte/historische Jack Rackham wurde in Port Royal gehängt. Habe ich den Namen nur ausgesucht, weil ich ein kleiner Nerd (und Black Sails-Fan) bin? Ja.


	13. noch tausend stufen dann haben wir's geschafft - kratzen am himmel und springen vom dach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Die Toten Hosen - Ein Guter Tag zum Fliegen]

Peter hat den Nachmittag bei Skinny verbracht. In der Wohnung, wo es zumindest ein wenig kühler war als draußen.

Die meiste Zeit hat er Skinny dabei zugesehen, wie er Tütchen mit Gras von einem Ende des Tisches zum anderen geschoben und dabei immer wieder die gleichen fünf Bündel mit Geldscheinen gezählt hat.

„Dealst du wieder?“, hat er gefragt, als er das gesehen hat.

Und Skinny hat ihn nur angeguckt, mit diesem ‚Wonach siehts denn aus?‘.

Vielleicht hätte Peter enttäuscht sein sollen, oder wütend, oder was auch immer die angemessene Reaktion ist, wenn man mit sowas konfrontiert wird, aber alles, was er gesagt hat, war: „Versuch, nicht wieder jemanden zu betrügen, das wäre letztes Mal fast schief gegangen.“

Skinny hat gelacht, hat gesagt „Keine Sorge, diesmal würde ich es schlauer anstellen“, und Peter hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Dann hat er sich eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel genommen, die immer auf dem Fensterbrett liegt. Hat kurz gegrinst, als er _Jack Rackham_ auf dem Feuerzeug gelesen hat.

Als er nach Hause kommt, macht seine Mutter gerade Abendessen. Erst will Peter sich an ihr vorbei schleichen, in sein Zimmer, um andere Klamotten anzuziehen.

Aber dann fängt sie an, von irgendwas zu erzählen, über einen Film, den sie und Peters Vater vor ein paar Tagen im Kino gesehen haben, und ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als direkt in die Küche zu gehen.

Und wenn er schon mal da ist, sagt seine Mutter, kann er ja gleich den Tisch decken. Was er natürlich, ganz der brave Sohn, widerspruchslos tut.

Die Teller sind im Oberschrank, gleich neben dem Herd. Seine Mutter muss sich immer etwas strecken, um sie zu erreichen.

Sie geht ein Stück beiseite, damit er Platz hat, die Schranktür zu öffnen.

„Sag mal, Pete, riechst du nach Rauch?“, erkundigt sie sich plötzlich.

Vor Schreck lässt Peter fast den Stapel mit den Tellern fallen. Vorsichtig stellt er sie zurück in den Schrank, während seine Gedanken rasen.

Er will es abstreiten, einen Fall erfinden, der sie irgendwo hin geführt hat. Er will ihr sagen, dass es sie nichts angeht. Er will ihr die Wahrheit sagen.

Am Ende sagt er nichts, und das scheint Antwort genug zu sein.

„Rauchst du etwa?“ Ihre Stimme ist nicht weit davon entfernt, sich zu überschlagen.

Peter will die Augen verdrehen. _Nein, ich riech immer so_ , denkt er, und hätte es beinahe ausgesprochen. Wieder so ein Satz, der auch von Skinny stammen könnte.

Seine Eltern sind penibel, wenn es um Gesundheit geht, und aus irgendeinem Grund haben sie sich das Rauchen speziell als Todsünde auserkoren. Was vielleicht einer der Gründe ist, warum er es überhaupt angefangen hat. Seine persönliche kleine Rebellion.

Beinahe muss er grinsen, als er daran denkt, was sie sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass er auch kifft. Von den vielen blauen Flecken, die sich unter seinem Shirt verstecken, ganz zu schweigen.

„Henry!“, ruft seine Mutter.

Als hätte er um die Ecke gewartet, kommt Peters Vater in die Küche.

„Was ist denn los?“, erkundigt er sich, leicht alarmiert.

„Riech mal!“ Peters Mutter zieht an dem Ärmel seines T-Shirts, bringt dadurch fast noch eine seine Verletzungen ans Tageslicht, und Peter erstarrt.

Er will ihre Hand wegschlagen, ihr sagen, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen soll, doch er lässt es über sich ergehen.

Sein Vater kommt näher, und Peter sieht wie seine Verwirrung sich zu Verstehen und dann dem gleichen anklagenden Gesichtsausdruck wandelt, den auch seine Mutter spazieren trägt.

„Peter.“ In seiner Stimme kann Peter den Familienstreit schon hören.

Sowas hatten sie lange nicht, bemerkt die hässliche kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf zufrieden.

Er entzieht seiner Mutter den Ärmel, und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Vater tritt neben seine Mutter, und damit sind die Fronten auch optisch geklärt. Und passenderweise wünscht Peter sich sehnlich eine Zigarette.

„Was ist bloß los mit dir?“, will seine Mutter wissen. Ihre Stimme ist immer noch zu laut, zu hoch.

Die Tonlage weckt bei Peter den Wunsch, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Oder ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihn in Frieden lassen sollen. Aber wenn er das macht, kann er sich auch gleich sein eigenes Grab schaufeln.

Also sagt er lieber gar nichts, guckt an seinen Eltern vorbei zum Kühlschrank, gerade so knapp neben ihnen, dass sie es vielleicht nicht mitkriegen.

„Wir erkennen dich in letzter Zeit kaum wieder“, sagt sein Vater, ganz ruhig, versucht offenbar, den Verständnisvollen zu spielen. Peter nimmt es ihm fast ab.

Immer noch schweigt er stur.

Seine Mutter dreht ein Geschirrtuch in den Händen, und so wie sie es bearbeitet, erwartet Peter fast, dass es zerreißt.

„Du bist nie zuhause“, beginnt sie, und Peter weiß schon, wo das hinführt. „Du lügst uns an. Und jetzt rauchst du auch noch?“

Sie klingt so vorwurfsvoll, dass er versucht ist, ihr aufzuzählen, was er in der letzten Zeit sonst noch so gemacht hat, was ihr nicht gefallen würde. Dann hätte sie wenigstens einen Grund, mit ihm zu schimpfen.

„Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?“ Im Gegensatz zu seiner Mutter ist sein Vater beinahe leise. Aber so ist es immer. Seine Mutter wird laut, sein Vater wird leise. Sauer sind sie beide. Vielleicht auch besorgt, aber vor allem sauer.

„Ich will nicht drüber reden, okay?“ Peter geht weiter in die Defensive, es gibt nichts, was er seinen Eltern entgegen halten könnte. Für eine Ausrede ist es zu spät, und in ihren Augen gibt es auch keine Rechtfertigung für sein Verhalten.

„Das interessiert mich nicht! Ich will wissen, was los ist!“ Jetzt landet das Geschirrtuch mit Wucht auf der Ablage neben dem Herd. Bloß gut, dass es nicht zerbrechlich ist.

Peter fragt sich wirklich, was zum Teufel seine Mutter eigentlich von ihm erwartet. Die Wahrheit werden sie nicht mögen. Aber darum geht es auch gar nicht, hat er das Gefühl. Es scheint eher darum zu gehen, ihm die Meinung zu sagen. Ihm zu sagen, wie enttäuscht sie von ihm sind.

Aus irgendeinem Grund entfährt ihm bei dem Gedanken ein bitteres Lachen. „Was wollt ihr hören?“

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!“, entfährt es seiner Mutter, fast schon schrill.

_Doch_ , will Peter sagen, _genau darum geht es_.

„Sowas hast du doch sonst nicht gemacht“, probiert es sein Vater erneut mit dem besorgten Ansatz. Er hat Peters Mutter eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, in einem Versuch, sie zu beruhigen.

„Und?“, erwidert Peter gereizt, „Ist mein Leben, oder?“

Das scheint seinen Eltern erstmal die Sprache zu verschlagen, wie er befriedigt feststellt. Hilfesuchend sehen sie einander an, anscheinend haben sie darauf keine Antwort parat.

Peter macht die Tür zum Geschirrschrank zu.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger“, erklärt er mit plötzlicher Ruhe und wendet sich zum Gehen.

„Peter Shaw!“ Jetzt wird sein Vater doch laut. Gerade so laut, dass es als Befehl zu verstehen ist. ‚Bleib hier!‘, meint es eigentlich. Und ‚Benimm dich anständig!‘.

Er hört nicht auf ihn, sondern verlässt einfach die Küche. Nur mühsam widersteht er der Versuchung, seinen Eltern im Abgang den Mittelfinger zu zeigen.

„Dieses Gespräch ist noch nicht beendet!“, hört er seine Mutter, als er den Flur hinunter geht.

„Doch“, murmelt er leise vor sich hin. Für den Moment auf jeden Fall.

Kurz stockt er am Fuß der Treppe. Er hat mehrere Möglichkeiten. Er kann zurück zu Skinny fahren, und sich damit noch mehr Ärger einhandeln. Oder er schließt sich in seinem Zimmer ein, wie ein bockiges Kind.

Mit einem Seufzen geht er die Treppe nach oben, schnappt sich seine Schultasche, eine Zahnbürste, frische Klamotten.

„Ich penn bei Bob“, sagt er, und drängt sich an seiner Mutter vorbei, als sie ihn aufhalten will.

Natürlich geht er nicht zu Bob.

Er fährt zu Skinny, der einen Blick in sein Gesicht wirft, einen Blick auf seine Tasche, und ihnen einen Joint anzündet.

Er stellt keine Fragen, und Peter ist dankbar dafür. Deswegen ist er hier. Wäre er zu Bob gefahren, hätte der wissen wollen, was passiert ist, warum er sich mit seinen Eltern gestritten hat, wie man die Situation noch einigermaßen diplomatisch lösen könnte. Aber Peter will nicht darüber nachdenken. Er will einfach nur seine Ruhe.

Als es dunkel wird gehen sie raus. Laufen durch Rocky Beach, und Skinny zeigt Peter, wie man am besten ein Auto aufbricht. Und als sie lachend vor einer Alarmanlage Reißaus nehmen, ist die Welt fast wieder in Ordnung.

~*~

Am nächsten Tag nach der Schule läuft Peter alleine etwas ziellos durch die Stadt. So richtig will er nicht nach Hause, aber er weiß auch, dass es nur noch schlimmer wird, wenn er noch viel länger wegbleibt. Genauso wenig Lust hat er, sich mit Justus und Bob oder Jeffrey oder Kelly und Hannah zu treffen, und weiter so tun zu müssen, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Da haben ihm die sechs Stunden Schule gereicht, vielen herzlichen Dank.

Plötzlich bremst neben ihm ein Auto.

Als er zur Seite sieht, ist er nicht wirklich überrascht, als er den blauen Wagen erkennt. Die Scheibe auf der Beifahrerseite senkt sich, und Skinny grinst ihn an.

„Los, einsteigen, Schisser, wir machen ne Spritztour!“, ruft er ihm zu.

Peter schaut sich nicht einmal mehr um, bevor er sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen lässt.

Sie fahren nach Los Angeles, wo Skinny vor einem verlassenen Fabrikgebäude hält.

Auf seine Aufforderung hin knackt Peter das Vorhängeschloss am Tor – es ist so leicht, dass es schon fast eine Beleidigung ist – und sie spazieren in das Gebäude, als hätten sie alles Recht der Welt.

Ihre Stimmen hallen von den Wänden wieder, als sie sich durch zurückgelassene Maschinen und Unrat ihren Weg bahnen. Skinny scheint sich auszukennen, denn er steuert zielstrebig eine Metalltreppe an, die sie durch die Stockwerke hinauf bis zum Dach führt.

Das Gebäude ist hoch, viel höher als der Wohnblock in Little Rampart, und als sie endlich oben ankommen, sind sie beide außer Atem.

Peter muss lächeln, irgendwie ist das so eine Sache mit Skinny und Dächern.

Sie balancieren über ein paar alte Balken, lachen, wenn einer von ihnen abrutscht.

Schließlich lässt Skinny sich auf der Kante nieder, baumelt mit den Beinen. Zuerst ist Peter vorsichtig, doch als Skinny ihm wortlos eine Hand reicht, hält er sich bei ihm fest, und setzt sich dazu.

„Wenn die Wolken tief hängen, kann man sie von hier aus fast berühren“, sagt Skinny ohne einen Hauch von Spott in der Stimme. Etwas überrascht sieht Peter ihn an. So nachdenklich kennt er ihn gar nicht.

Peter sieht zum Himmel hinauf. Heute ist es heiß und sonnig, und er hat das Gefühl, er könnte in das Blau hineinfallen, wenn er es nur angestrengt genug versucht. Und beinahe will er es ausprobieren.

Das Geräusch des Feuerzeugs neben ihm holt ihn zurück, und der unverwechselbare Geruch von Gras steigt ihm in die Nase.

Skinny grinst um den Joint herum, und plötzlich wünscht Peter sich, dass der Moment niemals enden würde. Nur sie beide, hoch über der Stadt, high und unberührt von allem anderen.

Als er nach dem Joint langt, hält Skinny ihn außer seiner Reichweite. Kurz überlegt Peter, ob es das wert ist, sich deswegen auf einer schmalen Dachkante zu prügeln.

Dann gräbt Skinny die freie Hand in seine Haare, zieht ihn zu sich, bis ihre Gesichter kaum einen Zentimeter auseinander sind, und atmet aus. Instiktiv inhaliert Peter den Rauch. Er hustet, lacht.

Beinahe ist er versucht, Skinny zu küssen.

Eine Weile schauen sie schweigend über die niedrigeren Gebäude um sie herum. Skinny reicht ihm jetzt doch den Joint. Fast ist er enttäuscht.

„Stell dir vor, wir könnten für immer hier bleiben“, sagt Peter leise. Er will einfach sitzen bleiben. Denn unten erwarten ihn die Gedanken an seine Eltern, an Bobs Fragen und Justus komische Blicke, an den Abschluss, der zum Greifen nah ist.

„Wir könnten wegfliegen“, schlägt Skinny vor, genauso leise.

„Oh ja“, die Aussicht gefällt Peter, „raus übers Meer.“

Er stellt es sich vor, hoch über dem Ozean zu schweben, alles hinter sich zu lassen. Keine Verpflichtungen, völlige Freiheit. Nur Wasser unter ihnen, nur Himmel über ihnen.

Neben ihm steht Skinny plötzlich auf, hält ihm eine Hand hin, zieht ihn hoch. Dann breitet er die Arme aus, und Peter tut es ihm gleich. Einen Moment lang will er es ausprobieren, will vom Dach springen und sehen, ob der warme Wind sie trägt.

Er wirft einen Blick zur Seite, begegnet Skinnys Blick, und weiß, dass es ihm genauso geht.

Auf und davon.

Ein, zwei, drei Herzschläge vergehen, dann senken sie gleichzeitig die Arme. Sie können vom Fliegen träumen, so viel sie wollen. Am Ende würde die Erdanziehung sie ja doch besiegen.

Sie sehen hinunter, auf das Gestrüpp und das Unkraut, das zwischen verrostetem Metall und Betonteilen wuchert.

„Ob es uns umbringen würde?“, überlegt Peter laut.

Er spürt Skinnys Schulterzucken mehr, als das er es sieht. „Wahrscheinlich.“

Ein loses Steinchen liegt neben Peter auf der Dachkante, und aus einem Impuls heraus kickt er es hinunter. Es fällt ein Weilchen, bevor es auf einen von Brennnesseln umgegeben Betonkreis trifft und ins Gebüsch davon springt. Das Geräusch ist zu leise, als das es zu ihnen hinauf dringen würde.

Widerwillig treten sie schließlich doch den Rückweg an, zuerst noch in Gedanken versunken, doch Skinny scheint die gedrückte Stimmung nicht aushalten zu können. Er versetzt Peter einen Schubs, sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er über eine Palette stolpert, und lacht ihn aus. Unwillkürlich fällt Peter in das Lachen ein, und so jagen sie sich bis hinunter zum Wagen.

Im Vorbeigehen lässt Peter das Vorhängeschloss mitgehen, steckt es in die Tasche. _Als Andenken_ , sagt er sich.

In Rocky Beach lässt Skinny ihn in stummem Einverständnis eine Straße vom Haus seiner Eltern raus.

Sie können vom Fortfliegen träumen, aber am Ende müssen sie doch wieder zur Erde zurückkehren. Und in Peters Fall bedeutet das im Moment, sich dem Streit mit seinen Eltern zu stellen.


	14. ee look for reason and come up empty-handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rise Agianst – Bricks]

„Wann hattest du vor, uns das zu erzählen?“, wird Peter von Justus‘ vorwurfsvoller Stimme empfangen, als er später am Abend, nach einem erneuten Gespräch mit seinen Eltern, die Zentrale betritt. Sofort fühlt er sich unangenehm an die Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Mutter und seinem Vater erinnert.

„Was zu erzählen?“, antwortet er mit einer Gegenfrage. Denn er weiß ehrlich nicht, was Justus meint. Natürlich, er hat eine Idee, aber er kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie seine Freunde ausgerechnet jetzt heraus bekommen haben sollen, was schon seit Wochen – Monaten – hinter ihrem Rücken passiert.

„Was hast du mit Skinny Norris zu schaffen?“, will Bob wissen, genauso vorwurfsvoll. Er steht hinter Justus, der im Schreibtischstuhl sitzt, mit dem Rücken an seinen heißgeliebten Aktenschrank gelehnt.

Peter atmet tief durch, eine unerwartete Welle der Erleichterung durchströmt ihn. Dann ist es jetzt also so weit. Der Sprung von der Klippe.

Überraschend entspannt schlendert er zum Sofa hinüber und lässt sich darauf fallen.

„Wie kommst du drauf, dass wir was ‚miteinander zu schaffen‘ haben?“, erkundigt er sich. Denn das ist gerade die für ihn interessante Frage. Haben sie ihm nachspioniert? Oder war es bloß Zufall?

„Ich habe Jeffrey angeboten, ihm beim Geschichtelernen zu helfen. Und wir haben gesehen wie du zu Skinny ins Auto gestiegen bist.“ Bob klingt... verletzt? 

_Stan Silver_ , erinnert ihn sein Gehirn hilfsbereit. Oh. Daran hat er schon lange nicht mehr gedacht.

„Und?“ Es ist besser, denkt Peter, wenn sie ihm alle Vorwürfe gleich machen, dann können sie sich danach wieder beruhigen.

„Jeffrey hat etwas über einen Mr. Mysterious gesagt, mit dem du dich triffst“, mischt Justus sich ein. Als wäre er dabei gewesen. Wie immer. Wehe, er darf mal fünf Minuten lang nichts sagen.

„Damals, das... der...“, anscheinend findet Bob das Wort 'Knutschfleck' plötzlich unpassend. Peter ist ganz seiner Meinung, aber wahrscheinlich aus anderen Gründen. „Das war Skinny, oder?“

Automatisch fährt Peter mit den Fingern über die Haut an seinem Hals, auf der schon lange kein Zeichen von Besitz mehr prangt. Dafür hat er jetzt die Brandnarbe.

„Ja“, sagt er einfach. Da ist eine bestimmte Befreiung in dem Wissen, dass jetzt sowieso alles ans Licht kommt.

Er kann der Realisation dabei zusehen, wie sie sich auf den Gesichtern seiner Kollegen niederlässt. Sicher haben sie zuvor schon darüber nachgedacht, doch jetzt hat er alle ihren alternativen Erklärungen mit einem Wort zerstört, zwingt sie dazu, die Wahrheit anzuerkennen.

„Verdammt, Peter, das war vor fast drei Monaten!“, entfährt es Bob laut.

Und dabei wissen sie gerade mal die halbe Geschichte. Der beinahe verächtliche Gedanke muss sich in Peters Miene widerspiegeln.

„Seit wann?“, will Justus wissen. Erst leise. Dann lauter. „Seit wann, Peter?!“

Jetzt kann er sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er kann den Schreck seiner Kollegen sehen - Skinnys Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Skinny, der sich köstlich darüber amüsieren wird, wenn Peter ihm erzählt, wie die anderen Satzzeichen auf die Enthüllung reagiert haben.

„Ungefähr seit dem Lee Stevens-Fall“, gibt er lässig zu, absichtlich übertreibend. Denn eigentlich hat es danach so richtig angefangen. Und wirklich entschieden hat er sich erst bei der Party am Strand.

Das scheint Justus und Bob die Sprache zu verschlagen. Ja, es ist schon ein halbes Jahr her, seit Peter auf dem Fußboden in Skinnys Küche gesessen hat und sich fragte, was zum Teufel eigentlich gerade passiert ist. Es kommt ihm vor, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben gewesen.

„Und wann wolltest du... wann wolltest du uns erzählen, dass... dass du...“ Bob scheint keine Worte zu finden, oder vielleicht will er die Worte, die ihm durch den Kopf fliegen, auch bloß nicht aussprechen.

Peter hat da weniger Hemmungen. „Dass ich Sex mit unserem – _eurem_ – Erzfeind habe?“, schlägt er vor, halb überrascht davon, wie grausam direkt das klingt, und Bob nickt nur betäubt.

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagt er, und wünscht sich, er hätte eine Zigarette. Aber so oft er sich schon vorgenommen hat, eine von Skinnys Packungen mitgehen zu lassen, bisher ist er irgendwie noch nicht dazu gekommen. „Gar nicht?“

Er streckt die Beine aus, ganz entspannt, absichtlich provokant. Vor dem Streit mit seinen Eltern wollte er nur wegrennen. Dieses Mal ist er eher neugierig, ob sie sich gleich anschreien werden. Das Umherschreien ist sonst am ehesten sein Stil, aber dafür fühlt er sich gerade viel zu weit von dem Geschehen entfernt. Als würde es ihn gar nicht betreffen.

„Das erklärt zumindest, warum er dich ins Krankenhaus gefahren hat“, murmelt Justus leise vor sich hin. Der Satz ist so unpassend, so völlig am Thema vorbei, dass Peter lachen muss. Typisch Justus. Hauptsache, er kriegt das Rätsel gelöst.

„Du scheinst das ja alles unglaublich witzig zu finden!“ Da. Bob wird wieder laut. Offenbar trifft ihn die Sache härter als Justus – was eigentlich zu erwarten war. Abgesehen von seinen eigenen Erfahrungen mit Skinny, ist Peter mit ihm auch immer enger befreundet gewesen als mit Justus. Außerdem ist Bob sowieso der sensibelste von ihnen.

Peter sieht von einem seiner Kollegen zum anderen. Ruckartig steht er auf. „Vor allem finde ich dieses Gespräch ziemlich unnötig“, erwidert er Bob und geht zur Tür hinüber. „Jetzt wisst ihr, was Phase ist, macht damit, was ihr wollt.“

„Warum, Peter?“, fragt Justus, und Peter dreht sich doch wieder um.

„Ja, warum?“, echot Bob, mit weniger Vorwurf in der Stimme, und mehr Enttäuschung.

Für einen Moment kommt Peter ins Stocken. Diese Frage hat er sich im letzten halben Jahr immer wieder gestellt. _Warum?_ Warum ist er am Anfang nicht einfach so weit wie möglich vor Skinny weggelaufen? Warum ist er immer wieder zu ihm zurück gegangen? Warum, warum, warum.

Die Antworten, die er darauf gefunden hat, auch wenn er sie manchmal gar nicht wissen wollte, sind komplex, vielschichtig, es würde lange dauern, sie aufzuzählen und noch länger, sie verständlich zu machen.

Und da ist das gemeine Gefühl wieder, das alles kaputt machen will, das alle Brücken in Flammen stecken will, bis Peter alleine ist, umgeben von Staub und Asche, an einem Ort, an dem nur Skinny ihn noch findet.

Er guckt sie an, seine besten Freunde, ruhig und ernst, und fühlt sich plötzlich so weit weg von ihnen. 

„Weil es Spaß macht“, sagt er. Mit zwei Schritten ist er aus dem Wohnwagen hinaus, schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu, und lässt Bob und Justus in erschreckter Stille zurück.

„Mach die Tür zu!“, hört er Blacky unnötigerweise krächzen, und Peter weiß nicht, ob er hysterisch lachen oder zurück gehen und dem Vogel den Hals umdrehen soll.

~*~

Der nächste Tag in der Schule ist… interessant.

Einerseits fühlt Peter sich überraschend gut. Ein Gewicht, von dem er nicht mal wusste, dass er es mit sich herum schleppt, ist plötzlich verschwunden. Keine Lügen mehr, keine Ausreden mehr, keine Notwendigkeit mehr, ständig auf der Hut sein zu müssen.

Er ist endlich die respektable Maske losgeworden, die ihm immer mehr den Atem geraubt hat.

Doch andererseits… Justus und Bob reden nicht mit ihm. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, wäre die Sitzordnung nicht so eingefahren, hätten sie sich von ihm weg gesetzt. Irgendwie bekommen sie es auf die Reihe, in sechs Stunden nicht ein einziges Wort mit ihm zu wechseln.

Peter ist ein bisschen überrascht, wie weh es tut, lacht sich jedoch gleichzeitig innerlich für seine Überraschung aus. Das ist ungefähr so, als würde man die Hand ins Feuer halten und sich dann wundern, dass man sich verbrennt.

Jeffrey guckt ihn nur an, und fragt dann leise, ungläubig: „Skinny Norris? Ernsthaft?“

Peter zuckt mit den Schultern. „Was meinst du, warum ich das für mich behalten hab“, erwidert er, und ist beruhigt, als Jeffrey beinahe grinsen muss.

Den ganzen Tag hat Peter das Gefühl, dass hinter seinem Rücken getuschelt wird. Selbst, als er kurz mit Kelly und Hannah redet, kommt es ihm so vor, als hätte sich irgendwas verändert, obwohl sie sich augenscheinlich nicht komisch verhalten.

Beinahe ist er versucht, wahllos Leute auf dem Flur zu fragen, ob sie irgendwelche Gerüchte gehört haben, weil er einfach nicht weiß, ob Justus oder Bob oder Jeffrey sonst noch jemandem davon erzählt haben oder ob ihn vielleicht noch jemand mit Skinny gesehen hat.

Natürlich tut er es nicht. Aber viel fehlt nicht. 

Dann sagt er sich jedoch, dass es ihm eigentlich auch egal sein kann. Denn das schlimmste ist schon passiert. Justus und Bob wissen Bescheid, und die Reaktionen von allen anderen können nur noch besser ausfallen. Denn auch wenn Skinny nicht gerade beliebt ist, niemand sonst bezeichnet ihn regelmäßig als _den Erzfeind_.

Sollen sie doch reden, denkt Peter sich, und ist beim Umziehen vor dem Sportunterricht beinahe versucht, Skinnys Spuren offen zu zeigen – sie zur Schau zu stellen, alle sehen zu lassen, dass er jetzt _anders_ ist. Doch das Bedürfnis geht so schnell wie es kam, und er wechselt das Shirt wieder mit der inzwischen geübten Bewegung, sodass niemand die Verletzungen sehen kann. Den Anblick will er seinen Klassenkameraden und seinen Freunden – ehemaligen Freunden? – dann doch nicht zumuten.

~*~

Nach der Schule fährt er direkt zu Skinny.

Wenigstens muss er sich jetzt keine Ausreden mehr dafür einfallen lassen.

„Rate mal, was passiert ist“, sagt Peter statt einer Begrüßung und lässt sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen.

Skinny sieht von seinem Handy auf. Sein Blick ist nur mäßig interessiert.

Bevor er etwas sagen kann, beantwortet Peter sich die Frage selbst. „Bob und Jeffrey haben uns gestern zusammen wegfahren sehen.“

„Aha“, macht Skinny nur, und plötzlich fällt es Peter wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er richtet sich auf, und fixiert Skinny über den Tisch hinweg.

Er versucht, die Bestätigung für seinen Verdacht aus Skinnys Gesicht zu lesen. Denn wenn Bob und Jeffrey hinter Peter gewesen sind, muss Skinny an ihnen vorbei gefahren sein, bevor er neben ihm gehalten hat.

„Du gottverdammter Bastard“, entfährt es ihm, als er das Grinsen in Skinnys Mundwinkeln zucken sieht.

Skinny lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, völlig entspannt, und lacht ihn an.

„Gib zu, du bist froh, dass es raus ist“, sagt er, offensichtlich sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Ein großer Teil von Peter will ihm an die Kehle gehen. Doch ein kleiner Teil in ihm stimmt Skinny zu, was ihn fast noch wütender macht.

Er steht auf, und Skinny tut es ihm gleich. Sie starren sich an, während Peter langsam um den Tisch herum geht. „Du bist ein Arschloch sondergleichen.“ Peter weiß noch nicht, was er tun will, sobald er bei Skinny angekommen ist.

„Ja“, stimmt der ihm selbstbewusst zu. „Und weißt du was, Shaw?“, er senkt die Stimme, schlägt den Ton an, mit dem er Peter dazu bringen kann, fast alles zu machen. „Du stehst auch noch drauf.“

Peter hält inne, nur einen halben Meter vor Skinny, und versucht verzweifelt, sich an seiner Wut festzuhalten. Er kämpft gegen die Erregung an, die unweigerlich in ihm aufkommt, und verflucht sich selbst dafür, wie leicht Skinny ihn manipulieren kann.

Dem entgeht natürlich Peters Dilemma nicht, und er wäre nicht Skinny Norris, wenn er diese Tatsache nicht gnadenlos ausnutzen würde. Langsam schließt er die Lücke zwischen ihnen, bis Peter zu ihm aufsehen muss. Wieder einmal verflucht er die drei Zentimeter, die Skinny größer ist als er.

„Du stehst drauf, dass ich mit dir machen kann, was immer ich will“, sagt er leise, die Lippen direkt neben Peters Ohr.

Der mittlerweile aufgegeben hat, sich gegen seine Erregung zu wehren. Es hat keinen Sinn, Skinny zu widersprechen, eine fadenscheinige Lüge von sich zu geben, weil sie beide wissen, dass Skinny recht hat. Weil sie beide wissen, dass Skinny ihn mit nichts als ein paar Worten schon wieder beinahe so weit hat, dass er anfängt zu betteln. Um Berührung, um Schmerz, um _irgendwas_.

„Du gehörst mir.“ Skinny legt die Hand auf Peters T-Shirt, den Daumen genau auf die Brandnarbe darunter.

Instinktiv sucht Peter Halt bei ihm, krallt die Finger in Skinnys Shirt, damit er sich nicht gleich auf den Knien wiederfindet.

„Und ich habe es satt, dein dreckiges, kleines Geheimnis zu sein.“ Er vergräbt eine Hand in Peters Haaren, zieht seinen Kopf zurück, bis Peter keine Wahl hat, als ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Hast du mich verstanden?“

Peter nickt, soweit Skinnys Griff es zulässt.

„Gut. Und jetzt gehst du brav rüber, und ziehst dich aus, hm?“ Skinny lässt ihn los, und gibt ihm einen Schubs in Richtung des Schlafzimmers.

Widerstandslos befolgt Peter die Anweisung.

~*~

„Ich hasse dich wirklich, weißt du das eigentlich?“ Peter beobachtet den Rauch dabei, wie er zur Decke aufsteigt.

Skinny lacht. „Ja, ich weiß.“

„Aber du hast recht“, gibt Peter, an ihr Gespräch von vorhin anknüpfend, widerwillig zu.

Irritiert sieht Skinny ihn an, und ihm fällt auf, dass das ganz schön aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen klingen muss.

„Es ist gut, dass es jetzt raus ist“, erklärt er der Decke. Er hasst es, Skinny Recht zu geben, schon aus Prinzip, und hätte er im Vorfeld gewusst, was Skinny (offensichtlich) geplant - oder zumindest in Kauf genommen - hatte, hätte er nie zugestimmt.

Aber hat er sich nicht schon lange gewünscht, dass es endlich ans Licht kommen würde? Offen, für alle zu sehen, damit er aufhören kann, so zu tun, als wäre er jemand, der er nicht mehr ist.

Er wirft Skinny einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

Jetzt ist es offiziell. Kurz überlegt er, ob er anfangen sollte, diese Sache als _Beziehung_ zu bezeichnen, aber schon der Gedanke ist lächerlich. Dann kann er Skinny gleich seinen _Freund_ nennen.

Nein.

Er wird nicht versuchen, das hier in irgendeine Beschreibung zu zwingen. Er will keine _respektable_ Schablone anlegen.

Keine Erwartungen, keine Verpflichtungen, nur sie beide, so lange sie es miteinander aushalten.

Trotzdem, eine Sache muss mal gesagt werden.

„Eh, Arschloch.“ Er stupst Skinny mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Ich kann dich echt gut leiden.“

Sie schauen sich einen Moment an. Dann grinst Skinny, breit und fröhlich. „Ich dich auch, Schisser.“

„Und jetzt gib mir die verdammte Zigarette wieder“, verlangt Peter, bevor das hier zu schnulzig wird.

~*~

Als Peter später am Nachmittag nach Hause kommt, vibriert sein Handy.

_Bob_.

Das ist unerwartet. Schließlich haben sie sich heute Morgen sechs Stunden lang angeschwiegen.

Ein kleinlicher Teil von Peter will die Nachricht ungelesen löschen, aber natürlich tut er das nicht. Himmel noch mal, Bob ist sein bester Freund, seit er denken kann!

[Können wir reden?]

Für eine Weile starrt Peter die Frage – die Bitte – einfach nur an. Er weiß nicht ganz, ob er das wirklich möchte. Der letzte Versuch ist schließlich grandios schief gegangen. Was allerdings zu einem wesentlichen Teil seine Schuld war, muss er eingestehen.

[Klar], schreibt er zurück, drückt schnell auf ‚senden‘, bevor er es sich anders überlegen kann.

Das, zumindest, ist er Bob schuldig.


	15. tod oder freiheit soll auf unserm grabstein stehen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Die Toten Hosen – Bonnie & Clyde]
> 
> Bevor wir mit dem letzten Kapitel beginnen, wer Interesse hat findet [hier](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/184645523693/you-youre-everything-i-want-and-i-im) ein instagram-edit zur Story, [hier](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/184920602388/they-will-never-know-all-the-blood-we-shed-the) ein Moodboard, [hier](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/183118049808/als-skinny-die-drei-fragezeichen-um-hilfe-bittet) noch ein edit und [hier](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/185084880993/nothing-good-will-come-of-this-im-screaming) einen Link zur Spotify-Playlist ;)

Sie treffen sich am nächsten Tag, nach dem Unterricht.

Die Sonne scheint, und sie setzen sich auf eine kleine Mauer am Fußballfeld, wo sie schon so oft gesessen haben.

„Tut mir leid, wie ich mich vorgestern aufgeführt habe“, sagt Peter leise. Die Entschuldigung fällt ihm leichter, als er erwartet hatte. Irgendwie hat er in letzter Zeit die unangenehme Angewohnheit, ausfällig zu werden, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt, und eine nervige kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf erinnert ihn daran, von wem er das wohl haben könnte.

„Ist schon okay“, erwidert Bob. Auch er redet gedämpft, als würden sie in der Bibliothek sitzen, und nicht neben einem Feld voller Sportler, die gerade von ihrem Trainer angebrüllt werden. „Es war unheimlich, wie sehr du Skinny geähnelt hast.“

Peter weiß nicht, was er darauf sagen soll. Es ist ihm ja selbst schon aufgefallen. Aber er hat es immer wieder verdrängt, weil er nicht darüber nachdenken wollte. Und das will er auch jetzt nicht.

„Die ersten paar Mal ist es einfach so passiert, und ich dachte, das braucht ihr nicht zu wissen, und dann war es irgendwie zu spät, euch noch davon zu erzählen“, sagt er stattdessen. 

Bobs kurzes Lachen klingt hilflos. „Ja, das wäre ein interessantes Gespräch geworden.“ Immer noch schaut er zu den Fußballern hinüber, sieht Peter nicht an.

_Trotzdem_ , denkt Peter, es wäre besser gewesen als der Streit, den sie jetzt hatten. Er hat es zu lange aufgeschoben. Zuerst, weil er dachte, es wäre nicht wichtig. Dann, weil ihm das Versteckspiel Spaß gemacht hat. Und schließlich, weil er sich der unvermeidlich gewordenen Auseinandersetzung nicht stellen wollte. 

„Ich hätte es euch – ich hätte es _dir_ – sagen sollen.“ Je länger er darüber nachdenkt, desto klarer wird ihm diese Tatsache. Ein bisschen muss er Skinny wirklich für diesen inszenierten Zufall dankbar sein. Was nicht bedeutet, dass er ihm nicht gleichzeitig den Hals dafür umdrehen will. Aber diese Kombination von Gefühlen ist er ja gewohnt, wenn es um Skinny geht.

„Hättest du“, antwortet Bob. Anscheinend versucht er, es wie eine Feststellung klingen zu lassen, aber Peter hört den Vorwurf trotzdem.

Ganz bewusst atmet er aus, beruhigt sich, damit er nicht doch gleich wieder etwas sagt, was er hinterher bereut.

Für eine Weile schweigen sie einfach, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

„Sag mal“, setzt Bob plötzlich an. „Die Sache mit der Strandparty…“

Peter zuckt zusammen. Verdammt. Er hat gehofft, dass Bob nicht mehr daran denkt – nicht darüber stolpert, wieso Peter blaue Flecken von seiner Begegnung mit Skinny davon getragen hat, wenn sie seit dem Lee-Stevens-Fall was miteinander haben. Denn das zu erklären ist fast genauso schwierig, wie die Sache mit Skinny insgesamt zu erklären. Unruhig rutscht er hin und her.

„Ja, das war tatsächlich Skinny…“, gibt er dann zu. 

Erschreckt guckt Bob ihn an, und da ist wieder das hässliche Lachen, das sich den Weg nach draußen sucht. Doch er zwingt sich zur Ruhe. Gleichzeitig überlegt er, wie zum Teufel er Bobs Bedenken zerstreuen soll, ohne allzu viel über die verdrehten Sachen preiszugeben, die er Skinny erlaubt, mit ihm zu machen. Denn, bei aller Liebe, das geht Bob nun wirklich nichts an. Und er bezweifelt auch, dass Bob das wirklich wissen will.

„Erinnerst du dich, was diese Jenna Mole euch über Skinny und Lee erzählt hat?“, versucht er das Thema in einer plötzlichen Eingebung auf diese Weise zu umschiffen. 

Wie über so vieles, was seine Vergangenheit betrifft, redet Skinny auch über Lee nur äußerst selten. Meistens, wenn er high oder betrunken ist. Und auch dann nur in Andeutungen, sodass Peter sich das meiste selbst zusammen reimen muss. 

Bob muss einen Moment überlegen. Dann kann Peter der Erinnerung beinahe dabei zusehen, wie sie über Bobs Züge kriecht.

„Er tut dir weh?“ Offenbar kann Bob sich nicht ganz entscheiden, ob es eine Frage sein soll oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich weiß er nicht, ob er tatsächlich eine Antwort will, mutmaßt Peter.

Unbewusst beginnt Peter, mit dem Daumen über die Brandnarbe zu reiben – eine Bewegung, die Bob anscheinend nicht verborgen bleibt.

Peter seufzt. „Du willst das wahrscheinlich ungefähr so wenig hören, wie ich es sagen will“, redet er noch ein bisschen um den heißen Brei herum. Um Bob vorzuwarnen, sagt er sich. Aber eigentlich will er es einfach wirklich nicht aussprechen. Es ist ein großer Unterschied, ob es darum geht, eine Krankenschwester zu schocken, oder seinen besten Freund beruhigen zu wollen. „Aber ja, und zwar einvernehmlich.“

Für einen Moment guckt Bob ihn nur an. Dann lacht er tatsächlich kurz. „Ja, das wollte ich in der Tat nicht wissen.“

Erleichtert erlaubt Peter sich ein Grinsen. Beinahe ist es wie früher. _Früher_ , wiederholt sein Hirn überrascht, als ihm klar wird, was er gerade gedacht hat. _Früher_ ist gerade einmal drei Tage her.

Doch Bob wird schnell wieder ernst. „Macht es dich glücklich?“, will er wissen, und behält Peter dabei ganz genau im Auge.

Die Frage erwischt ihn völlig unerwartet. Macht es ihn _glücklich_? Darüber hat er nie nachgedacht. Es hilft ihm, mit dem Rest seines Lebens umzugehen. Es tut ihm vielleicht sogar gut. Es sorgt dafür, dass er sich in seiner Haut wohler fühlt. Es macht ihm Spaß. Aber macht es ihn _glücklich_?

„Ich – ich weiß nicht“, antwortet er, immer noch überrascht.

Es ist nicht – und war nie – wie mit Kelly, wo er die ersten Wochen mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch auf Wolke Sieben umhergeschwebt ist. 

Lange Zeit war er sich ja nicht einmal sicher, ob er Skinny überhaupt leiden kann. Er braucht ihn, ob er will oder nicht. Sich von Skinny fern zu halten klingt für ihn ungefähr so abwegig, als würde er versuchen, im Sommer nicht zu schwitzen oder im Regen nicht nass zu werden. Wird er gerne nass, nur, weil er es nicht verhindern kann?

Dann denkt er an die kleine Schmuckbox in seinem Nachttisch. Wie es sich anfühlt, mit Skinny durch die Nacht zu rennen, während hinter ihnen eine Alarmanlage kreischt. An die perfekte Stille zwischen ihnen. Daran, auf der Dachkante zu stehen und vom Fliegen zu träumen. 

Plötzlich wird ihm klar, dass er lächelt.

„Scheiße, ja“, entfährt es ihm.

Bob schaut ihn so merkwürdig an, dass Peter sich unwillkürlich fragt, was er jetzt schon wieder gemacht hat.

Dann fängt Bob an zu lachen. Jetzt versteht Peter wirklich die Welt nicht mehr. Vorgestern haben sie sich gestritten, gestern hat Bob kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen, heute muss er auch ständig aufpassen, nicht wieder einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, und jetzt _lacht_ Bob?

„Was?“, fährt er ihn an, irritiert von seinem Verhalten, doch Bob kriegt sich erstmal gar nicht wieder ein.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Peter“, sagt er schließlich, „Ich glaube, du bist verliebt.“

Sprachlos sieht Peter ihn an. Er ist nicht…! Ganz bestimmt nicht. Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, nein, nein.“ Das kann nicht sein. 

Bob wirft ihm nur einen Blick zu, plötzlich wieder ernst. „Okay, wenn du das sagst. Aber du hättest dich gerade mal sehen sollen.“

Beinahe ist Peter wieder versucht, sich zu streiten. Doch dann winkt er einfach ab, und versucht, fröhlich zu klingen. „Jaja, ich glaube, du hast Halluzinationen.“

Immerhin ein halbherziges Grinsen bekommt er dafür von Bob.

„Hast du schon für die mündliche Prüfung gelernt?“, erkundigt Bob sich dann, wechselt das Thema. Anscheinend will er sich für den Moment nicht weiter mit den Lügen seines besten Freundes auseinander setzen.

Als Peter schuldbewusst den Blick abwendet – nein, hat er natürlich nicht. Oder zumindest nicht so viel, wie er sollte – stößt Bob ihn mit der Schulter an. „Na komm, wenn du willst, helfe ich dir.“

Ein Friedensangebot, vermutlich das beste, was er im Moment bekommen wird. Und er ist froh darüber. Auch, wenn es sich vorgestern gut angefühlt hat, seinen Kollegen mal so richtig die Meinung zu sagen, eigentlich hasst er es, mit Bob zu streiten. 

„Danke, das wäre super“, antwortet er.

Für eine Weile werden sie jetzt einfach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber es wird noch lange dauern, bis wirklich alles wieder beim Alten ist, das weiß Peter. Denn trotz aller Rechtfertigungen, die er sich zurecht gelegt hatte, es war dumm, die ganze Sache so lange zu verheimlichen.

„Nur fürs Protokoll“, sagt Bob, als sie zusammen zu ihren Fahrrädern gehen, „Ich habe dir noch nicht verziehen, dass du uns ein verdammtes halbes Jahr lang angelogen hast. Und wegen Skinny, von allen Leuten. Aber ich will mich auch nicht länger mit dir streiten.“

Peter nickt. „Klingt fair.“

~*~

Eine Woche später steht Peter mit zwei Flaschen Bier, die er von seinem Vater… ausgeliehen hat, bei Skinny vor der Tür.

Skinny öffnet, und sieht ihn an.

„Na, feiern oder vergessen?“, erkundigt er sich.

Mit einem halbem Schulterzucken schiebt Peter sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Ich habe meinen Abschluss“, antwortet er, „Aber auch nur gerade so.“

Er sucht in den Küchenschubladen nach einem Flaschenöffner, bis Skinny ihm die Flaschen abnimmt, und sie mit seinem Taschenmesser öffnet.

Seine Noten waren noch nie berauschend, aber mit allem, was in dem letzten halben Jahr, und insbesondere in den letzten Wochen, passiert ist, hat seine Motivation, etwas für die Schule zu tun, noch einmal rapide nachgelassen. Obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass sein Abschlusszeugnis wichtig sein würde.

„Jetzt ist es wenigstens vorbei.“ Er nimmt Skinny eine der Flaschen ab und trinkt erstmal einen großen Schluck. Dann lässt er sich aufs Sofa fallen und streckt die Beine aus, während Skinny ihm gegenüber am Küchentisch lehnt.

Nur gerade so ist er daran vorbei geschrammt, durchzufallen. Aber er hat es geschafft.

Nachdem sie ihre Zeugnisse bekommen haben, hat er sich ziemlich schnell von Bob und Justus – der inzwischen auch wieder mit ihm redet, wenn auch merklich unterkühlt – verabschiedet. Es war einfach deprimierend, den beiden dabei zuzuhören, wie sie sich darüber ärgern, dass sie hier oder dort ein Pünktchen schlechter sind, als sie es sich gewünscht hätten, während er schon heilfroh ist, überhaupt bestanden zu haben. Eine Weile hat er sich mit Jeffrey unterhalten, bis ihm klar geworden ist, dass auch der gerade eigentlich nicht die Person war, mit der er Zeit verbringen wollte.

„Tja, jetzt kannst du tun und lassen, was du willst“, sagt Skinny, und klingt dabei irgendwie merkwürdig.

Für einen Moment kann Peter seinen Ton nicht einordnen. Dabei ist er mittlerweile gut darin geworden, Skinny zu lesen. Insbesondere seine Stimmungsumschwünge sieht er inzwischen meilenweit kommen.

Dann wird ihm klar, wo das Problem liegt. Theoretisch kann er jetzt seine Sachen packen, und verschwinden, wohin immer er will. Nach New York, nach Chicago, irgendwo hin. Wenn er studieren will, wäre das sogar die beste Idee.

Der Vorstellung, dass Skinny ihn vielleicht vermissen würde, sollte er wegziehen, stupst ihn sanft an und ein vorsichtiges Lächeln zupft an seinem Mundwinkel. Ist er vielleicht doch…? Er unterbricht den Gedanken, bevor er ihn zuende bringen kann.

Er wirft Skinny einen flüchtigen Blick zu, als wäre ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, was der eigentlich meint.

„Ach, ich glaube, für den Moment bleibe ich in Rocky Beach. Oder Santa Monica oder so“, erklärt er beiläufig, und kann dabei beobachten, wie Skinny sich entspannt. „Auf Studieren hab ich sowieso keine große Lust.“

„Keine Angst, was Mami und Papi davon halten?“, stichelt Skinny, aber es ist keine Bosheit dahinter.

Peter lacht nur. Seine Eltern sind immer noch sauer auf ihn, wegen des Streits, des Rauchens, aber auch wegen seiner Noten. Aber das wird sich auf Dauer schon wieder einrenken, denkt er sich. Und da sie gerade sowieso Ärger miteinander haben, war es einfacher als gedacht, ihnen zu sagen, dass er verdammt noch mal nur das mit seinem Leben machen wird, was _er_ will.

„Nein, nicht wirklich“, erwidert er gelassen.

Einen Augenblick lang grinsen sie sich einfach nur an. Dann geht Skinny zum Küchenfenster hinüber, schiebt es hoch, und hat auch schon ein Bein auf der Feuertreppe.

„Na komm, Schisser, lass uns nach oben gehen“, fordert er Peter auf, der sowieso schon auf dem Weg ist.

Fast rechnet Peter damit, dass auf dem Dach irgendeine verrückte Überraschung auf ihn wartet. 

Stattdessen streckt Skinny sich einfach auf dem sonnenwarmen Beton aus, und zieht dann solange an Peter herum, bis der mit dem Kopf auf Skinnys Bauch zu liegen kommt.

Wie schon so oft zieht Skinny einen Joint aus der Tasche, zündet ihn an, und bietet ihn Peter an.

„Santa Monica, hm?“, erkundigt er sich dann. „Hast du da igendwas bestimmtes vor?“

Peter inhaliert tief den Rauch, atmet ihn langsam wieder aus. „Keine Ahnung, war so ein Gedanke“, sagt er.

Und so liegen sie einfach in der Sonne, und reden träge über mehr und mehr unrealistische Zukunftsträume.

In Peters Augen gibt es keine bessere Art, den Tag zu verbringen.

~*~

Ein Jahr später lehnt Peter rauchend neben dem Haupteingang des Polizeireviers in Santa Monica.

Gelangweilt wirft er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Eigentlich müsste Skinny jeden Moment heraus kommen.

Gerade wird er verhört; ein Dealer, der vor ein paar Wochen hochgenommen wurde, hat Skinny belastet. Aber Skinny kann unmöglich zur angegebenen Zeit am angegebenen Ort gewesen sein. Dafür hat er sogar einen Zeugen, den gutaussehenden jungen Surflehrer mit dem er sich eine Wohnung teilt, und der zur Not auch vor Gericht für ihn aussagen würde.

Dass Peter zwei Meter hinter dem Dealer im Auto saß und auf Skinny gewartet hat, damit sie wieder nach Hause fahren können, weiß ja keiner.

Genau wie keiner weiß, dass Peter ihm am Abend zuvor geholfen hatte, die letzten paar Gramm zu verticken. Dass Peter vor ein paar Tagen seinen ersten Einbruch begangen hat. Dass gut ein Drittel ihrer Miete durch Diebstähle und Autoaufbrüche finanziert wird.

Gut, die Bullen vermuten vielleicht was, aber so lange sie nichts beweisen können, sollen sie Peters Meinung nach theorisieren, bis sie schwarz werden.

Grinsend fährt er sich mit einer Hand durch die langen Haare.

Sie haben sich eine ziemlich gute Story aufgebaut – der vorbestrafte Kleinkriminelle, der sich bessern will, und der rechtschaffene, aber nicht besonders helle Sportler und ehemalige Hobbydetektiv, der sich mit ihm die Miete teilt.

Alle nehmen es ihnen ab. Und dieses Mal hat Peter auch kein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, allen um sich herum etwas vorzumachen. Nein, er hat eine diebische Freude daran, mit seinen Kollegen in der Touristenfalle, in der er arbeitet, über unmögliche Mitbewohner herzuziehen und sich dumm zu stellen, wenn sie ihn fragen, warum ihn Skinnys Vergangenheit nicht beunruhigt. Nur um dann nach Hause zu fahren, wo Skinny auf ihn wartet, mit einem Joint und einem bösen Grinsen, von dem er immer noch Gänsehaut bekommt. 

Tagsüber reichen Idioten das Surfen erklären, nachts ihre Autos aufbrechen.

So gefällt ihm das Leben.

Mit Bob hat er vor ein paar Tagen – oder sind es schon wieder Wochen? – telefoniert, hat ihm die gleiche Geschichte erzählt, dass Skinny sich bessern will, dass er einen richtigen Job hat (Das war nicht mal gelogen. Aber Skinnys Chef ist auch nicht gerade das, was man gesetzestreu nennen würde.), dass er keine krummen Dinger mehr macht. Mit Justus hat Peter schon länger nicht mehr geredet. Dafür kommt Jeffrey ab und zu vorbei, und auch Kelly und Hannah lassen sich gelegentlich blicken.

Er weiß, dass es irgendwann schief gehen wird, dass Skinny und er es zu sehr darauf ankommen lassen, dass sie doch mal erwischt werden. Aber der Gedanke macht ihm keine Angst mehr. Sie passen auf sich und auf einander auf.

Und Peter hat es schon einmal überlebt, dass sich sein Leben plötzlich um 180 Grad drehte. Er wird es wieder überleben.

_They will never know the blood we shed_  
_The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end_  
_And they, they can never know just what we‘ve done_  
_I will never let you go_

[In This Moment – Scarlet]

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tja, das wars dann. Ich kanns auch noch nicht ganz glauben.
> 
> Vielen Dank an alle, die die Reise mitgemacht haben!  
> *Diese* Geschichte ist an dieser Stelle zuende, aber ich habe noch so einige Ideen herum fliegen, also, ihr hört wieder von mir! Insbesondere ist ein kleiner Oneshot über Kelly und Hannah in Arbeit, und darüber, wie die beiden Mädels zusammen gefunden haben!


End file.
